


Four's A Crowd

by football83



Category: Football Fan Fic, José Mourinho - Fandom, Jürgen Klopp - Fandom, Mauricio Pochettino - Fandom, Original Female Character - Fandom, Pep Guardiola - Fandom, Premier League, Slaven Bilic - Fandom
Genre: English Premier League, F/M, Football Fan Fic - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 62,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: Marcy DuVall, one time girlfriend of Jürgen Klopp and F.A high flier meets José Mourinho at the Annual F.A Manager's Meeting & her life changes forever. Cameos from Klopp, Pochettino, Bilic and Guardiola.This is mainly self indulgent manager porn, enjoy.





	1. Four's A Crowd

The Premier League annual manager’s summit, a general briefing/piss up for all concerned and a media frenzy, hacks stuffing cameras in the faces of those men who had become just as famous as their young players over the last few seasons. Being written about for on and off the training field antics and opinions, for the way they dressed, the cars they drove, the non-alcoholic beer they advertised… An ego boost for some, a chance to be ridiculed for others but yet in this vast London hotel here they assembled, the most powerful men in football. Some of them sat, scribbling down endless notes on their leather bound pads, others nodded encouragingly, others checked their watches every five minutes praying for the talking to be over and the free bar to be open. At one table sat four very different personalities, The Argentinian - youthful, dedicated, already on his second notepad, The German - charismatic, expressive and loud, The Croat - thoughtful, knowledgable, licking his lips in anticipation of some wine and finally, The Portuguese - confidence upon confidence, dismissive and right in this moment - bored.

As another official took to the podium, Germany cocked his head to Argentina “Mauricio…Things are about to get interesting….”

Mauricio glanced back, turning the page and smoothing down a clean surface in which to continue his lengthy transcription, his pen hovered above the margin as the next speaker’s name was projected behind her.

Marcy DuVall.

Mauricio looked up at the woman, average height, long dark brown hair, curvaceous hips and toned calves, his usually focused mind became muddied with thoughts of an entirely different nature. The German looked at his colleagues around the table, Mauricio was dopey-eyed, Slaven’s jaw was slack and José looked interested for the first time in 2 hours. He grinned widely to himself, he had known Marcy before, and by known this meant known, a brief but well remembered affair when she had been starting out her career in Germany, working for the press in Dortmund when he had first begun his own career in management. Yes, fond memories indeed. This was tough for Marcy, looking to her right and seeing the four of them sat there, esteemed in all their own right, she respected everyone in the room beyond belief but getting through her presentation without fucking up was the top of her priorities right now - the socialising later would be her reward. Marcy shouldn’t have worried, she was note perfect and got a gracious round of applause, one of her counterparts closed the proceedings and relief spread around the room. Now onto the fun part.

Jürgen waited patiently at the table, Mauricio and Slaven were talking animatedly about something or other but José was keen to get to the bottom of his pretty obvious history with this woman.

“Why would I tell you?” Jürgen declared rhetorically “And besides why do you care?”

José’s look of disdain amused him and he stood up, all tall and proud and confidently swaggered over to his old flame, they made eye contact and Marcy smiled broadly - it was hard not to when confronted by such a lovable man “Jürgen” she had said discreetly, but with great warmth as they embraced, his hand staying at the bottom of her back for some time.

“It’s been too long” he commented “You are just, stunning”

Marcy blushed, it had been well over 7 years since she and Jürgen had their thing and she had grown up incredibly since then, she was a scruffy journalist when they knew each other - today she was stood opposite him in a Stella McCartney dress for fucks sake!

“Not so bad yourself” she added, taking a huge gulp from a bottle “Or your three mates over there come to think of it”

Jürgen turned to look as his three colleagues stared back, watching him make her laugh and lean into him, Mauricio sighed “How does he do it?”

“He’s too brash” José pointed out as he sniffed, totally unimpressed but also totally unable to stop watching on as Jürgen had her eating out of the palm of his hand.

“He could never keep someone like her” Slaven interjected “He’s fine for a few hours but after that… Pah, she’d stick the earplugs in and let him talk to himself all night”

The three of them laughed, Jürgen was by far the loudest and chattiest of them all, half the time it was hard to get a word in at social events such as this one. Mauricio - by far the most reserved and some might say - shy suddenly piped up “He’s the only one of us who is married, I’ve had enough of this, I…. howyousay, go mingle” and with that he stood, picked up his notepad and charmed his way around the room.

José snorted “What does he want eh? Company for the evening? Here? Deluded…”

Slaven slapped him on the shoulder “If you can’t beat them, join them José”

“Wine Sir?” a pretty young waitress asked to the right of his face, he nodded rudely and didn’t say thank you, just sat in his immaculate navy blue suit watching the insincerity of it all, he was too long in the tooth to forge new friendships, most people didn’t understand his point of view on things anyway. His eyes narrowed when Jürgen rejoined him, slouching his body down next to him “Great woman eh?” he asked.

“You tell me” José replied, nonplussed.

“We used to date, you know a little bit, in Dortmund”

This pricked José’s curiosity somewhat and he leant forward, his hands clasped together and his eyes widening for more information, “She was working for the press at the time, new to the city, new to Germany in fact, I showed her around for a few weeks and one night, you know how it is… beer, food, warm evening…” Jürgen was reminiscing for England by this point and all José was interested in was meeting this woman. His love life of late had been pathetic, yes - he didn’t have a great deal of spare time but he could have made way more of an effort, when he did meet women usually they were empty-headed, only interested in him for the players he could connect them with, he knew he had the looks still it was just his personality which tended to scare them off even approaching him.

Jürgen had been speaking to a guy José didn’t know for well over 15 minutes, he was good at that was Jürgen, socialising, he envied him a little in that respect. Mauricio and Slaven were sat with a large mixed group towards the front of the bar area and, as he scanned the room he made eye contact with Marcy DuVall for the first time. Marcy sat alone at a high stool, chatting with the barman mainly about how well her talk went well, it was nice to see Jürgen too and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t bring back some nice memories. As José walked towards her she sat up straight as though she thought he might tell her off but his face softened as he got closer “May I?” he asked, signalling at the neighbouring stool, “Certainly” she confirmed.

They both ordered drinks and then sat facing one another, José thought she really was beautiful - typically English, big brown eyes and pale pink lips, not too much make up, a few freckles… Fuck it had been ages since he noticed this about anyone, he was even smiling and being effortlessly charming, she was laughing for fucks sake!

“Well” she sighed “It has been great to meet you, but I really must go home, it’s been a long day”

 

Marcy looked at her watch, 11.15pm, how the hell had that happened? José styled it out the best he could, lightly taking her elbow as she smoothed down her dress and retrieved her bag  
“Perhaps, if you’re in town, we could?”

Marcy smiled, a brilliant white smile “Maybe if I’m in Manchester hey?”

He smirked, and she liked it, “If you’re in Manchester I could show you around”

“Oh yeah?” she asked, earnestly as she moved closer towards him, “Well, I would like that”

So much was said without being actually said and the sparkle in his eyes intrigued her, should she take a chance? Ask him to leave with her and maybe go somewhere else a bit more…. Private? The fact she was even contemplating this was out of character, she certainly wasn’t one for cheap one time shags, though if she was going to even venture there he was by no means a terrible candidate.

Marcy suddenly had to remind herself she was in a room full of her superiors and colleagues and coughed bashfully before noticeably taking a step back away from him, she looked over and saw Jürgen looking not so impressed. What was his problem? She’d been there and done that for gods sake, he was married, and he was walking right on over to the both of them.

“Leaving Marcy?” he asked.

“Yes Jürgen, I am”

José rubbed his smooth face and leant with his elbows back against the bar, confidently standing in the middle of the pair of them determined not to feel the remotest bit of intimidation from one of her old conquests.

Marcy tossed her hair outside of her jacket and looked at José “Coming then or what?”


	2. Four's A Crowd

Mauricio looked at his fancy Rolex, just before 2am, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tired but with Slaven retiring to his suite alone, Jürgen leaving hours before and José swaggering off with that vision Marcy he was determined to get this equally as charming woman into his bed for the night.

She wasn’t his usual type, blonde for starters and with a tan she didn’t get from swanning around Marbella but she was sweet, a little bit shy which gave him more confidence - sassy women always scared the shit out of him, he was being charming and it was working. He had purposely accentuated the way he was speaking with Spanish words here and there…

“Are you staying here?” she asked quietly, he nodded subtly and chewed his bottom lip “You, want to see my room?”

His brown eyes softened when she grinned and he stood, holding his hand out for her to take and they walked towards the lift. Mauricio’s suite was enormous, he hadn’t specified this his personal assistant always got him the best hotel rooms, he certainly wasn’t going to be travelling across town to his own home after such a drag of a day, well - until now.

Mauricio swiped open the door and pushed it open for her, he felt the swelling in his trousers and pulled at himself with his right hand, he didn’t want to mess this up now he’d got this far with her. She turned around just as he was doing this and she let out a loud giggle “What’s going on there then Mister?” she asked, her slightly posh English accent making his cock pulse again, “Why…errrr, why don’t you see?…”

The woman walked up to him and forcefully pushed him back against the door, her hands gripping his hips as her mouth hovered over his, he’d not expected such control from her especially considering how shy she had been but he went along with it all and when her tongue entered his mouth he was glad he did. Her hands had his belt off and trousers down effortlessly and he let out deep guttural groan when she slid her soft hand up and then slowly back down his cock “Impressive…” she whispered into his mouth, He smirked and then informed her she was completely overdressed.

She stepped backwards and pulled her dress over her head in front of him, revealing matching black underwear that made his breath hitch momentarily “Come on then” she said, walking off to find the bed. Mauricio kicked his trousers off and pulled his jumper over his head, leaving them in a pile by the door and walked quickly towards the bed where she lay seductively waiting for him.

“Ohmygod….”

“Come here Mauricio” she said, her index finger exerting a come-hither motion as she sat back on her ankles in the middle of the biggest bed she had seen in her life, he cocked his head to one side and observed her smooth skin, the Latino in him feeling a rush of passion and within seconds he had man handled her backwards and was kissing every inch of her. Her moans spurred him on further and eventually after teasing her for long enough he held her down by her hips and pushed himself into her, her head violently thrashed back onto the pillow and he grinned to himself, he was bloody good at this.

“So good….sosogood….” he said deeply as he felt her tensing on him, he lifted her thigh up to the side of his body and then swung her leg up to his shoulder, his body moving even more forward and head dropping to her neck where he discovered she enjoyed being lightly bitten and licked, “Apretado…..” he whispered, she had no idea what it meant but she loved hearing him speak Spanish. He slowed right down and moved onto his side, maintaining contact with her the whole time, they were now facing one another, as close as was humanly possible for two people to be and as he moved his right hand down between them she began to experience the most explosive orgasm of her life. Her cries made his own demise unravel, his eyes closing and his nails gripping her side as he came, a long, deep sigh filling the room.

They lay side by side allowing their breathing to regulate again and then fell asleep, contented and exhausted.

A few hours earlier and across town Marcy DuVall was making coffee for her new Portuguese friend, he’d removed that slightly metallic blue jacket and made himself entirely at home in her swanky flat. She stuck her head around the door and laughed at seeing him comfortably sat on the sofa “Nice place” he said as she placed the coffee down in front of him on the table.

“Yeah, not bad is it?” she replied, modestly, kicking off her shoes and smoothing down her dress which she couldn’t bloody wait to change out of if she was honest.

“So, you and Klopp, he told me” he shrugged, clearly pissed off.

“Jürgen told you what?” she asked defensively.

“Your relationship”

Marcy smiled broadly “Relationship?! That’s funny”

José looked confused by her response “What, so there was no relationship?”

She ran her fingers through her hair and moved her body to the side, her elbow resting on the back of the sofa next to his head “Jürgen and I were not in a relationship, we had a no strings thing for a while that’s all, it was years ago”

José grimaced, although he was finding it rather distracting how close her body was to him, so close he could smell her scent and hear her breathing… “Purely physical…” he said under his breath but she heard and her eyes made no mistake of penetrating his, “Yes José…” she said deeply, “Purely physical…”

Marcy blinked slowly, he couldn’t help but smirk, he couldn’t help but want to fuck her right there on her sofa… why did he even contemplate that thought? Damn… she wasn’t helping matters by pursing her lips on her coffee cup seductively either.

“How come I haven’t met you before?” he asked, mainly as a means of getting rid of his hard on, which was beginning to hurt his guts.

“I only switched offices last summer, so I was at last year’s meeting but I was just a scivvy, then my boss left and I got offered the promotion, Jürgen gave me the most glowing reference but I’ve worked hard too, don’t think I haven’t”

José listened intently, he didn’t for one second think she didn’t deserve to be where she was career wise, she knew what she was on about, she was approachable, friendly, intelligent - everything he looked for in the opposite sex, he began to speak about his 8 months off before taking the Manchester United job and she was enthralled, he even spoke about years ago when he was a teacher in Lisbon. Marcy was hanging on his every word, she knew his reputation of course - who didn’t but he was far from the egotistical bastard portrayed by the press…

“Can I be honest with you?” he said quietly, half smiling, relieved when she nodded and said “Of course”

“I want to take you through there, to your bedroom, I want to do that right now…” he paused, watching her reaction, a lick of the lips as her hand fell down onto his shoulder “And I think, you want that too….”

Marcy’s nails dragged along his neck gently, as his body turned she replaced her nails with her mouth, lightly kissing the dark smooth skin until his right hand gripped the side of her face and pulled it up to meet his, he kissed her gently taking her top and then bottom lip and tugging slightly.

“Please…” she whispered.

He grinned and pulled away then planted a kiss on her forehead “Let me take you out first, yes? To dinner, tomorrow night…”

Her stomach flipped, a man who didn’t want to just shag her brains out, was he for real…. Jürgen never wined and dined her, he just fucked and fucked her… She pulled back and nodded in agreement.


	3. Four's A Crowd

Mauricio stood under a red hot shower and let the suds wash down his body, Emily - his companion for the evening had left before dawn, she had thanked him and when he asked if he could see her again she revealed she had a boyfriend. Fuck. He was disappointed but he’d got laid which was more than Slaven. He did laugh when he saw Bilic at breakfast, dressed so sharply in a far too tight white dress shirt and navy blue trousers.

“Good night?” Slaven enquired over the newspaper he was reading.

Mauricio smirked “Oh yes… verygood”

Slaven nodded, respecting his colleague’s pulling power, “I didn’t see that Marcy girl leave, did you?”

“She left with Mourinho”

Slaven looked up from his newspaper now, eyeing Mauricio closely “She did not”

He nodded for confirmation, “He is what? 20 years older than her no?”

Slaven shrugged, “Fair play….”

Marcy woke alone, reaching out for her handbag which she placed on her bedside table, she fiddled for her phone and then threw her head back onto the pillow. She’d left her phone at the hotel last night and didn’t even know, José had left his number for her when he left thank god. She got dressed and took the tube back over to Mayfair, strolling causally in through reception and waiting patiently to be attended to. Mauricio had spied her from where he was sat awaiting for a cab to take him back to his apartment, he had nothing to lose so he walked over to introduce himself.

“Mr Pochettino” she said before he even had a chance to speak “How are you?”

Mauricio was taken aback by her forthrightness as she waited, telling the reception staff she was in no hurry “I am, Iamwell… Good evening?”

Marcy moved her sunglasses to the top of her head and eyed the handsome Argentinian closely, gorgeous brown eyes, the right amount of greying stubble, fabulous arse…

“Superb, yourself?”

“Ohyes….But, I would, howcan…I say, erm, dinner maybe, one night withme?”

Marcy held one finger in front of his face as the receptionist asked how she could help, explaining she had left her phone and showing her work pass, the receptionist handed it over the desk to her. Marcy thanked her profusely and hurriedly typed José’s number into it, pressing save before finally attending to Mauricio.

“Dinner?” she spat “Erm, yeah ok, call me next week?” she shoved her card into his hand and then flounced out of the hotel.

Mauricio was a nice guy, she knew that but the truth was she wanted Mourinho pretty badly after last night in her flat, she had the feeling Pochettino would bang her and leave, which wasn’t a problem he was an attractive guy and she had a lot of respect for him but all her thoughts were currently Mou inspired. The kiss. Oh god, the kiss. She squeezed her thighs together as she sat on the tube back to Leicester Square, she had typed and deleted several messages to José, she hadn’t even given him her number, fuck it.. She sent it.

‘This is Ms DuVall, what should I wear this evening Mr Mourinho?’

She grinned to herself, catching her reflection in the tube train window, the guy opposite gave her a dodgy look, fuck you she thought, I’m going on a date with José Mourinho. Her phone vibrated once she was above ground, she was all fingers and thumbs as she pressed her thumb to the home button and opened the text.

‘Something that can be easily removed’

She let out a quiet squeal, biting her nail excitedly and then walking through Leicester Square and into Starbucks for a nice calming chamomile tea, phew she needed this. Marcy scrolled through her emails, answering most of them immediately and leaving the more important ones until she was home and back on her laptop. She had been in the middle of compiling all of her major interviews and articles for an upcoming project with several other writers, her work at Dortmund was what she was most proud of but the club hadn’t been overly helpful in allowing her to visit and access the vaults. Regardless of the fact this was her own original work, she was never on speaking terms with the club’s owners, Jürgen was of course so she knew she’d have to touch base with him soon.

“No time like the present” she said to herself as she pressed his name on her phone and listened to it ring.

“Hi Marcy” he said, deeply “What’s up?”

Marcy explained that she needed his help with this one, he teased her asking “Did you not back this up? Tut tut darling”

Marcy laughed “No I did not, this was bloody years ago as well you know and plus there were so many hard copies circulating”

She sensed the devilment in his voice and was not at all surprised when he said “Hmm, a lot of hard things were circulating at that time Marcy”

“Yes, ha ha, you gonna help me or what?” She asked, pushing the issue.

“Depends”

“On?”

“Spill about Mourinho”

Marcy guffawed loudly “You men are worse than any women I have ever worked with, you know that? Such fucking gossips”

“Language dear…”

She shook her head and smiled thinly “There’s nothing to tell, not yet anyway”

“He is such a gentleman isn’t he?”

She let the rhetoric question hang in the air until eventually Jürgen promised to help her out with obtaining her old articles from Dortmund, he finished the call with a cheeky and cliched “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t….”

That doesn’t leave a lot then…

Marcy returned home and worked all afternoon, when she had a spare millisecond to think her mind drifted to José, only a few hours until she’d be getting picked up by him, whisked off to somewhere fancy, somewhere exclusive, secluded…. private. She stretched and then selected the evening’s clothes, definitely not an evening dress, not again, no she opted for casual - skirt and top, leather jacket over the shoulders and a pair of deep red block heels. He was punctual, buzzing her flat a few minutes before 8, she met him in the lobby, his grey hair looking freshly washed, all fluffy and she envisaged her hands digging into it while he….

“Wow, beautiful” he said, his eyes widening before he kissed her on both cheeks.

“Thank you, and yourself… fuck me”

He laughed loudly, jesus she was refreshing, so sexual and not at all ashamed or embarrassed by that, “I have to say you’re not my only dinner date this week” she informed him breezily as he opened the car door for her.

“Oh yeah?” he answered as he got in “Don’t tell me, Bilic?”

“The Argentinian” she confirmed, “Didn’t even see Slaven earlier”

José scoffed loudly “Pochettino, just can’t help himself can he…”

Marcy shuffled in the leather Audi seat “And you? Can you help yourself?”

He glanced at her, “You’ll find out later, be patient”

They chatted about nothing in particular, Marcy mentioning the fact her old articles were needed for an up and coming textbook, this interested him greatly and he asked question after question about where she found her inspiration for the articles. Upon saying the team, the players, the manager… he blurted out a blunt enquiry.

“Ever get overly involved with any player?”

Marcy almost choked “None taken” she answered before shaking her head.

He enjoyed riling her, “Just managers then?”

This time she laughed “Watch your mouth you”

This induced a raise of the eyebrows and what could only be described as a mischievous smile, her eyes narrowed as he parked up on the street only a few metres from the restaurant he’d booked. A small, traditional tapas place - him all over really. With Jürgen it was always currywurst….she recalled how much it made her gag. Yuck. The place was busy, no one particularly paid any interest in the pair of them leading her to believe he must be a regular. They were seated near the bar on high stools with their knees touching, she gave up fidgeting after about 5 minutes and gave into the fact that he had planned for them to be sat so close they could touch.

“So Klopp, he will help you?” he asked as he poured the wine carefully.

Marcy chewed some of the complimentary bread and nodded “Course he will, Jürgen’s a good guy you know”

José wasn’t convinced and that face of his was incapable of showing otherwise “He talks too much”

“Now now” Marcy teased “I’m not here to speak about Jürgen anyway”

This reassured him, even though he was the one to bring up his German colleague he couldn’t help but feel jealousy over whatever kind of relationship (or not) the two of them had experienced, the two men were so different and he guessed he was insecure about that. What had made her interested in him he wondered. Well, he didn’t wonder, he asked in fact and after a lengthy silence where he could almost hear the cogs turning in her brain she answered.

“You’re interesting, make me laugh, pretty good to look at…” She sipped her wine and maintained eye contact during the last compliment, he absentmindedly bit his lower lip as he watched her full lips retreat from the glass, his thoughts turning x-rated immediately.

“You are how old?”

“34”

Twenty years.

“How long have you been single?” she batted back, he had to think hard about that one.

“Almost 6 years, the mother of my children”

She rubbed her knee against his gently then her hand dropped onto his thigh, stroking his firmness through his trousers as he moved his face closely to hers, his body totally angled in for a kiss and his eyes so fucking becoming… Marcy knew she had let out an embarrassing turned on noise but it didn’t matter because he gripped that chin of hers so tightly and kissed her so deeply they both forgot they were in a packed restaurant.

“Fucking hell…” she said into his mouth when he eventually pulled away, it was a kiss so full of sex and lust that she was tingling all over.

“Eat, yes?” he ordered, she didn’t even notice the food had arrived.

Jürgen had copies of everything Marcy had ever written during their time working together in Dortmund, he wanted to get her over to his place, go through it with her over a drink then he’d casually drop in the fact that his marriage had ended… He sighed and finished his millionth beer wondering how he ever let her get away.


	4. Four's A Crowd

Jürgen’s first season at Dortmund was weird, he’d inherited this huge impressive stadium, a massive office, was earning more money than he could ever have hoped for and was like a kid at christmas when it came to the backroom staff. Yes, he brought along his own assistants from Mainz but the other guys, all experts in their own right were a godsend to him. He was instantly popular, even with the press, his charismatic approach to press conferences proved a refreshing change and journalists left writing positively about his big plan for the club. When he first met Marcy DuVall, he was aware she was an English girl abroad alone with very little knowledge of her surroundings or the language, they hit it off over a period of weeks and it was one balmy night after several drinks that he made that first move.

“Well, this is me” she had said politely when they reached her apartment block “Thanks for tonight I had fu-“

Jürgen’s mouth clamped onto hers like he was desperate for the air leaving her lungs, his hands slid down her side and cupped her arse so firmly that she squealed into his mouth, he pulled away and breathlessly asked if he could have her. What ensued was frenetic and rampant, she was barely through the door when he was tearing her shirt off her back and she had thrown his belt over the kitchen work top, “On here, yeah there, like this…” he’d directed her, his huge hands lifting her up near the sink and then pulling her hips into him. Marcy gripped his head as he fucked her furiously, her heels pushing into the backs of his knees demanding he thrust harder and quicker. Frustrated, he lifted her off and onto the ground, pushing her arms out and holding them down, his tall body pressing down on her as he grunted and groaned at every little movement she made.

“Fucking…. fucking ‘ell!” she yelled when he got enough purchase to thump into her as though his life depended on it, she looked up at his face, sweaty, lustful and concentrated.

Marcy came first and as soon as she told him to let go he did, repeatedly.

They sat with their backs to the kitchen cupboards sharing a cigarette afterwards, Jürgen slightly bashful and Marcy just in a state of shock, they’d not so much as kissed until half an hour ago, flirting was one thing but this, well this would change their dynamic undeniably.

Jürgen woke up, he knew he’d been dreaming of her again, of that first time in her kitchen, he looked down at his boxers, at his swollen cock and he gripped it, why the fuck not he thought.

***

“I’m not really a dessert person” Marcy declared, “No sweet tooth here at all, but the food was amazing thank you”

Such good manners, her mother would be proud. José paid the bill and they left, the evening had turned cold but it was nice to be outside just the two of them walking down the street, Marcy wondered if dinner with the Argentinian would be like this, Pochettino had that smoulder thing going on, he’d probably stare into your eyes until you crumbled.

“Hey, come on” José nudged her just before she was about to keep on walking past where he’d parked.

He wondered what she was thinking about in that moment, he’d held her attention all night until then and the thought of her having second thoughts or worse - regretting even going out with him made his muscles tighten. She was still a little quiet when he opened the car door for her, fuck why was he so insecure tonight? Only one thing for it. He got into his car and immediately unclipped her seat belt, he pulled his tie off and undid the top three buttons of his crisp white shirt, she went to speak but he silenced her with his index finger, he took her right hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel his heart pounding.

“Feel, yes?” he asked and she nodded “Because of you” he confirmed, he then placed the same hand on his upper thigh, not so much that it was vulgar but enough so that she could feel he was aroused and probably had been for the majority of their evening together, he shrugged “Same, because of you”

Marcy’s face remained straight, she got where he was going with this and she respected him for trying to explain it to her, once again as she was about to speak - reassure him even he interjected “We can be friends, or we can be more than friends, just no games, yes?”

Fuck, he was protecting himself…

“Take me home” she demanded, her hand squeezing his taught thigh, “First, kiss” he insisted.

They’d kissed twice, each time instigated by him, this was it, with feeling Marcy…

She checked around the car for passers by and then moved onto his lap, his arms splayed apart until she got comfortable on his lap and then they respectfully remained gently placed on her sides, she felt sultry tonight, whether it was the wine or just being around someone who gave off so much class she didn’t know but she felt virile, sexy…. Her hands moved around his neck and when she kissed just under his ear she heard him breathe in sharply, she smiled into the kiss and as before in the restaurant it soon gained momentum, that tongue of his winding around hers with the most sinuous of movements and then his hands displaying for the first time the need he had as he cupped her ample chest, trying to tug down her top and see more flesh.

“We’ve got about three minutes before we’re fucking in your car José” she said, much to his amusement. She climbed off him and straightened herself out. The drive back to the West End was made in an arduous, charged silence.


	5. Four's A Crowd

Marcy’s knee was nervously twitching on the drive home, she was convinced José was driving recklessly because he was equally as itching to get her alone, when they did pull up at her apartment block he turned off the engine and let his head rest backwards. Marcy released her seat belt and turned to him, frowning as she studied his face “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” she said softly, rubbing his arm.

He sighed loudly “Are you kidding? Of course I want to”

She nodded, “Look, come upstairs, there’s no pressure”

He wasn’t having second thoughts, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel vulnerable, he was used to single life - his work was his life he didn’t really have time for a woman, nothing serious anyway. What worried him the most he supposed was developing feelings for this girl, he feared he’d be unable to juggle work and a new girlfriend. He was talking himself out of the entire thing as they stood in the lift, at opposite ends. Marcy smiled kindly, fuck he felt like such a let down, anyone could tell she was crazy for him she hadn’t been backwards at coming forwards on that front. Marcy knew he was in deep thought, she stepped out of the lift way before him and had to stick her hand in the way so the door didn’t fully close on him.

“Sorry, sorry” he said, trying not to overthink everything as per usual, he placed his hand on her shoulder as she reached in her bag for her door keys, that grip from him made her toss her hair to the side, he moved his hand up to the back of her neck as they walked through the door.

“Go through” she said pulling away to go into the kitchen, “Get comfortable” she added, looking at his steely eyes making no apologies for the fact she was gagging for him to have his way with her.

He sat tentatively, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together, he looked around her apartment properly this time, many family photographs, awards and certificates, dozens upon dozens of books, some university textbooks and an enormous box marked ‘Dortmund’…. This instantly triggered the vision of her with Klopp in his mind, why did that bother him so much…

“Here” she said, waking him from his jealous reverie “Drink”

She had made them a whiskey sour each, she gathered he wasn’t much of a whiskey drinker - if the wine he bought in the restaurant was anything to go by that was, she knew zilch about wine but he clearly knew what he was on about. He winced as he knocked the drink back which amused her.

“Good isn’t it?”

He nodded as she knocked hers back and then took their glasses, placing them on the coffee table in the centre of the room, she kicked off her shoes and elegantly rolled down her tights, draping them over the arm of the sofa.

José eyed her legs, toned and smooth, he shuffled a little as she brought her knees up and sat closely next to him, “I had a great time tonight” she said quietly, “Me too” he replied, equally as quietly.

Marcy looked at his neck, so fucking smooth and kissable, her hand moved to the collar of his dark blue shirt and she carefully undid the top three buttons, her nails scraping down the middle of his chest lightly, he turned his head to face her, his eyes darkening and his hands instinctively reaching out for the sides of her body and once again helping her onto his lap. She was surprised how passive he was, this was the third time she’d been in this position on his lap, him at her mercy..

“Do you enjoy being dominated?” she asked, her mouth on his neck and her back arching giving him no option but to move his hands to her backside.

“Depends…” he replied croakily.

Her tongue began to lick down his throat lightly, the tight grip on her backside clearly informing her he was very much enjoying it “Depends on what?” she asked eventually, her mouth now kissing down the centre of his chest and her fingers dextrously undoing the rest of his shirt buttons.

“Depends on who wants to dominate me…..” he sighed the last few words as she began to writhe subtly against his lap, “And how…ohgod….”

Her tongue entered his mouth shutting him up instantly, she could feel how hard he was through his trousers and she leant back breaking the kiss to pull her shirt above her head reveal a black, lacy bra. His hands began to touch up her back and across her shoulders as he kissed around her chest, desperate to not rip her bra off and come across as a typical bloke. No, he wanted to treat this woman right, he wouldn’t be having a quickie on the sofa with her, not a chance.

“Bedroom?” he asked, his hand gripping her hair and pulling her face down to his, they kissed with urgency, the sounds of their mouths smacking and licking and sucking emanating around her living room. Marcy felt the blood rush to her groin as she pulled back and looked at him, all dishevelled and horny. Then she felt an odd vibration from his trousers, guffawing loudly she spoke “Is that something unique to you, or is it your phone?”

He shook his head, annoyed that someone was calling him a) as he was about to take her to bed, and b) at this time of night. He shifted her to one side and shoved his hand into his trousers retrieving his iPhone.

“Fuck, it’s my daughter, one moment please?”

Marcy nodded and climbed off him, picking her shirt up off the ground and standing in front of him, he was speaking in Spanish and not in a friendly manner at all, he eventually finished the call and began to button his shirt back up.

“I have to go”

Marcy looked at him in anger “What? You can’t be serious?”

“I am sorry, family problem”

“At 1am? Can’t it wait until the morning?” she pleaded, pulling her shirt back on as she suddenly felt shy.

“Afraid not, I will call, yes?”

He kissed her on the cheek and then grabbed his jacket, seconds later he was out of there.

Marcy slumped down on the sofa, part livid part upset, mainly fucking furious.

She poured herself a large whiskey and checked her emails, one from Jürgen which made no sense at all, sent just under half an hour ago, something about letting her go… She had presumed he meant at Dortmund, she did face the chop after Jürgen left but in the end she was given a bloody generous pay off. Fuck it, ring him.

“You’re awake then?” he said, upon answering.

“Are you drunk?” she asked.

“A little, a little”

She sighed down the phone, she was close to being pissed herself now “Yeah, me too”

“Alone?”

“I’ve been out, but my evening was cut brutally short”

“Ahhh, I see, the honorary Manc?”

How did Jürgen know the word Manc?!

“Yeah”

“What’s he done?”

“Nothing, that’s the damn problem”

Jürgen waffled on about his email for some 20 minutes, he’d obviously forgotten what he’d written.

“I didn’t get sacked you know, I got a decent pay off from them”

“I know, I know”

“What is this letting me go stuff about then?” she asked.

“I was speaking personally Marcy, about you and I”

“We shagged Jürgen, no strings, we never spoke about feelings and all that”

“Maybe we should’ve…”

She rubbed her forehead “You were the one who got married”

“And I am the one getting divorced”

Marcy wasn’t in the least bit surprised, but she was sorry for his failed marriage as any friend would be, but what could she even say? Nothing, her feelings towards him at the time were ones of a purely physical nature, there’s no way being in a relationship with him would have worked.

“I’m sorry” she offered, “I really am, but it was years ago with us, it was great but it can’t happen again”

“So you and him, you think that can happen?” there was malice in his voice at this point and Marcy wouldn’t entertain that for long “Don’t speak to me like that please” she said assertively.

“You really think he’ll have time for you in 4 weeks? When he is married to his club? Are you that foolish?”

“Goodbye Jürgen”

Marcy hung up and saw a message had come through from José full of apology and regret, genuinely heartfelt she thought, he didn’t have to message her this late at night, she wanted to speak to him but was fearful his daughter may see, if indeed she was with him, nope just leave it and go to bed she thought. She showered and climbed into the bed she had prepared for the pair of them, nice new bed linen and candles all over the place, she looked at the ceiling and spread her arms and legs out, just dropping off when the phone rang.

“Hey” she croaked deeply before coughing.

“You were asleep, so sorry, I will call in the morning” José said quietly.

“No, please it’s fine, is everything ok?”

There was a brief silence where she could clearly hear him walk and close a door behind him “I wish I was there, in your bed, yes?”

The sound of his deep voice, his accent, the way he was talking so matter-of-factly began to turn her on “Hmm, yeah…”

“I am in London for one more night, tomorrow yes - you come here, to my hotel, I make it up to you?”

Marcy grinned and stretched out under the duvet “I’ll check my diary” she replied cooly, she heard him laugh deeply “You’ll be here”

She loved his arrogance, they said goodnight and she eventually went to sleep happy.

The following morning José’s daughter glanced at his phone, a message from a female called Marcy ending with several kisses, she jumped a little and looked away, her father knew she had seen it and he waited for her to say something.

“Your life” she shrugged “I can’t give your relationship advice”

His daughter was going through a messy break up, culminating in her calling late the evening before in desperate need of her father’s company, he had spent until 4 in the morning calming her down until she fell asleep on the sofa in his hotel suite. She left her father feeling a little better, maybe intrigued as to who this Marcy girl was but by no means would she interfere, her father was a private man and she respected this. José was exhausted, he needed to sleep before seeing Marcy later on that morning, he’d organised a special brunch with champagne, and had planned on being truly romantic. Marcy had been summoned early that morning via text message, she’d replied saying she couldn’t wait to see him, she selected matching underwear, red and black this time, and chose to wear stockings under her skirt. She’d ordered a cab and arrived fashionably late at just after midday, she strolled over to reception “I’m here to meet Mr Mourinho, Marcy DuVall” she said confidently.

“Of course madam, the penthouse suite, please go ahead”

She was escorted to the lift and nervously tapped her heels on the marble floor until the lift reached the top floor, her escort tipped his hat and she thanked him profusely as he opened the lift door. She knocked lightly and grinned widely when he opened it, dressed smartly in a light blue shirt rolled up to the elbows and perfectly pressed trousers.

“Come in” he said, smiling broadly.

Marcy walked through to the balcony, the most amazing sprawling view of London greeted her, “Wow” she commented, turning around as he passed her a glass of champagne “Thank you”

They stood on the balcony shoulder to shoulder, she finished her champagne and then turned her back on the view, her elbows resting on the wrought iron, he took her glass and proceeded to stand in front of her, his arms either side of her. She breathed in his scent, so manly…. Her eyes flashed when he moved both of his hands to her face and gripped it, he began kissing her in what felt like slow motion, so much purpose and feeling, she couldn’t have pulled away even if she had wanted to, his body pressed against hers tightly and even when he pulled her backwards into the huge suite he did not break the kiss. Her moans and whimpers were what made him stop and pull back, “This makes you feel good?” he asked as his fingers made light work of her silk shirt and pushed it down off her shoulders.

“I think you know it does” she replied shyly, “Lie down” he ordered and she did just as she was told, lying back on the huge bed as he pulled her shoes off and then trailed his hands up her legs and discovered her stockings, as he rolled them down his mouth dropped to her upper thigh and began to kiss down, past her knees to her ankles and then back up again, she winced when he got higher, his hands then bringing her skirt around to her front and unzipping it seamlessly.

“I think someone is a little overdressed don’t you…”

He didn’t answer, but he didn’t take his eyes off of her as he removed first his shirt and then his trousers, Marcy swallowed as he moved on top of her, that first feeling of his warm taut body pressing down on hers was beyond anything she had been imagining for herself.


	6. Four's A Crowd

“What are you thinking?” José asked her deeply, his right hand linking fingers with her left and her head lifting up off of his chest to stare at him.

“That I feel like when you’re really hungry all day and you’re looking forward to your favourite ever meal and when it arrives you devour it all and then feel so totally satisfied” she declared in one breath making his eyes soften and then his chest grumble with a deep laugh.

“You’ve eaten from the Portuguese menu yes? And it satisfied you, yes?” he replied cheekily.

Marcy whacked his bare chest and then rubbed her hand over the grey hairs “Don’t get too cocky”

He raised his eyebrows, “Me? Never”

Marcy lifted his wrist and sighed when she saw the time “I have meetings all afternoon”

José stretched backwards in the enormous bed and put his arms behind his head, Marcy wrapped the bed sheet around her and eyed what he’d ordered for brunch “Go ahead” he nodded, “You think of everything don’t you” she said smiling.

As she ate he didn’t remove his eyes from her, the sheet revealing the curve at the bottom of her back, her skin littered with freckles which he wasn’t expecting but made her all the more naturally beautiful, fucking hell he was falling for her. He felt a pain shoot through him when she said she had to hurry up and leave, he was due to leave London that evening and start the hard slog in Manchester, how would it work, would it even work, neither of them knew the answer to that.

Marcy zipped her skirt up and then felt warm arms around her waist, spinning around he placed his chin on the top of her head and stroked his hands down through her long brown hair, her lips touched the skin she so loved on his neck momentarily but he moved her face upwards forcing her to stop. He kissed her lips just once, “I will call, yeah?” Marcy nodded, stepped into her shoes, had one last check in the mirror and then left.

Marcy made the first meeting at her office in Chelsea with seconds to spare, her assistant saving her life with coffee and lipgloss, the meeting wasn’t particularly riveting but she had to be there, she felt herself drifting off every few minutes, thinking back to how only an hour ago she was in bed with him, he really had been incredible…

“Ms DuVall?” she suddenly heard her name echo around the room and four sets of eyes penetrating hers, she looked to her left where her assistant had written word for word what she should say. Thank fuck for Tracey. The meeting ended shortly after and Marcy sat mortified that she’d been so absent minded during the entire thing.

“Are you alright? Did you have a heavy night?” Tracey asked as she picked up Marcy’s files and they walked down the corridor back to her office.

“You could say that” she answered giving nothing away.

Marcy threw herself down on the sofa, followed by Tracey who politely sat perched like a school girl awaiting instructions.

“I slept with Mourinho. Just over an hour ago”

It felt surprisingly empowering to say it out loud to someone.

Tracey’s mouth gaped, she let her assistant process the information and then elaborated.

“I slept with him and it was….fucking glorious Trace”  
Tracey grinned, “So are you, you know, are you two seeing each other?”

Marcy rubbed her forehead “I wish it was that simple”

****

She had been lying back for little over ten minutes when he lay next to her, her legs and thighs were still damp from the result of his enthusiastic and precise kisses, she raised her left leg up and shifted her hips slightly but he had kissed her and moved her flat on her back, just where he wanted her to remain for now at least. His eyes had become kind, wider too, she hadn’t really anticipated his gentleness - not that it wasn’t a welcome surprise to the usual cut and thrust of her sexual life of recent times. He angled his body above her and with the back of his right hand stroked down her right cheek, slowly reaching her neck and replacing his fingers with his mouth kissed as his hand continued.

“Nice?” he asked with a husky whisper when she had sighed contentedly, it didn’t warrant a reply.

His mouth devoured her neck as his right hand moved down the middle of her chest and out to her sides, the back of his hand caressing and then the palm of his hand gripping and eventually coming to a halt on her hip bone.

“José……” she whispered his name as her head rose and then fell back down onto the pillows, her eyes looked up at the ceiling, so beautifully painted, she focused on the figures for a few minutes they must have been Pre-Raphaelite she guessed, her mind drifted as she became used to his touches and fell into an almost dream-like state.

“I want to touch you” she said, stopping him in his tracks as she reached out and gripped his arm tightly.

“You will, you will… in good time” he saying soothingly and then moved to straddle her hips, she grinned cheekily at up at him, fuck he was handsome, faultlessly smooth skin, piercing eyes, full lips… His chest was toned and had sprinklings of grey and she touched down to the waistband of his boxers eagerly.

He suddenly exerted his full force on her and gripped both of the hands that had been so desperate to touch him and pushed them above her head, holding them there, he didn’t say a word but her eyes bulged with lust as her wrists started to become sore from the strength he was exerting. Her hips bucked upwards a little when his free hand continued those slow, purposeful strokes across her stomach and finally to her inner thighs, she lifted her hips again instinctively and in one swift movement he had removed her knickers and tossed them onto the ground.

“Hmmmmmm” he groaned, “Tell me how it feels…”

He placed the palm of his hand between her legs and felt the warmth radiate onto him, the bulge in his boxers was becoming so painful now and he sighed out frustratedly - making their first time all about her was going to be worth it in the end but the sheer tightness he felt in his groin was soon going to be too much for him to ignore. He pressed his hand firmer against her, his eyes closed and his entire body became heavy when he swept all four of his fingers inside of her briefly, so perfect…

“Fuck…” she had whispered, realising he now knew how wet she was because of him.

“Touch” he said, freeing her wrists, she pulled down his boxer shorts in quick time and the feeling of her soft warm hand on his close to exploding cock made him sigh “Fucking hell”….

They had both moved to the middle of the bed by now, him with his fingers darting in and out of her wet centre, her hand stroking so magnificently up and down and around his cock and their mouths gorging on one another with such passion that the both of their lives had lacked for so long. He had wanted to take her for so long and when he did push her down it was a matter of seconds before he had entered her with such ease. Her head thrashed violently backwards, she was so wet and tight for him that the feeling was overwhelming, her hips thrust up to meet him with timed perfection and his hands held her hips as he slowly worked them both to orgasm. There wasn’t one single point where he lost control aside from the inevitable, he remained purposeful and loving throughout, she too - made no signs of treating this as meaningless, not in the slightest. Her leg moved to his side and her small whimpers and moans of pleasure made him grit his teeth.

“Ohgod….” she said under her breath, he smiled handsomely down at her “Oh fuck don’t do that” she said, with a nervous laugh, his body not stopping for one second.

“What?” he had whispered back followed by something in Spanish. 

“OHNO” she had cried loudly, much to his amusement, her hands were gripping into his backside firmly so he upped his tempo a little, her tightness making him audibly swallow.

“Cannot cope with that no?” he teased “English girl cannot cope with foreign language…” he said with a quiet laugh to himself.

She shot him a look filled with attitude “Fuck me you foreign bastard”

He laughed from his gut and she felt it, a loud grunt filling the room as he bent down, his hands either side of her face and as he licked down her chest she uncontrollably jutted against him, a quiet “Oh god” soon materialised into a feral scream of “OH MY FUCKING GOD” as she tightened and relaxed around him, a sheen of sweat so beautifully covering her brow.

“Scumbag” she cried as she came down, her body still twitching as his climax began.

José held her shoulders tightly as he drove his cock into her so hard the antique headboard hit the adjacent wall half a dozen times, his hand dropped to her mouth and she licked his fingers, watching as his eyes tightly closed and he bit his bottom lip as he came, one dignified half cry/half grunt indicating his demise.

His legs were shaking when he pulled back, she steadied him, her arm gently guiding him down next to her, both of them amazed by what had just happened, both of them ecstatic.

***

“A Mr Pochettino for you Marcy” Tracey said on the intercom, she rolled her eyes, he’d not forgotten then.

“Thanks” she said before picking up. “Mauricio, hello”

“Hhhello” came the thick Argentinian accent “Hhhow are you?”

I’m fan-fucking-tastic she thought.

“Well thanks, and yourself?”

“Yes, er, very well, I would like to ask you to dinner no?”

Marcy rolled her eyes, “Um, ok, I’m free tomorrow?”

“Excellent, I will pick you up from work yes? Say, 6?”

A date with the Argentinian, how many menus could she really eat from?


	7. Four's A Crowd

José lay in bed alone that evening, he had his phone next to him and made a habit of repeatedly typing and deleting messages to Marcy. It was approaching Midnight and he’d not heard a word from her, he’d promised to call and he would but in the meantime he nervously tossed and turned, he didn’t know whether he’d tell Marcy he’d stayed on another night in London and planned some meetings around his stay, he was going to gauge her reaction when he called her first. Shit, she might not want to do it again, she might want a no-strings Klopp type of relationship, the thing was he didn’t know what she wanted..

Marcy arrived home at just after 10pm, drinks with Tracey took longer than originally intended but with all this gossip she had to get off her chest she figured an extra few wouldn’t do her any harm. Tracey was a confidant as much as an assistant, she knew she could trust her with her life and having an ally like her was a gift. Marcy looked at her phone after she had showered, yawning and closing her eyes momentarily. The next time she woke was when she felt it vibrating on her chest at half past Midnight.

An instant smile spread across her face when she saw it was him “Good evening” she said, clearly a little tired.

“Ms DuVall, you sound worn out” he said smoothly “I hope this is not down to me..”

She sighed down the phone, feeling sleepy, yes, but hornier, even more so “Why aren’t you here…”

He frowned, sensing some hurt in her words “If I was..” he paused “Pick up where we left off?” this was his way of gauging it but it wasn’t until the words spilt out of his mouth that he realised how sleazy it sounded.

Marcy giggled, she admired his stamina more than anything “Well, yeah, but I’d just like to spend the night with you, you know all night, properly” her voice trailed off as he put her on speaker phone and began to get dressed, pulling on a thick grey jumper and a pair of jeans he grabbed his hotel key card, car keys and jacket.

“Are you there?” she asked repeatedly as he stood in the lift with almost no signal.

“See you in fifteen minutes, twenty minutes maximum”

Then he hung up.

What? Even he couldn’t get from Manchester to London in ‘twenty minutes maximum’, the bastard hadn’t left London. Marcy stood up, shook her hair so’s to make it look playfully bed-like, changed into some nicer knickers and waited.

He buzzed. She let him in. They stood in her kitchen.

“Cute” he remarked, cocking his head to the side and admiring her knickers and vest, her hair a wildly styled mess, she remained motionless her eyes looking him up and down, wishing to move her hands under his jumper and pull it upwards off of his head.

“You’re not in Manchester then” she asked quietly, his body closing the gap between them and pushing her against the kitchen worktop, she didn’t protest.

“Apparently not…” he whispered into her ear before kissing her under it, down along her jaw and then to her always responsive lips….God, those lips…

“I’ve not been able to concentrate all day” she admitted, wincing when the tip of his tongue dragged along her top lip and then paused “Why not…..” he asked, his hands already underneath her vest top and lifting it up wondering if she’d even noticed, he was ready to continue teasing her even more but she slammed her face into his and before he knew it his jeans were around his ankles and she was sat on the kitchen worktop pulling him into her at full throttle, he pulled back and took in a much needed breath of air. He couldn’t help but smirk at her neediness and desire for him, she was panting and pulling her vest top back down bashfully while he rubbed his chin and then, in her opinion adorably - the back of his head.

“What do you want?” she asked directly, forcefully, her eyes intense.

He moved back in closely, his hands not touching her but his mouth a few centimetres from hers, he licked his lips playfully and then spoke deeply into her mouth “To taste….”

“Where?” she croaked, her head moving in for a kiss but he instead dodged her and moved to her ear, “Here…” he groaned, his left hand dropping to her knickers and pulling them to the side “This….” he confirmed as his middle and index finger dragged along her wetness gently.

José helped her off of the work surface and they moved silently to her grey suede sofa which adorned her modern and stylish living room, she had only put the lights on dim when she got out of bed to greet him at the door but it set the scene perfectly. Marcy lay down as José pulled his jumper over his head revealing a tight white t-shirt underneath, he moved his body over hers, positioning his right leg in-between hers and his left on the outside of her right and eyed the damp patch on her knickers.

“You have been this way all day?” he asked seductively as his knee rubbed against her inducing even more moistness, her back stretched out and her arms lolled unceremoniously as she nodded, “Frustrated no?…..” His mouth worked down her ribcage, kissing and licking gently until he reached those ruined knickers, he didn’t remove them, they turned him on too much, instead he pulled them to one side and let the tip of his tongue drag up and then back down her. The sharp intake of air told him all he needed to know and only a few seconds later he was devouring her, flipping her legs around his neck and controlling her body with those strong hands of his, she made the mistake of opening her eyes and looking down at his face as he licked her, the cocky fucker only winked back at her, she grinned cheekily and then gripped his silver hair tightly as she began to gyrate against his his tongue.

“There?” he asked his voice muffled as he continued working his magic in just the right spot.

Marcy covered her brow with the back of her hand and cried out a loud, breathless “UH-HUHHHHH”

She came to a shuddering end when he plunged two fingers inside of her and began speaking Spanish, she had no idea once again what he was even saying but it sounded good. As she came, he watched her muscles tense, especially in her thighs and stomach, so tight it must have hurt her he thought, when she exhaled loudly he pulled back and wiped his face and mouth - her taste, as he had expected was out of this world.

José teased when he saw she had covered her face with a scatter cushion, he attempted to remove it but she clung onto it with dear life as she eventually stopped jutting and regained her composure. She threw the cushion down a few minutes later and moved in close to where he was sat, in all his whit t-shirt clad glory.

“Fuck” she said, half nervous, half relieved not to be frustrated anymore “That was…..spontaneous”

José smiled, fuck he looked good….

“Stay over” she sad quietly, her head in the crook of his shoulder and her hand rubbing his chest, he replied with a quiet yes and she lead him to her bedroom, she closed the door and then pulled his top above his head before helping him out of his jeans and pulling him under the covers. God he felt amazing. José felt exhausted, mentally, physically - completely exhausted. He felt a little insecure, wondering how many younger, fitter men had made their way into this very bed but when she backed into him and pulled his arm around her waist those feelings disappeared, for now.

Waking before her the next morning he sighed, it had been so long since he had a warm female body next to him like this, he listened to her soft breathing for ages until he moved the duvet down a little and stroked his hand down the right side of her body, the curve of her hips was breathtaking and he lingered there the most. When she stirred his lips dropped to her shoulder and he protectively kissed and hushed her back to sleep, he sat up on his elbow like this for at least an hour and when the sun began to come up she stirred a little more coherently, mumbling a good morning to him. He had swept her hair backwards onto her pillow allowing himself access to her neck where he left a trail of kisses and soft bites, when she moaned sexily he touched down his own body delighted to find himself absolutely rock hard.

“Hmmmm, naughty Mourinho….” she giggled still half asleep.

He shifted his hips and then pulled her thighs apart whilst firmly keeping her on her side, she was so wet for him that his cock pulsed as he ran it up and down covering himself with the moistness, he entered her seamlessly and she let out a small groan, “Stay still…” he advised as he looked down - watching himself fuck her slowly, his brow furrowed at the sensation, so tight and controlled, her back side subtly moving against him, he wouldn’t last long like this.

“Ohfuck…” he swore mainly as a result of her telling him how good he was at this, “The best?” he questioned, with a strained voice so close to coming but holding off until she said it again “Fuck yes you’re the best” she confirmed and then he lost all control, his loud cry of pleasure waking her up totally. She felt his heart pounding against her chest and then gently moved onto her back as he pulled out and lay similarly on his back.

“VERY good morning to you” she said, her face beaming, “That was amazing…”

Marcy’s head rested on his chest and she covered it with kisses until he held her head in place, “You mean that? The best?” he asked, his voice full of trepidation.

She had surprised herself with the admission but it was in actual fact - the truth.

“I don’t say things I don’t mean” she confirmed.

He believed her.

“Is this….” he paused, not wanting to ruin the moment, “Is this how it was with Klopp?”

Marcy sat up and gazed into those enticing brown eyes, his face had become hard, his major defence mechanism she had come to realise, that damn poker face of his…

“You can’t seriously be asking me that?” she questioned, her eyebrows creasing.

He nodded, clearly embarrassed.

“I told you all about that” she began “I told you we had a no strings thing, a physical thing, that’s it. I never gazed into his eyes afterwards, the opposite, I couldn’t wait for him to leave”

This was true, their encounters were usually at the end of an alcohol fuelled evening and although the sex was mindblowingly awesome, this was different.. How to convince José of that she didn’t know at all…

“No feelings?” he asked cautiously.

She shook her head “None, not for me anyway, it was just fun”

“And this? This is?”

She kissed his mouth firmly and then watched as he grinned, those dimples on show and making her insides flutter.

“I think you know this is so much more than that”


	8. Four's A Crowd

They didn’t leave her bedroom until early the next afternoon, and even then it was under duress. Tracey had weathered the shit storm that the cancellation of Marcy’s meetings had caused beautifully but she would have to pay big for it, and something bigger than flowers too. They both looked ridiculously radiant as they showered and got ready, only small glances and the odd word spoken as they did so. The air, remained as charged as it always had been ever since before they even became intimate but neither of them could afford to get embroiled in more passion, it was time to go back to being professional again - for now. José left the apartment first, grabbing the things which had fallen from his jeans upon his arrival a mere 15 hours before, his face was a little wistful, in all honesty his stomach had begun to churn as he thought about the flight up to Manchester that evening.

“You will call, yes? After your meeting?” He’d asked as he watched her brush her long, thick brown hair in the mirror.

She had nodded subtly which wound him up a little, what he needed was some full on reassurance, especially considering who her meeting was with.

“Marcy, look at me when I’m speaking with you” he said firmly, a split second later, like a scalded child she turned to look up at him from the stool on which she was perched at her dressing table.

She gave him the benefit of the doubt this time, reminding him she wasn’t one of his kids would have been a bit low given what they had just spent an awful lot of time doing to one another…

“I will call you, I promise” she said with a trusting smile.

“Thank you…”

He bent down to kiss her full on the mouth, his hands gripping bunches of her hair and his fresh from the shower scent reminding her why she could by no means go out and flirt with Pochettino tonight.

José left and Marcy sighed deeply, did she even want to meet with the Argentinian for fucks sake? She knew she should, but he’d made up some bollocks excuse about FA Academy funding to try and get around the fact that he was obviously wanting a date with her. Tracey was tagging along to take notes, he probably wouldn’t be expecting that but fuck it, her body felt so relaxed that she struggled to pull on a pair of tights to go with her suave black pencil skirt but after almost ingesting her own organs she pulled them up.

José sat in the VIP lounge awaiting the arrival of his plane to Manchester. His assistant had gone on the day before as planned but that didn’t perturb him in the slightest, he felt like some thinking time was needed anyway. He tried to process his relationship with Marcy but always got side tracked with an email or a text or something else work related. Remarkably, he thought - he courted her and she had responded throughout, never giving him the brush off, not really. He had been honest from the very start - no mind games, no games of any description and he hoped he could trust her. Fuck, the amount of time they’d spent together over the last week surely meant there was a high level of trust and respect? His biggest ever worry - being made a fool of. He sipped the crap complimentary wine and looked at his phone, waiting for a text, anything from her.

Marcy sat awaiting her taxi when she had decided to text, his intensity both frightened and excited her - especially when it came to the bedroom stuff, he really was unlike any other man she had been with. Knowing all about his well hidden vulnerability she decided to reassure him, well reassure him in the only way she really knew how.

‘I never doubted this, but just putting it out there into the ether what an alarmingly great shag you are Mou xxx’

He saw her name across his phone and looked either side of him before swiping to the right to read, he bit his bottom lip and smiled widely. He clicked the phone off and slid it into his pocket, his shoulders wider and his body tauter he boarded his plane.

Mauricio had the luxury of spending all afternoon deciding what he should wear to dinner, the place he had chosen was casual but with a trendy edge, something he thought she would probably love. He had spoken to Marcy’s assistant who informed him what she did and did not like to eat and who also informed him Mourinho took her for tapas. He had scoffed to himself before saying “Route 1…” disparagingly “Fucking tapas….” He was giggling when he heard the buzzer go for his taxi and with one last look in the mirror he was out of there.

Tracey and Marcy sat chatting, Tracey delighted with her new Tiffany bracelet declaring “You should spend more days in bed with him if this is what I get!”

Marcy had shushed her, knowing a few faces sat at the bar and a few wives of players who were also in the vicinity. Mauricio strolled in brimming with so much confidence Marcy suggested sarcastically they may need a table outside on the terrace, he kissed the both of them on their cheeks and then proceeded to order the most expensive Malbec on the wine menu.

“Is beautiful, beautiful” he insisted as he tested it first.

“You have busyday, no?” Mauricio asked, his eyes flashing in Marcy’s direction making no mistake of eyeing up her ample cleavage.

“Oh she was out of the office all day” Tracey interjected and was then reprimanded with a shrift knock of her knee under the table.

“Oh ok, top secret FA business?” 

Marcy winced as he swished the wine around her glass and attempted to lead her totally the wrong way conversationally, she couldn’t let on about her and José, God he would kill her.

“Something like that yes, wasn’t it Tracey….” She urged some back up from her assistant.

Another sip of that Malbec and Tracey would be spouting details about Mourinho’s fucking hip movements…

“Totally, yep, top, secret…”

Mauricio nodded, intrigued by this show of clandestine camaraderie, “I heard José still has not met his squad, no?”

Nice one Tracey.

“Not sure to be honest but I know Jürgen has been in Liverpool since the morning after the meeting, he’s raring to go, already has them at Melwood and that’s a week before pre-season, he’s not changed”

Bringing the conversation onto Jürgen was so much more manageable and Marcy practically sighed with relief when Mauricio picked up this train of thought momentarily leaving José well alone.

“He knows his players very well, as I am sure you know for yourself from Dortmund”

Once a little more mellow, mainly down to the wine Marcy began to enjoy Mauricio’s company, Tracey had left an hour ago and they sat on a small table with desserts and even more wine until way past Midnight. He had managed to crowbar in the work stuff seamlessly but what he really wanted now was the dirt on her and Mourinho, namely was it serious, was it going to be serious and would she sleep with him in the meantime….

“I am in Chelsea” she said when he was about to call a taxi, they decided to share as they were only a few miles apart, chivalrous as ever he opened the door for her and then settled next to her, their bodies a little too close for comfort. Mauricio asked the taxi driver to push the screen across for some privacy and then he kissed her, she was surprised at how forceful he was, but she accepted and then pulled back, wiping her mouth and suddenly feeling sober.

“I wish…. For you to come back with me yes?”

She looked into his truly gorgeous eyes and shook her head to indicate no, he asked why stating he deserved an explanation and she felt so bloody awkward about the entire thing.

“I’m seeing someone Mauricio and….I like him,I like him a lot”

Mauricio laughed meanly “Mourinho!!” He threw his hands in the air out of disgust, anger frustration - all three he figured “Why kiss me back?”

Marcy held her hands together and shrugged “I panicked, I’m sorry, you are… I mean, if I wasn’t so into…” She really was fucking this up, “I’m sorry, I really am”

The hurt and rejection in his eyes was unbearable, he was livid that much was true but she had been true to herself, true to her word, José was the man she wanted right now.

Mauricio arrived home and slammed the door shut, pouring a large glass of wine and almost necking the lot in one go. She had kissed him back and he was damned sure he wasn’t going to let her humiliate him like this.

She climbed into the bed that still smelt of José and felt safe and warm, she dialled his number and he’d not answered, half asleep she somehow lost the general concept of reality as she sleepily left him a voicemail stating : “The Argentinian tried to kiss me…”


	9. Four's A Crowd

Two days had passed since Marcy had met with Pochettino and said goodbye to José for the time being. She knew of course that pre-season would mean very little contact but after leaving several messages with José’s assistant, not to mention numerous text messages she started to wonder what had happened.

“Trace, can you try José’s office for me again before lunch please” she asked on the intercom, Tracey’s pause left her worried.

“What?” she asked.

“I spoke to Melia, his assistant, he says he will call you when he’s ready” Tracey explained gingerly.

What the fuck?

“Oh, yeah, right, ok then” Marcy tried to style it out but failed badly.

She finished her final early evening meeting and strolled home, wracking her brains for reasons as to why José would be giving her the cold shoulder like this. There was nothing in the press and surely Pochettino was too busy to stir up any trouble, she took out her phone and saw a missed call from Jürgen along with a message requesting she ring him regarding her book project. The dialling tone rang out in her ears and then he soon answered.

“OK so I have compiled all of those things you said you were missing, I can mail them down to you or if you’re going to be in the area?”

Marcy laughed “You want me to come to Liverpool for them? Really?!”

He too, laughed deeply “Well, I have a spare few days before we fly to America”

She sighed, she didn’t have a spare second at the moment “I wish I had a spare second Jürgen, never mind a spare few days, mail them down to me please”

“So you won’t be in Manchester?” he asked coyly.

“Doubt that very much”

They chatted mindlessly for another few minutes and then said their goodbyes, regardless of their past and the constant banter she did respect Jürgen and knew if she had any problems personal or otherwise she could always count on his support and advice. She arrived home and kicked off her shoes, slouching down on the sofa she tried to call José but he had screened the call and declined her. Fuck. Totally zonked she fell asleep in her clothes, waking only when she heard someone buzzing her flat, she stretched and noted that it was daylight.

“Yeah?” she asked in a deep morning voice.

“It’s me, let me in”

Marcy put some coffee on and opened the door for her assistant, not remotely prepared for the shit storm she was about to be presented with.

“Sit down” Tracey advised, seriously.

Marcy’s eyebrows furrowed and she did as she was asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning as Tracey passed her a copy of today’s Daily Mail.

“What you doing buying this rag?” she asked, half laughing “Page 39” Tracey advised.

She leafed through the pages glaring at the poor journalism and pointless photos of whoever passed for a celebrity these days and then she got to page 39. Photographs of her with José and Mauricio, 24 hours apart.

“Fuck” was all she could muster.

“But it’s my job Tracey, who is to say these are anything but business meetings?”

Tracey told her to read on “The newly appointed Manchester United manager arrived at the young FA Senior Manager’s apartment late on Tuesday evening and wasn’t seen resurfacing until 4pm the following afternoon, she was then seen canoodling in a trendy Kensington bar with Argentinian Pochettino and shared a late night dessert by the roaring fire before the pair left in the same cab”

“Again - no evidence of anything for christ sake!”

Tracey winced, “Mauricio has issued a statement saying your meeting was wholly professional but he said you confided in him over your relationship with José…”

Marcy’s face went from the palest white to the fieriest red within seconds “That bastard, he kissed me in the cab, really forcefully and then gave me a mouthful when I said I was in love with José” she explained “Is this his way of revenge? Because I dented his damn ego?”

Tracey shrugged hoping that was a rhetorical question but a few minutes later she realised Marcy was awaiting a plan of action.

“Look, your job is safe, you haven’t acted unprofessionally and if a journalist photographed José leaving your place then so what, as you say it doesn’t prove anything, you have meetings with men like him dozens of times a month, yeah?”

Marcy nodded, “I need to talk with José”

“I’ll call him, trust me, I will speak to him” Tracey offered.

“How come you didn’t ask me about Mauricio? After that message I left for you?” Marcy questioned.

Tracey shook her head “What message? And it’s none of my business, I will never pry into your private life Marcy you should know that by now”

“I left you a voicemail, about Mauricio kissing me”

Tracey took out her iPhone, “No, I didn’t get that, look” she handed her phone over and Marcy searched frantically through her messages, several from her but not from that night.

“Oh Jesus…” Marcy was now hurriedly looking at her own phone and upon discovering she had called José by accident yelled “FUCK OFF” before dropping her head to her hands, the realisation of her actions suddenly becoming apparent.

Tracey left and Marcy tried to process the mess she had caused for herself, not at all helped by Mauricio’s comments to the press. She expected more from him.

As Marcy DuVall pondered what was becoming a disastrous love life, the Argentinian was on the telephone to his illustrious Portuguese colleague.

“What is this shit in the news Pochettino?” José spat down the phone “Is very unprofessional no?”

Mauricio’s blood boiled “I was asked for comment, I give comment, all is true”

“I see photograph of you, with HER, I do not see you doing anything else, she says you try to kiss her…” his voice fell away as he began to realise how paranoid and possessive he was sounding, he’d only known her a few weeks and he was on the phone embroiled in a media war over her.

“I tell you” Mauricio repeated again “Is all true”

“She turned you down eh?” there was a definite arrogant edge to his tone which made Mauricio feel even more shit.

He sighed and confirmed “She told me was not the right time, sí?”

“Ok” José said before saying goodbye.

He wondered how to play it, she had been trying to reach him and Melia had been fobbing her off each time, this didn’t make him feel good, not for one second. It made him feel disrespectful, petty even. She couldn’t be feeling good over the publicity right now, as for José it didn’t bother him in the slightest they had reported he’d spent the night with an amazing young woman. For too long now the press had been writing lies about his private life - it made a change for something to be true. He would call her, after training.

“Hey Jürgen” Marcy answered with a mouth full of noodles.

“How are you after the, you know?”

“Didn’t think you read the papers”

“I don’t but my assistant does, are you alright?”

She finished chewing and took a sip of water “Jürgen I’m fine, Mauricio is fine, I’m sure José is fine. The press are what they are, I couldn’t care less”

“You sure?”

She paused, “I’m fine, I will be fine, just drop it yeah?”

Jürgen knew he’d be named in the following day’s papers as a link to her, everyone could predict this would happen - Young FA Starlet in all too friendly settings with top managers… He worried for her reputation more than his own, those who didn’t know her would be judging her actions, accusing her of sleeping her way to success, this couldn’t be further from the truth.

Marcy’s phone had been ringing all day, she declined the unknown callers and had only spoken with Jürgen all day, when, after a long bath she saw José was calling she answered nervously with a meek “Hello?”

“You are alright yes?”

His words were forthright, almost like he was in a rush.

“I will be”

“You come here, right now, I have booked the flight, arranged a car, pack a bag and I will see you at 11.30”  
And then he hung up.

Marcy quickly gathered some things and stuffed them into her overnight bag, 15 minutes later a car was at her door and taking her to the airport, a further hour later and she was in a car heading to José’s swanky city centre apartment. The driver opened the door for her and he advised she use the service lift, selecting the top floor once in.

“Only one apartment on the top floor Miss..” he informed her before giving her a cheeky yet subtle wink.

Amazed by the architecture she stared up at the black glass on the ceiling of the lift, red glowing buttons and a silver floor, it was sleek, modern and practically film noir. She had felt whisked off of her feet as the lift silently sped up the side of the building and stopped within seconds, she was was confronted by a long corridor and she cautiously walked down and then followed the instructions to go left to the Penthouse. There was one door at the end, black marble, enormous and she tapped firmly on it waiting for a few seconds for a response.

José opened the door and ushered her in, he told her to not say a word as he took her bag and then guided her into the living room - complete with a panoramic view of the city. Marcy went to ask several questions and was instantly reprimanded and told to speak when only spoken to, his brown eyes beamed intensely at her as he spoke and he knew she was finding this entire thing exciting. He poured them each a glass of red wine, handing hers to her before scoffing “Better than that awful Malbec you were drinking last night…”

He removed his grey jacket and undid a button on his polo shirt, motioning for her to sit in front of him on the floor, she followed his instructions and sat with the back of her head against his crotch, she sipped the wine which was better than Pochettino’s Malbec and then relaxed as José pulled her hair back and ran his fingers through it, his breath getting heavier as he did so.

“I spoke with the Argentinian, very interesting conversation….”

Marcy bit her lip, thinking if she just went along with him the rewards would be out of this world.

“Especially the bit about you turning him down….”

José’s hands rubbed the back of her neck and down to her collarbone as he spoke and she released a quiet sigh when he plunged his right hand down her bra and gripped her breast roughly.

“Why would you do that hmm?”

She remained silent until he told her to answer.

“Because I have feelings for another man” she stated confidently.

He laughed deeply and then stood up and moved in front of her “Stay there” he began, “In fact, no, on your knees yes”

José looked down at those enormous brown eyes and plump red lips and then unzipped his trousers, reached into his boxer shorts and gripped his rock hard cock his hand sliding up and down it next to her face, he tried his best to stay in character but when she licked her lips he too let out a guttural groan.

“Stand up” he ordered, to divert his attention from just how gorgeous she was looking, “Bend over, lift your skirt, pull down your tights….”

Marcy started to think he had been watching way too much pornography - not that she was complaining, she found it hot beyond belief that he was getting off on telling her what to do, when she moved her hand down to her sodden knickers he tutted loudly from behind her.

“Not allowed…” he drawled and then pushed her hand away, replacing it with his own…

“Excited no?” he whispered as his fingers swiped up inside her momentarily making her wince with pleasure “Because of me?”

Marcy thrust her hips a little when he bent down behind her and began to lick her, she wasn’t expecting that for one second, she figured this evening was all about him, all about his ego and pleasing him but this…. God, she had dreamt of him doing this to her. His right hand pushed her hard so she flung forward and clung to the back of the sofa, her legs now widely spread as his mouth consumed her entirely, the sound and feel of him licking her made her thighs tense repeatedly and not oblivious to this he calmed it down and then stood behind her.

“You need this eh?” he asked “Fucking?” he confirmed as if there was anything lost in translation.

“Ugh yes”

He shifted his hips and gripped onto her sides as he easily entered her, that first feeling one of relief and he called out with pleasure, he had so much pent up aggression over what had unfolded the last few days that having her like this was the welcome release he needed so bad. He didn’t warn her when she began to moan and groan loudly, he encouraged it, asked her how it felt, asked her every step of the way if he was doing ok…

“Fuckinghell….” his loud moan followed by an audible swallow and then a hitch in breath indicated his climax, his fingers on top of hers as she came moments after him, she felt the warmth from him spill down her inner thighs and then he was biting her shoulder, his chest pounding against her.

That was what he needed, and then some.

“Your feelings” he asked, rubbing the life back into his left leg which he had used to gain purchase on the sofa cushion “For me” he finished, and she waited for an elaboration.

“Real?” he said, eventually.

Marcy would not be foolishly going on dates with attractive Argentinian’s in future and she told him as much, he nodded and asked her if she would go to bed with him properly.

“Properly?” she questioned “What was what we just did if it wasn’t proper?!”

“Now that I know, yes? Will be different..”


	10. Four's A Crowd

Marcy stepped into the enormous wet room and turned the shower on, the marble tiles were so decadent and although she had stayed in many wonderful hotels in her time this apartment of José’s was by far the most impressive she had ever seen. The jets began to powerfully shoot down over her body and she squirted some shampoo into her hands and began to lather it through her hair, even the damn shampoo was luxurious. A few minutes later she felt a pair of large hands around her waist, she backed into him a little and he helped her with the rest of the suds in her hair.

“Mmm…god” she said quietly as the shower still pummelled down on her body.

He edged her closer towards the tiles, his hands now rubbing her shoulders firmly and his cock rubbing up against her backside. When he dropped his mouth to her neck and bit her she winced with unbridled pleasure, “You like?” he asked deeply, she didn’t answer it was pretty obvious she was loving it. He pushed her arms up above her body and placed them on the tiles holding both of her hands there with his left hand and then gripping his rock hard cock with his right, he asked her to spread her legs a little and then gently eased into her, a guttural satisfying groan filling the air. The sensation of the hot water and his body flush against hers made for a gratifying combination, he looked down and watched himself fucking her, keeping her held in place the entire time and quickly bringing the both of them to a shuddering end. She turned around to face him with a huge dopey grin on her face, he didn’t say a single thing just winked at her and then proceeded to shower as though nothing had even happened.

Marcy was sitting at the kitchen table when he resurfaced looking relaxed as hell and smelling heavenly, she poured him some coffee and watched as he fed his leather belt through his trousers and tucked in his shirt.

“Ok?” he asked, sipping the coffee.

“More than” she said bashfully “I could get used to what you just did in there”

He smirked and raised his eyebrows, he was feeling confident this morning - more confident than he had done in months in fact, and there was no doubt that it was all down to her. They’d gone to bed after their session on the sofa and made love properly, until then they’d been shagging but this was different, the things she had said to him during and after proved that. When she lifted her head off of his chest and told him outright she was in love with him he didn’t even have to ponder his response, he said he felt the same. And it was true. As much as he loved it, it also scared the fuck out of him.

“I’ve managed to get a few days holiday, Tracey will be fine without me, I mean, that’s ok isn’t it?” she asked as he ate.

“Of course, you have your laptop?”

She nodded, she could work on her book while she was up there, she did think of maybe travelling over to Liverpool to meet with Jürgen but she didn’t want José to get pissed off at her, maybe she would broach the subject this evening.

“I will take you to dinner tonight” he said before pulling on his jacket and kissing her deeply, she was about to shove his jacket off of his shoulders again when he pulled away and spoke into her mouth “Insatiable….” she had laughed and he left with a beaming grin.

Marcy decided to call Jürgen and sound him out about the book and perhaps suggest meeting somewhere neutral as apposed to going to his place, “Hmm, why are you in Manchester then? You said yesterday you wouldn’t be going…”

Marcy scoffed “Just ask me Jürgen, you don’t usually beat around the bush like this”

“He’s no good for you, you know that”

“Oh please, wind your neck in, I’m happy right now, don’t ruin it” she answered back defensively.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, he loves one person and one person only and it won’t ever be you”

“JÜRGEN” She shouted, now getting genuinely angry with him and his bitterness.

“Ok, ok, I apologise. Try to avoid the newspapers today” he said ominously “They have mentioned me and that Steve guy from United you had a thing with”

“Steve Jenkins?” she asked, he confirmed. It was more than a thing she had with Steve, they were engaged to be married for fucks sake.

“That was years ago”

“That’s the media for you Marce, but you need to tell José about Steve, if you haven’t already. Please be careful. I’ve known him for years, the man treats women like possessions”

Marcy listened and took it all in, whether she believed it was another thing. She had seen José act possessive but it wasn’t off putting to her, the men she had dated in the past had been so chilled out, maybe it was time she was with an old fashioned passionate guy. She signed off with Jürgen and decided to work on her book, taking out her notepad and laptop she sat at the kitchen table for 5 hours and typed. José arrived home some 8 hours later looking worn out but still insisting on taking her to dinner, they arrived at a small Italian bistro just after 9pm and were placed in a quiet candlelit corner, she told him about Jürgen which she could tell incensed him immediately.

“Klopp and his big mouth” he spat in response “He knows nothing about my life”

Marcy shrugged wishing she hadn’t seen bothered, she didn’t want to purposely wind him up but she supposed she should have known better “I’m sorry I mentioned it now”

“Is not your fault” he said quietly and then signalled to the waiter for more wine “Back in a moment” he said throwing his napkin down, she shook her head and breathed out deeply. She looked around the room, nobody was really paying them any attention but she had noted a group of guys in the corner who were becoming rowdy, she suddenly felt extremely self conscious that was until Steve Jenkins of all people walked through the door and instantly spotted her.

Marcy stood and he kissed her on both cheeks, commenting on how great she looked, he did too, just a little older, and greyer.

“Listen, I saw the papers don’t worry about any of it” he said kindly “Are you here with Mourinho?” he knew the answer, only Mourinho would order Portuguese wine in an Italian restaurant.

She smiled “I am, he’s in the gents, huge coincidence that I should see you today isn’t it Steve?”

Marcy tapped her wine glass with her nails and watched Steve squirm, he had clearly spoken with José about her today “Does he know about us?” she asked, seriously.

Steve shook his head “If he does it hasn’t come from me darling”

“Darling?” José interjected from behind him, practically squaring up to the much taller man “I was gonna marry her once upon a time José, there you go Marce, done it for you”

Steve swaggered off and Marcy’s shoulders slumped, fucking great. José’s eyes became intense and angered.

“Is that true?” he asked her straight out.

“Yes but it was years ago” she explained defensively.

This is what scared the shit out of him, the fact she was young and for all intents and purposes - single. He knew she’d had relationships before of course, as had he - but one of his worst traits was jealousy, his blood boiled when he heard Steve call her darling.

“It’s fine” he said, clearly unhappy as he refilled their wine glasses “My problem not yours”

“Steve’s alright, you must know that”

“I have no opinion to be honest with you, I don’t have to see him too much”

Marcy nodded desperate to turn the atmosphere around, “Come on drink up and lets go, I’m feeling tired”

He looked up at her with a glint in his eye, “Tired?”

She licked her lips seductively “I’m REALLY tired” she confirmed, her code for wanting to go to bed with him working perfectly.

The waiter arrived with their bill and he continued to tease her “If you are tired you must have a long, relaxing early night” he drawled, making her squeeze her thighs together under the table.

“That’s exactly what I need” she answered, and noted the waiter’s reddening cheeks.


	11. Four's A Crowd

Marcy had been dating José for a little over four months when she was invited to the Liverpool v Man U game at Anfield that Monday night. Her communication channels with Jürgen had broken down somewhat since the start of the season which wasn’t a major issue - it was more awkward for him than anything as he would speak to her regularly regarding his fines amongst other things, on the phone to him she remained professional and he was always short with her, always desperate to wrap up the conversation. Things with José had been strained the last few weeks mainly due to their schedules clashing so badly, not to mention the travelling between London and Manchester which wore the both of them out. When he did have any free time she would usually be in meetings or in a different country. He knew this would be tough, the media didn’t bother him they would always write shit about him no matter what, she told him she could handle it and he didn’t doubt her at all but as the big Derby approached he sat in his office and realised it had been 11 days since he’d seen her.

“I’m flying up at 1” Marcy told him down the phone, she heard him sigh loudly “That’s alright isn’t it?”

He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger “Of course…”

He felt exhausted, she always had a calming effect on him and he couldn’t wait to see her but his key focus was still on the game and how to win the personal battle over Klopp. That was dominating his thoughts more than anything.

“Sure?” she asked, wanting reassurance especially as he was sounding less than thrilled about her visit.

“I am sorry, I am tired, I need… I need to see you”

She smiled widely and he could tell and he instantly felt some of that anxiety disappear, “Go straight to the apartment, yes?”

“Ok….Will you be there?”

“I’m leaving my office in an hour, I’ll be there”

They said their goodbyes and Marcy could tell he was frustrated, she could of course help to some extent with that, she too felt a lot of pent up sexual frustration but as far as the game went all she could do was be impartial but try to support him the best she could. Would she get away without seeing Jürgen? She doubted that. Doubt. That was the word of the moment.

He had sent a car to the airport for her and she arrived at his much loved swanky flat just after 1:30, accessing through the service entrance as usual, she felt a buzz of excitement as she put her key in the door. She could hear him speaking so walked through to the kitchen where his voice was booming, she knew it must be family as he wasn’t speaking English. She mouthed hello, and he winked back informing her he would be done in five minutes. God she was a vision, even in jeans and an Adidas top, he wanted to push her against that worktop and have his frustrations relieved right there… He took a deep breath and continued speaking with his daughter. She placed her bag in the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed, waiting for him to wrap up his call and come and see her.

“Good flight?” he asked finally joining her, she looked up his tracksuit clad body in awe, she was especially thankful that those tapered style tracksuit bottoms had suddenly becoming in vogue, they clung to his legs beautifully.

“Fine” she answered eventually, “How you feeling?”

He sat next to her and grabbed her face forcefully, his mouth showing her exactly how he was feeling, she melted into him straight away, his body gently pushing them both up the bed and his left leg pushing hers apart, her moans spurred him on to take it further and his dexterous hands pushed her hooded top up and over her head revealing her black silk bra.

“Fuck…” he whispered under his breath as he viewed her choice of underwear “For me?” he asked with a smirk, she nodded and then pushed him on to his back and straddled his hips, her hands felt under his top and firmly touched up his chest taking his top with them.

José bit his lip as she yanked down his tracksuit bottoms unceremoniously and clumsily kicked off her jeans, the whole time desperate to feel himself inside her, when she gently sat in his lap he shut his eyes tightly and groaned loudly. God she made him feel amazing, her body moved sinuously above him and his hands gripped her hips as she gyrated on him perfectly.

“Ohgod…” she whispered as she leant back a little and grabbed his shins “Fucking ‘ell…..”

His eyes were intense as he watched and felt the familiar waves of warmth begin to pass through his body, he’d not heard her cry out quite as loudly as she did that afternoon when she came but he felt a definite sense of pride from it. They lay back afterwards and chatted quietly, she kissed his mouth gently, her hand on his neck the whole time, telling him she missed him…

“This? You missed this?” he asked.

“I missed it all” she said, kissing the top of his shoulder now “Not just this, you”

He kissed her forehead gently “Me too”

“Make the most of today, yes?”

Marcy couldn’t get more than one day off of work at the moment so the following morning she would be flying back to London early, she felt a pain in her gut when she thought about that.

“I’ll be in London this weekend” he said, his hand in her hair “Take you for a nice dinner hmm?”

She nodded, another big game for him that weekend as his return to Chelsea beckoned. He was the most positive man she had ever met, he didn’t really seem perturbed by Sunday, not at the moment anyhow.

“Are you training this afternoon?” she asked, he nodded.

“How long do we have?”

He looked at his watch “Another hour”

She moved her body over him and he shifted to accommodate her, as her lips dropped to his chest he tensed and she felt it.

“Relax….I mean it….You need to, ahead of tonight, yeah?”

He’d have said yes to anything she asked at that moment in time, he nodded and closed his eyes as she purposefully and lovingly kissed every part of his chest and down to his groin, when she did eventually take him in her mouth he was in heaven.

“Marcy” Jürgen nodded at Anfield as they crossed paths in the VIP area.  
“Hey, what’s with the cold shoulder?” she asked, spinning him around by his elbow.

As animated as ever Jürgen laughed and then stood in front of her folding his arms “You serious?”

Marcy nodded, her face pained.

“Go and see your boyfriend Marcy, leave me alone”


	12. Four's A Crowd

Marcy was sat on the halfway line between the pair of them for the game, she had been miffed by Jürgen’s cold response the entire time and she knew he had been looking up at her before kick off to try and make her feel uneasy. José looked up a few times too, a comforting smile each time which made her feel warm inside. She had been speaking with Steve at half time, mainly it was about work but he turned the conversation to her private life eventually.

“There’s a position going here you know, press position too, would suit you perfectly…that’s if you could live and work with him of course…”

Marcy frowned, it really was none of his bloody business so she nodded and sipped her tea, “Hmm ok” she answered eventually.

Steve laughed “You never used to be this guarded, is this the effect he has on you hmm?”

She shook her head “Behave yourself, he hasn’t changed me”

Steve scoffed, totally unconvinced by what she was saying “Anyway, think about that job yeah? You can’t be loving working stupid hours, sitting in boring meetings - you’re better than that”

Steve kissed her cheek and walked back down to the dugout.

José and Jürgen had been competing in a battle of wits for the best part of the second half, Marcy watched this unfold in front of her as both managers were repeatedly warned by the officials, she thought it would be a miracle if either of them escaped without heavy fines tonight.

“She’ll get bored of you soon” Jürgen said into José’s ear, his hand in front of his mouth.

“Not a chance” José retorted, Jürgen characteristically guffawed and then shook his head.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” Jürgen batted this back with venom and much to his annoyance José just laughed hysterically, he didn’t seem phased, not at all. Had he managed to get her to fall for him, something Jürgen never quite succeeded in doing? He found it hard to hide his jealousy and José observed him, striding over and asking “Were you not man enough, was that it?”

Jürgen clenched his fists and then felt his assistant pull him back, the last thing they needed was a bust up live on television, there were photographers all over the place who had already picked up on their exchange, but José dropped it after that last comment, for Marcy’s sake more than anything. They shook hands begrudgingly at full time and went their separate ways.

Marcy didn’t really give what Steve had said another thought until after the game and she and José were driving back to Manchester, he had been quiet but that was normal after a game. The fact they drew with Klopp’s team frustrated him, she had told him he had nothing to be worried about and she had praised the performance. God, she hadn’t done that since Dortmund, she was meant to be impartial given her job but the more she spoke the more she was coming across as a supporter, and not just of the team - of his, she was supporting him regarding his work. Like a real, grown up relationship. Shit. She had been miles away while he drove, she stared out of the window the whole way back and they both got out of the car and into the lift in the apartment block in silence.

“Drink?” she asked, kicking off her shoes, he shook his head and placed his keys and phone on the worktop in the kitchen.

“I’m exhausted” he admitted, throwing himself down on the sofa and pulling his jumper over his head.

“I’m not surprised”

“Time is your flight?” he asked quietly.

“6:30, taxi is coming at 5”

He rubbed his forehead and shifted over as she sat down next to him, his arm pulling her in to his shoulder, “You did good, you know” she said, her hand resting on his knee, his sighed out loudly.

“Come on, it’s late”

He clearly did not want to talk about the game right now, he stood and pulled her up making sure her body pressed against his tightly, she gazed up at him and saw the tiredness in his eyes, her arms slung across his shoulders as his hands rested at the bottom of her back, a cheeky glint in his eye making her giggle.

“What is funny?” he asked gripping her arse firmly and pulling her as close as was humanly possible, “Hmm, tell me” he groaned into her neck, his mouth gorging on her.

“You’re meant to be tired….” she sighed, angling her head so he could gain more access to her skin, the feeling of his tongue licking just beneath her ear broke her and she pulled away and grabbed his hand taking the pair of them to his bed as quickly as she could. Marcy pulled him down on top of her, both of them still fully dressed “Clothes, clothes” he ordered, she shook her head and instead unzipped his trousers and then plunged her hand inside his boxers, quickly following her lead he forcefully pulled down her tights, ripping them in the process and with one loud unceremonious grunt entered her roughly.

“Leave that on” she demanded as he tried to remove his white shirt, he raised his eyebrows and did as he was told, now up on his knees and his hands controlling her hips with expert precision, he closed his eyes when she arched her back upwards, those sexy moans of hers drove him absolutely insane, so much so that he had to stop looking and slow himself down a little.

“Let it go” she said, in between his hard and languid hip movements “It’s ok…” she added knowing full well he had slowed the pace so he didn’t appear selfish.

José’s heart began to thump loudly as the blood began to rush to one place all at once, increasing the pressure and again achieving the most ridiculously pleasureful momentum as she writhed underneath him, speaking in the most unconstrained and wild manner imaginable. Fuck, the things spilling from her filthy mouth, he’d never heard anything like it and he revelled in every single second of it. She gripped his shoulders when he came, and then pulled him down on top of her as he continued to twitch and spasm, gently helping him to regain composure.

“Ohmygod…” he spoke into her mouth, “Where the fuck did you come from?” he joked and she slapped him across the back, he kicked his trousers off and unbuttoned his shirt before lying back down next to her - she too, was now undressed.

“I am serious woman, Jesus fucking christ…” he smirked and informed her he wasn’t complaining, far from it.

Marcy lay on her side and touched up and down his chest, her eyes glancing from his mouth to his neck and back up again, he still looked like he hadn’t slept in a week but she found it adorable, his grey hair an absolute mess where she had gripped and grabbed it “Ok?” he asked deeply, sensing himself falling asleep for the first time in days, his fingertips moving up and down her arm gently.

“I don’t want to go back, you know that?” she asked, her voice cracking a little.

He opened his eyes, picking up on her seriousness “What are you saying?” he asked, now leaning on his elbow facing her, he wanted nothing more than to hear her say those three words right now, godknows he had been wanting to say it for some time.

“I’m saying…” she paused to kiss his mouth deeply, her tongue slowly moving around his and his hands gripping bunches of her hair, she pulled away and stared into his brown eyes “I want to stay” she said eventually “I want to stay with you….for good, I can’t leave”

He smiled kindly and then kissed her again, “Then stay” he spoke like it was the simplest thing in the world and when she explained it wasn’t that easy he replied “Yes, yes it is…” he tensed and waited, watching her think, watching her decide whether or not to say how she was truly feeling.

“This isn’t easy for me” she said quietly, his hand held hers tightly and their faces were millimetres apart, why was she so emotionally retarded sometimes? God, she frustrated herself so much, that whole not wanting to lay her feelings on the line issue had blighted her for years, it wasn’t so much a fear of commitment, more a fear of being rejected - even now, with this amazing man staring into her eyes like she was the only woman in the world, his hand gripping hers for reassurance, his mouth gently kissing her face… She took in a lungful of air, “I can’t fucking help but love you can I?”


	13. Four's A Crowd

Marcy called in sick the next day, she needed time to figure out a contingency plan - get her head straight, then decide on how to broach the subject of the job going at Man U, she’d not even asked José about it… Would he be thrilled or find it too much? She’d said she didn’t want to leave and he was positively elated, but working together too? This was pretty serious, and after only five months.. It was a leap of faith that was for sure. He had left while she was still half asleep, groaning deeply as he threw his right leg over both of hers and pulled her in tighter, he had said something but she couldn’t remember what, something about a meal maybe?..

Marcy sat at the kitchen table with her laptop out, writing a few extra things for her book which was now taking shape mainly thanks to Jürgen’s input regardless of his personal grudge, he’d get over it eventually. When the buzzer for the apartment went at just after 2pm she assumed José had forgotten his keys and she jumped up full of pep for the fact he was home extremely early, she practically ran to the door and plumped up her hair in the process. With a huge sultry grin on her face she opened the door and was presented with a slim, young, attractive girl with a less than happy expression.

“Can I help you?” she asked politely, the girl pushed her way through and left Marcy agog in the doorway.

“Erm, excuse me?” she called following the girl as quickly as she could.

“Melia” she said, full of attitude “I guess you’re this Marcy woman?”

Marcy eyebrows met and then she nodded “Who are you?”

“The daughter he’s probably spent hours talking about, the one with the disastrous boyfriends and no career”

The girl sat at the kitchen table, eyeing Marcy’s open laptop, Marcy pushed the lid shut and continued to listen to the girl “Dortmund? Cool”

“Ok, look your father isn’t here, I have no clue when he’ll be back”

The girl swished her hair “So, what you live here now?”

Marcy still had her guard very much in place and folded her arms firmly, indicating she was not to be messed with or about to accept any of her less than impressive remarks.

“I’ll call him, shall I?” Marcy offered, picking up her phone.

Melia shook her head “Nah, I’ll just go take a shower and take my stuff to my room”

She flounced off and left Marcy speechless. Her room? What the fuck. Her phone vibrated : “Don’t forget this evening, sending you something over for the occasion, back at 5 x”

Today was turning out to be an utter disaster, and as for tonight.. There was some charity event he had mentioned to her, late last night and again that morning, she’d absentmindedly agreed to accompany him, everyone from the club would be there including Steve who was bound to ask her about the job, and actually thinking about it - ask her why she wasn’t back home in London. Fuck, this was way too much pressure, her first formal evening out as the new girlfriend of one of the most eligible bachelors and respected men in his field and now the arrival of the darling daughter. Luckily, Melia kept herself hidden away in what she now knew to be her room, so Marcy ploughed on with her work, another ring of the buzzer and delivery of the most exquisite cocktail dress from José stopped her in her tracks. She removed it out of the black tissue paper and held it against her body, it was beautiful, too beautiful…   
José knew his daughter was at the apartment as he parked up his Audi. He sat in his car for a few minutes, wondering how Marcy would have dealt with her showing up like this, he was more than used to her comings and goings but they’d not even met one another and his daughter could be so unpredictable at times. He switched off the engine and grabbed his training bag off the passenger seat, taking the stairs so he could think of an explanation for Melia’s behaviour. He hoped maybe the dress would soften the blow…

“Hey” she said nonchalantly looking up from her laptop, his face instantly softened when he saw her sat there.

“She is here, yes?” he asked quietly “I am sorry, she has a habit of doing this”

He moved around the table and stood in front of her, those tracksuit bottoms once again sending waves of heat down to her groin, and he knew it.

“Not your fault” she replied casually “But, her own room? Were you going to tell me?”

He rubbed his forehead and then his chin “She is family, and it isn’t a regular thing you know? I am sorry, this isn’t how I wanted you to meet her”

Marcy stood up and then pulled the boxed dress upwards in front of the pair of them “And this? Is this you trying not to fuck me off?”

He shook his head and took the box, carefully placing it on the table “Not at all….” he gripped the back of her head and roughly pulled her towards him, their mouths crashing together violently and him pulling at her hair before he sunk his tongue down the back of her throat, she was conscious of his daughter walking in and seeing them like this, in full on porno mode so she pulled back “I suddenly feel uncomfortable doing this here” she said, tugging his hand and as he was about to follow her Melia walked into the kitchen and greeted her dad, speaking Spanish at full throttle. His frown told her everything she needed to know, eg. this wasn’t going to be a short, easy conversation.

Marcy showered while they expressively ‘discussed’ the girl’s latest problems, she sat on the chair in the bedroom when he knocked on the door and walked over, helping her with the zip on her dress, he was stunned by how amazing she looked, her long dark hair pulled up lazily but sophisticated, block red heels adding height and showing those toned calves - he was beyond proud that he would be seen with her tonight around so many people he respected.

“You’d better get a move on, we don’t have long, and also” she paused, wondering whether to ask his opinion on the job Steve mentioned, “You owe me for earlier…” bottled it. He winked and got himself ready, less than an hour later they arrived at a swanky city centre hotel, being his “Plus One” seemed weird, she was normally the one taking Plus One’s to events, usually boring F.A dinners that none of her friends would tag along to so nine times out of ten she’d go alone, leave alone and generally feel fed up when she arrive home, to no one. It was obvious they were a couple, the way he looked at her confirmed that, and the way she didn’t flinch at all when his hand made it’s way around her waist and stayed there supportively. Marcy was actually enjoying herself, at a corporate event, first time for everything. Following the meal, she circulated, recognising a lot of people from previous meetings or events, a couple of the backroom staff from Dortmund were there too, asking her about the book which thrilled her. José looked at her from across the room, she held the attention of everyone she spoke to and he sighed quietly to himself.

“You’re a lucky man José” Steve Jenkins said in his ear, “Don’t fuck it up like I did”

José turned to face his team’s head of press and nodded “I won’t fuck it up” he confirmed “I can’t”

Steve watched him watching her, he knew exactly how he was feeling, seeing her in her absolute element was incredible, her passion for the sport, for other people - he’d always found it impressive.

“She ask you about the job?” Steve said “We had a quick chat, she’s too constrained at Fuck All”

The two men laughed at his reference to the FA, “No, she hasn’t. Press?” José enquired.

Steve nodded, “She’d be perfect, only thing is she’d be with you at work, may change your dynamic”

“I will support whatever she wants to do” José confirmed and then walked over to her, asking her for two seconds and pulling her to the side by her elbow, the group of people she was with waited patiently and eyed her serious expression as José whispered into her ear.

“Look serious” he said “Don’t soften your expression, just look serious and nod”

“You’re worrying me…” she whispered back, retaining her serious expression and nodding just as he’d requested.

“Is nothing to worry about, we leave in one hour, keep nodding”

She did.

“With leave in one hour, and I take you home, to our bed, and I flip you over and fuck you hard, yes? You cry my name loudly, then after my frustration has been resolved I make love to you, slow…”

Her mouth had dropped open and her cheeks began to flush, “Really slow, yes?”

He looked at her and winked and then walked back over to Steve.

“Sorry about that, work stuff” Marcy said unconvincingly, the women she had been chatting with noted her red cheeks and giggled “It’s warm in here isn’t it?” she asked, amid another fit of giggles.

True to his word he came and got her an hour later, the pair sitting silently in the taxi back home, a charge in the air and him feeling full on alpha male preparing himself for how he was going to manhandle her into his bed in just a few minutes.

“You liked that didn’t you hmm?” he asked once they were through the door, she smirked and replied with a discreet “Maybe”

He shut the door and pushed her body up against it, breathing in through her teeth as his hand dragged up the back of her thighs and into her tights, carefully he removed them and then unzipped the off the scale expensive dress he’d bought for her, “My favourite….” he remarked on her black underwear and then took her hands and lead them into the bedroom.

“I saw how you look at me earlier, hmm….” He span her around by her shoulders at the end of the bed and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders and replacing the fabric with his fingers, touching gently all across her back before pulling the clip from her hair and letting it tumble down around her back, he bent down and caressed her back side his mouth kissing the tops of her thighs as the silky knickers pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of them and sighed loudly as his tongue licked the bottom of her back and his hand pushing her forwards so she could rest on her elbows, “Tell me….what you think when you look at me that way…”

Marcy could feel his cock on her back and the anticipation of him unleashing his primal side had got her going even back at the party, he felt how slick she was and his throat groaned, a little “Fuck”….. under his breath making her skin prick with sweat.

“I look at you and I want you, god do I want you….”

“This?” he asked teasing her with his cock, “You want this hmm?”

She moved her body fluidly as he pushed into her, a loud gasp of relief filling the room followed by him speaking to her in Spanish, rolling his R’s in that way which always made her unfold, when he asked did she want it in English she said a blunt “No”…

“That filthy mouth of yours is silent now…” he observed, his nails digging into her beautifully curvy hips “Silenced you?” he teased “Fucking you so good you can’t speak, no?”

“Ohgod….” she tensed on him when he gripped her arse and began to slam into her, his energy and power more impressive than any man she’d ever experienced, even one half his age, “Fuck….yes…” she cried “THERE”, she called out several times as he vigorously continued, his speed and angle nothing short of spectacular and when she let go after several attempts to stop herself she saw bright spiking lights for a few seconds, her mouth gaping but nothing coming out, his body shaking against her back and his lungs desperately searching for air.

“Holy fucking shit” Marcy gasped as she fell onto her front, her body covered in sweat.

José stood up at the end of the bed and looked down at her, totally spent and still coming down.

“Magnífico…”


	14. Four's A Crowd

“That dress was too much” Marcy broke what was a comfortable silence and found herself the victim of one of his infamous glares.

“I mean it” she confirmed “I don’t need stuff like that”

“Have you thought” he began, now sitting up on his elbow and pushing the hair off her face “I wanted to buy it for you, hmm?”

Those brown eyes darted around her face, knowing exactly what he was doing, manipulative bastard…

“No more gestures like that, please” she said quietly throwing the duvet off the pair of them and sitting up “Come on, I need a drink”

She stood up and threw on one of his training tops, he watched as the cotton covered her soft, flawless skin, completely comfortable with the fact he was getting another raging hard on and when she turned and looked down at his naked body he smirked so proudly.

“I haven’t forgotten part two of your little plan you know…” she said quietly, kneeling on the mattress, her knees next to his chest.

“Ah slow, yes? Hmm, I haven’t forgotten either…”

Marcy kissed his lips gently and then slapped his wrist when he gripped her arse and in a feeble attempt tried to pull her back under the sheets “Move it” she demanded, speaking directly into his mouth.

José grumbled, he would’ve been happy to stay in that room with her for the entire duration until morning but he did as he was told, now there was a first. Marcy was pouring some wine when Melia moodily swaggered into the kitchen, the look the girl gave her for wearing her Father’s training shirt was nothing less than lame, in fact she should have just come out and said it to her. Thankful for the girl’s silence she retrieved a third glass and poured some wine for her, “Where is he?” she asked as Marcy didn’t break her stride through to the living area “Shower” she replied bluntly.

“So is this for real, you and him? Am I going to be calling you step mother?” there was an edge to girl’s voice, something which Marcy didn’t care for, she played it cool and swallowed some wine before coughing.

“I have no intention of being your step mother Melia”

“Are you going to tell my mother this? When she gets here, in about 5 minutes?”

Marcy froze. He couldn’t have known, he wouldn’t keep that from her. Would he?

“If I have to, yes” Marcy answered finally, wondering if the panic inside showed on her face.

José was banging around in the kitchen and Marcy excused herself from the sofa, taking longer than usual strides and quietly closing the kitchen door, “What the fuck? Her mother is coming over? WHAT THE FUCK” She asked angrily.

“Is she?” José replied, totally undeterred by this news “Oh ok”

“OK?! No it is not bloody OK!” Marcy ranted “Why would I want to meet your ex wife José, why?”

He was almost charmed by her distress, found it quite adorable in fact, “Relax…” he said, oozing calmness “C’mere…”

She shook her head, feeling totally stressed out “Please don’t make me go through this”

José giggled under his breath, “COME HERE” he demanded, she moved into his chest and let his arms encompass her tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head as he reassured her, eventually she loosened up in his arms, her own hands running through his grey hair.

“Remember what I promised you, for later hmm? Think of that”

She pulled back and nodded, he had a real knack of pacifying her at times, a fact which had surprised her each time given his intense nature in his professional life. At home he was unfazed by everything, nothing wound him up.. Well, apart from Klopp…

“We need to speak about your job also” José added as they walked down the hall to the lounge where his ex wife and daughter were now firmly in position.

Marcy noticeably took a deep breath, she’d never had to meet an ex wife before and it scared the shit out of her. She had given talks all over the world to some really important people but that was nothing in comparison to meeting the ex Mrs Mourinho.

“Melika, this is Marcy, Marcy, Melika”

Fuck, she was so glamourous, intimidatingly so, Marcy’s eyes fixed on her intensely as the two women shook hands “Nice to meet you” Marcy said weakly, José had never seen her like this - all shy and stunned.

“It’s OK Mum, she isn’t going to be my step mother” Melia blurted out as she lifted her rucksack off of the floor indicating it was time for her to take her home.

Melika’s petite frame seemed childlike in comparison to Marcy who had curves and bumps aplenty, she felt self conscious wondering what had attracted José to her when he had spent the majority of his life with a woman so entirely different type wise to her. She folded her arms and awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, Melika smirked at her “José, she is how old?”

Marcy’s mouth opened in anger, her eyes widening and her body language changing from timid to furious “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused, please, let the grown ups talk” the woman spat back with all the confidence in the world.

“MELIKA” José shouted, making all three women jump a little “Do not be rude to Marcy, now take our daughter and leave and next time call ahead”

He hurried them out of the door, a loud frenetic Spanish exchange unfolding in the process, Marcy totally unaware of what had been said but she guessed it wasn’t complimentary. She relaxed when she heard the door shut, he was scratching his head when he rejoined her, a look of desperate melancholy on his handsome face.

His hands covered his mouth as he looked at her, this beautiful human being he had somehow managed to ensnare, he still understand how he’d done it.

“I am so sorry, so sorry”

He looked more pained than her, she appreciated his empathy no question and she was refreshed to be with a man who stood up for her, especially in front of his own family. They sat quietly on the sofa sipping wine, enjoying the peace and quiet.

“Are you going for this job?” José asked, his fingertips moving up and down her bare thigh.

“Job?” she tried to play dumb.

“Steve spoke with me”

She moved her knees up to her chest and nodded “And?”

“I think you’d be great”

“We’d be working together though…” she trailed off listing all the reasons they couldn’t possibly make a personal and professional relationship work simultaneously.

“Let’s try it” he said, shrugging.

“That’s it?” she laughed, his laissez faire attitude once again shocking her “I’m too tired to discuss this”

He shook his head in amusement and smile broadly, the dimples on his face standing out “Come on, is late and I have things…to do…”

He sat up in bed with the sheets covering just above his waist, rubbing his tired eyes but knowing he had reserved enough energy to keep his promise to her, his eyes fixed on her when she entered the room still in that grey t-shirt of his and her black boxer short style knickers, he wanted to touch every single part of her body, listen to those not quite there moans and the way she sighed his name….

“You look sleepy” she observed taking a drink of water and sitting on the bed as she removed her watch.

José didn’t answer, he moved to her back and kissed her neck gently, she was chattering away about what, he didn’t even know, his hands moved around her chest and under that shirt of his, gently he caressed her ample breasts his tongue began making indecipherable shapes on her neck.

“Ohgod… José…” she whispered as he bit her gently and then moved her body on to his lap, he sat up against the headboard and supported her under her back side, he could feel how wet she was on his upper thighs and he got increasingly harder when her nails traced down the middle of his chest.

Marcy pulled at his hair as they kissed passionately, she directed his right hand downwards and breathed in sharply when his fingers entered her, gritting her teeth as her hips bucked against his hand, “Slow….” he whispered, “Easy….”

She shifted and then settled back down on him, the pair of them emitting a low groan at the sensation, she was so tight and wet for him that he needed to take it slowly or he’d be thundering towards his orgasm ages before her, she moved her body up towards him tantalisingly, her breasts bouncing in his face much to his delight and once she found a perfect rhythm he grappled at them, his tongue and mouth engulfing them, muffled cries filling the room.

His body started to strain when she really started to fuck him, he revelled in her taking charge, here on his lap above him, her face full of desire and lust “Fuckfuckfuck…..” he wheezed when she teased him so hard by tensing her muscles against him and then thrusting her hips forcefully, “Fuck me you feel good” she said into his neck, panting and sweating all over him “I need you on top of me…”

He turned her over gently, she was glad of the comfort of being able to lie back, but more than that she needed to feel his body on top of her, his taught skin on hers, his legs tangled around her, his arms above her head holding her hands in place - he was a man who knew how to dominate properly, he gyrated his hips slowly and laboriously looking into her eyes the entire time. He had a cheeky look on his face as he started to kiss her, his hand gripping her throat as his tongue dipped in and out, being sure to make noisy slurping sounds as it always seemed to drive her wild.

“Ohgod….” Mission accomplished he thought as her right leg clamped itself to the side of his body and he gripped it, angling himself up a little to gain more purchase.

“Need to come, hmm?” he asked breathlessly, her hands reached out to grip his shoulders and her head was thrashing about on the pillow while a tirade of curse words spilt out of her mouth, he took that as a yes and began to bring them both off.

Marcy felt truly exhausted as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling, he was always really dopey and loving after sex, always cuddling into her, checking she was alright, whispering little things…

“Te amo……te amo….” he said quietly when his body moved flush against hers after pulling them onto their sides.

She never usually asked him to translate but this one time she did “What’s that?”

“Te amo?” he asked for confirmation.

“Yeah”

“I need to get you a Spanish dictionary la señora. Now sleep”


	15. Four's A Crowd

Marcy returned to London on Thursday, knowing José and his players would be travelling down on the Saturday, leaving him was still tough even with modern communication being as effective as it was. It had been ages since she missed a man, probably after her and Steve spilt up. Steve had interviewed her in the morning before she flew back to London, and to give him his dues he really grilled her even though he knew the woman inside out and then some. After he’d finished they sat and drank coffee together in his office.

“Have I got it then?” she asked cheekily, Steve cocked an eyebrow and nodded “You had it before I interviewed you, I just fancied a laugh”

“Bastard…” she muttered as she drank her coffee.

“Serious with you and him then I’m guessing?”

She nodded, “You guessed correctly, it’s going great”

“He’s been nice to me ever since he found out about you and me, which is a real turn up for the books eh?”

Marcy looked at Steve’s top half, so manly, such poise and strong features - she had always been attracted to his looks, he was a real man’s man - this played a part in their eventual problems, he was always the centre of attention, always surrounded by women coming on to him and while he always claimed he was faithful she wasn’t comfortable with the way he appeared to enjoy being adored.

“Very” she answered after a few seconds “He’s not threatened by you, Jürgen on the other hand” she swatted her hand in the air indicating the ridiculousness of José’s hatred and jealousy towards the German.

“What, really? Why?” Steve asked, moving forward onto his desk and awaiting her reply.

“Can’t seem to get his head around what me and him had, which lets be honest was nothing more than hooking up when pissed, oh and he thinks Jürgen talks too much”

They both laughed, José was usually a man of few words, keeping his cards close to his chest most of the time but he was also, paradoxically one of the most outspoken men in football, much more so than Jürgen. Marcy knew what he meant of course, he meant that Jürgen placates people too much, mainly his players, talks too much about his systems and formations… one of football’s Einstein’s as he had put it in the media a few months before.

“And the ex-wife?” Steve enquired “She is fierce…”

Marcy grimaced, “Met her after the charity dinner the other night, insulted the fuck out of me and he threw her out, don’t want to be seeing her again in a hurry”

Steve nodded “Know what you mean, anyway look, write up your notice, let me know time scales and we’ll go from there”

Marcy hadn’t seen José that morning, he left early to give her some space to prepare for her interview, he was training until early afternoon and then back at the office to work on tactics for Sunday with his assistants. He found his concentration waning at around 3:30 and he looked at his phone, nothing from Marcy at all. She would be home by now, he nervously bit his nails his mind drifting back to what they’d gotten up to last night…He would call her the second he got a chance.

Marcy arrived home just after 4pm, she’d arranged a dinner meeting with her boss and Tracey where she would inform them of her departure, work out a notice period and salary settlement, god she was so nervous. She stood in her kitchen with her eyes closed, she imagined José stood behind her, those strong arms around her shoulders holding her tightly while he whispered exactly what she needed to hear in that perfect Portuguese lilt of his… She showered and dressed opting for her business suit and black heels, she almost felt a little pang of guilt for not telling Tracey her plans but things had happened so quick she barely had enough time to get used to the idea herself, let alone explain it to someone else. Now was the time though, she arrived in Chelsea and joined them at their table. Tracey had an idea this would happen, she blamed José - his influence she reckoned, would be at the heart of any future decision she made, the woman was head over heels with him.

“I knew you’d do this” Tracey said, at first wholly unsupportive of her decision “You’ve known him a matter of months”

“Now, now Tracey, keep an open mind” John, their boss spoke “Is this a decision based on your personal situation Marcy?”

Marcy swished the gin and tonic around in her glass “Yes” she admitted “100%”

John breathed in deeply “I am disappointed Marcy, I can’t lie to you, but I’d rather you left than only put in 50% because your personal life is a nightmare”

“I appreciate that, thank you” she answered and excused herself to the ladies room, taking out her iPhone and seeing a notification of a missed call from José, she instantly called him back, and he answered after one ring.

“Ah cariño….” he said deeply.

Marcy giggled “What?!”

“You’ll be getting that dictionary tomorrow, look it up then”

Her smile was so broad it hurt her mouth “Are you home?” she asked.

“Sí, just, is so quiet, no?”

Her smile faded and a loud sigh filled his ears “I hate being away from you”

“I hate you being away from me, but tell me - the job, is your’s?”

“Yep, totally mine, I’m at a dinner right now with John and Tracey, who by the way is no longer your number one fan…”

“My fault? Ah ok”

“She’ll get over it, look, it’ll be another month, I’ll call Steve tonight and ask him to sort my contract out, until then seeing you will be sporadic” she spoke with sadness.

“So Saturday, Sunday evening, I make the most of you yes?”

Marcy let out a small groan, her body ached for him “Hmm”

He laughed deeply “Paciencia”

“Patience?” she asked and then cheered when he confirmed her translation was correct “I miss you” she said quietly before they ended the call, he’d said that Te Amo thing again and she googled it when he hung up, I love you.

Marcy trotted back out to finish her meeting but spent the entire time feeling absent minded, when John said his goodbyes she sighed and almost flopped in her chair. Tracey’s beady eyes narrowly gazed at her, full of judgements “I hope he is worth it Marcy…”

“Let me tell you something, I have spent the very second he left me this morning thinking of him..” she paused “My mind has been all over the place, trying to write a notice letter, interview for a new job, all of that - with THIS in the background, probably the strongest feeling I have ever felt in my life. So you need to see Trace, this is way more than me fucking around, I swear to you”

Marcy finished and then downed her Gin, “I love him” she shrugged and waited for some sort of acceptance.

Tracey was gobsmacked momentarily, she nodded and then also flopped back in her seat “I’m happy for you” she said meekly, “But I will miss you”

The two women chatted aimlessly for a while and then made their separate ways home, Marcy opting for an early night, sending José a text “Miss you Mou x” - he responded instantly “Dream of me x”

His borderline arrogant response made her insides fizz as she climbed under the freshly changed white linen on her bed, it felt massive without someone to share the space with but the mix of the gin she had drank and her genuine tiredness soon took her off to dreamland….

He lay there in the blazing sun, baggy training shorts rolled down almost revealing his firm backside, she strolled over, wafting her face with the floppy hat that she had removed and then unstrung her swimsuit. She saw him open one of his eyes, trying to be clandestine about it but she noticed, “Need some of this?” she asked her hands seductively squirting sun cream into her palm and then rubbing it slowly around her arm, José looked up, so sun kissed and edible.

“Hmm please, put your hands on me…” he said soothingly, his aloofness adding to his attractiveness.

Her hands gently worked his lower back, her legs straddling his hips, he sighed repeatedly when she dug her fingers into him, he felt so sultry, so sure of himself that he turned onto his back and managed to keep her in place above him the entire time, “Hmmm, do not move, no?” it was a rhetorical question and when she shifted in his lap, her hair flowing down over her chest he knew he could take control “Need to feel you….sobad….sosobad…”

She looked down at his Inter Milan training shorts and admired the way he kicked them off seamlessly, with an effortless cool and then moments later he was thrusting his hips up into her, his cock so hard it was pulsating inside her, the sun beating down coupled with his filthy mouth and hip motions soon led to her demise.

Marcy’s alarm rudely awoke her, stupid bloody thing.

She sat up in bed, noting the pillow that was right next to her, presumably her José substitute and yawned. One more day to go.


	16. Four's A Crowd

José rubbed his eyes as his ex wife’s voice boomed down the phone and into his ear, they’d agreed after their divorce to only communicate about the kids but she had a manipulative way of always dropping in the odd snide comment.  
“Melia hates her” she said loudly and with force “I don’t want our daughter in the same room as her”  
José was sick of her dictating to him “Then she doesn’t stay, simple. If Melia isn’t grown up enough to accept I have a private life that’s her issue”  
This wound Melika up even more “So you’re choosing your latest tart over your daughter? Really José”  
“Hey, hey, hey, watch your mouth will you. I have not had so much as a date in six years, I have met Marcy and I am in love with her, I suggest you and our daughter get used to that”  
And then he hung up, she called him straight back and he screened it “Pathetic…” he said under his breath as his assistant entered his office.  
“Problem?”  
José shook his head “Nothing I cannot handle, or Marcy for that matter”  
Rui grinned widely, he’d known José for so so long, both in a professional and personal capacity and they had shared many highs and lows along the way. José’s divorce was a testing time, the whole training staff were scared shitless of his wife and they couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when it all came to an end. When Marcy hit the scene, little than six months ago they all noticed a change in his personality, the way he’d lightened up more, become less intense, more open minded, they’d all admired her too, personality and the looks, he was one lucky man.  
“What? What’s with the grin?” José asked confused as he eyed his assistant.  
“Nothing, nothing” Rui answered “Just..” he paused “Good to see you happy y’know”  
José’s eyes narrowed with suspicion “Do you guys talk about Marcy?”  
Rui shrugged “Not disrespectfully”  
“Hmm” José said, suspiciously “Glad to hear that”  
“Anyway, all ready to leave?”  
They boarded their coach to London at Midday, José had arranged a table for himself and Marcy that evening in his favourite seafood restaurant, without being presumptuous he had also requested a room in the team’s hotel with the rest of the squad. He took out his iPhone from his pocket and typed a text to Marcy, “In London for 3pm, dinner at 8 ok?x” he sent it, then thought how cold it sounded so he sent another one straight after “No desert, I’m your desert..x”  
He giggled to himself and put his phone down, Rui’s beaming face looking at him across the table “I don’t want to know” José smiled cheekily and then rested his head back and allowed himself to sleep.  
Marcy was in meetings all afternoon, oh how she wouldn’t miss those in her new job, Tracey knocked on the glass door and presented her with a large parcel, placing it carefully down on her desk, Marcy thanked her and excused her colleague as she opened it. Of course. The Spanish dictionary, she flushed a little when she opened the beautiful leather bound book, why couldn’t he just send her a pocket dictionary for fuck’s sake. Martin, her colleague eyed the book impressively,  
“Wow, that must have cost a mint, look at the binding”  
Marcy smiled, “You speak Spanish Mart?” she asked.  
“A little yeah, why?”  
“Here, there’s a note” Marcy said naively as she handed it to him.  
“Quiero follarte…..” he said and then nodded politely “Ok, this is awkward Marce…”  
Marcy stood up and grabbed the note back “Why, what’s he said?”  
Martin leafed through the book knowing the Spanish slang probably wouldn’t be in there but he just wanted to kill some time while he got over his obvious embarrassment, he sighed loudly when he noticed the book included a more modern approach to the language and wrote down the pages where she could find the words.  
Marcy hurriedly found the words and then gasped, her right hand covering her mouth “Sorry, can we forget this please?”  
Martin nodded “I think that’s best”  
The fact that Martin was old enough to be her Grandfather only added to the mortifying nature of the moment, “I will kill him, don’t worry I will”  
“To be honest Marcy, I don’t think he wants you to kill him….the opposite”  
The pair of them giggled, thankfully lightening the moment. They finished up and Marcy read her texts from him, she began a reply “Thank you for the dictionary, shame I asked my 68 year old colleague to translate your note…x”  
She sent it and tapped her nails on her desk, his replying arriving less than a minute later “But its true, I do want to fuck you, Mou x”  
Marcy’s groin began to ache, “What an alpha male you are….x” she nervously awaited another reply, again as quick as you liked his response came “Figure this out by the time I see you….uiero hacerte el amor toda la noche x”  
Marcy grabbed a pen and piece of paper and quickly worked through the book translating what he had said, holy fuck he would kill her off saying things like this, “Make love to me all night? You’d better get your arse to my flat pronto then x”  
Marcy arrived home at just after 4:30, José and his men arrived at their hired training pitch just before 3pm and he knew after a few hours he could go and be with her, do exactly as he had said in that text, and at her flat…No clinical hotel rooms, her flat… Marcy tidied up and was still wearing tracksuit bottoms and a cut off t shirt when he buzzed her apartment, she pulled her hair up and was trying to make herself look mildly attractive but before she knew it he was there, in her doorway, himself wearing training gear.  
“Hola hermosa….” he said cocking his head to one side and walking up to her, her brow sweaty, hands clad in rubber gloves and bin liner at her feet.  
“I was just cleaning up..” she began but she was silenced by his mouth, he couldn’t care less that she was sweaty and smelling of bleach he needed to feel her lips again, he wound his tongue around hers, his breathing heavy and laboured and his hands grabbing her face.  
“FUCK” She gasped when he pulled back.  
“I take this?” he asked, pulling up the rubbish bag and taking it to the disposal chute for her, she stood on the spot until he got back, still stunned by the impact of his kiss and his lack of concern for the fact she looked like shit.  
“Now..” he said quietly, hands moving up her sides and removing her t-shirt, “Shower?”  
They showered slowly, steam and suds everywhere, his mouth dropping from her hip bones up to her stomach and then between her thighs, her gasps and groans so loud they blotted out the noise of the power shower, when she came she gripped his hair so hard it hurt.  
“I dreamt of you” she said, as they lay on her bed wearing her big fluffy white towels and feeling heady and relaxed from the steam.  
“Yeah?”  
“Hmm, yes” she moved onto her front and looked at his face, smooth tanned skin, strong jaw, amazing deep brown eyes, a little bit of stubble which had actually given her thighs a little rash from his earlier endeavours, she moved up to face him “You were at Inter” she said, before placing kisses on and around his mouth “Inter?” he asked “You preferred me when I was there do you?” he teased.  
“No, you were wearing Inter shorts and your hair was longer….and less grey” she bit her lip at the last remark and laughed when he shook his head “I was rubbing sun cream into your back”  
This pricked his interest “Really?” she nodded and then gave him a seductive kiss, before informing him “Dinner and then…” she took a deep breath, she’d been practising this for the last few hours “….uiero hacerte el amor toda la noche”


	17. Four's A Crowd

They arrived at Hawksmoor in Knightsbridge just before 8pm, desperate not to draw attention to herself Marcy kept it low key with a simple black dress and flats, José too looked the epitome of suave in a navy blue suit, white shirt and sans tie. They were escorted to their table, his hand resting on her lower back as they walked through to a secluded spot, the restaurant was busy but they didn’t particularly notice - they only kept their eyes on one another.

“Wine list sir” the waiter said, passing José the menu, he looked down it and suddenly said “1982, you were born yes?”

Marcy’s eyes widened with momentary shock “Yeah, why?” she answered quietly, not that she was embarrassed by her age but she’d rather he didn’t make a point of them being born so many years apart.

He waited for confirmation and nodded back, handing the waiter the menu he said “Bottle of the Château Ducru Beaucaillou thanks”

Marcy read the menu wondering the exact significance of her birth year, he looked at her a few times - her eyes darting around the menu excitedly as she chattered at him, sometimes he wouldn’t even listen properly he just loved the sound of her voice and the enthusiasm she had for certain things. She was a woman with so many passions and interests, something he hadn’t really come across before. She caught him looking and he licked his top lip before quickly looking back down at his menu.

“What’s with asking me when I was born?”

“The wine I ordered is as old as you” he shrugged then folded his menu back over, he always had the same thing to eat when he came here.

“Ah ok…”

The waiter poured her a taster and she allowed it to swish around her mouth, it was clearly expensive because it was so delicious but £550 a bottle? Seriously, she almost choked when she saw the price. He placated her telling her he could afford to drink it every day of his life he wanted to, “Is a gesture, no?” he continued to justify the price “From me, to you”  
Marcy looked across the table at him after they ordered, he took her hand and stroked the back of it so gently, she wondered if she had ever been this in love with a man before, apart from the usual schoolgirl crushes which as a teenager dominated her time completely. She supposed Steve was the only other guy she had serious feelings for, they’d meant to be married by now, she was even in the middle of planning their wedding when they broke up, her parents loved him, adored him. As her mind wandered, she looked back up at him “You don’t have to do any of this you know”

José shook his head “Will you stop that, I want to treat you how you deserve to be treated, understand?”

She bashfully nodded “I’m away all next week” she informed him, “And the week after that I need to start thinking of arrangements, put my flat on the market for a start”

“A whole week?” he spat, as though the other things she had said were unimportant “Where?”

His body language changed a little, “Germany” she replied.

“Please not Dortmund” he snapped.

“Yes Dortmund, why is that a problem?”

He shrugged, that always expressive face of his grimacing “Alone?”

“With Tracey, this is for my book, you do know that? There’s things I need to do while I still can, when I move to Manchester I’ll be working for a team, not this organisation, come on you understand that?”

He grimaced again, any reminder of Klopp set him on edge “I do, but one week?”

“And then I finish up here and I’ll be working with you José, working with you and in a relationship with you”

The thought of Klopp stuck in his mind for the next ten minutes, he wanted to know everything about their relationship and at the same time nothing, she had said it was a physical thing but he wasn’t sure he believed it. All those months ago when he met Marcy, Klopp had carried on like they were so much more than a fling, he could have been lying, so could she. All he knew was Klopp was a huge thorn in his side when it came to his relationship with Marcy, he had always felt like she was hiding something from him.

“And I’ll need you to help me find a place to live” she said, sipping the ridiculously pricey wine “In Manchester I mean”

“What is wrong with my place?” he asked uncomfortably.

“What? Nothing, but we can’t move in together yet can we?”

“Why not?”

Marcy sensed so much tension coming from him “Is it not a bit too soon?”

He moodily shrugged, god what the fuck was wrong with him tonight….

“Your decision”

Marcy threw down her napkin and stared at him frustratedly “I’m going to go to the ladies, if, when I return you’re still being a moody fucker, expensive wine or not I’ll be walking straight out of that door and into the nearest McDonalds for dinner, now that José - is YOUR decision”

Marcy said it all with class, didn’t raise her voice, didn’t draw attention to their table - looked him straight in the eye and just let the words fall out. But she meant it, she wouldn’t tolerate his irrational temperament, she learnt from being with Steve for so long that problems needed to be aired not ignored and swept under the carpet. Whatever the fuck was bothering him would come out soon enough, she had her ideas but he was a grown man, he needed to speak about his issues.

“Fuck” José said under his breath as he watched her stroll off, clearly annoyed, this was their first proper row. He needed to sort this out now. As he drank more wine and looked at his watch hoping she hadn’t just left without telling him he heard a voice he recognised. A voice he hated, a voice that was now right in his face and belonging to a woman who’s arms were now around his shoulders and a woman who’s arse was now sat in his lap.

“Melika, get off of me” he demanded, pushing the small woman’s body upwards, her talon like grip preventing him from being able to budge her at all.

“José darling…” she mewed in his ear “Tell me you’re not here with that girl” she spat, her nails now stroking down his neck.

“MELIKA GET OFF OF ME” He said, a little louder and his eyes intensely glaring at her, “So much passion” she whispered “I miss that, you must miss us….”

As Melika’s mouth clamped itself to the side of his neck Marcy returned, she watched as he wrestled her off of him and stood up, the look on his face vexed beyond belief, she folded her arms while Melika gained some composure and although clearly drunk managed to stand and stomp on up to her.

“Oh here she is, your play thing”

“We are here for a nice quiet dinner, I suggest you leave us alone to do that please” Marcy spoke firmly but with composure, it was clear to her the woman wanted a scene, wanted her to embarrass herself in front of José, she wasn’t going to lower herself to the older woman’s level. Melika spun around and walked off just as the head waiter approached their table to check everything was ok, nodding profusely Marcy convinced him it was a huge misunderstanding and they returned to their seats.

“I apologise” he said softly leaning across the table to kiss her cheek, those luscious lips moving to her ear whispering “I love you” to her for the first time in English, her breath hitched as he moved back to his seat and winked at her subtly, the waiter appeared with their sharing starter of rock oysters and he placed the impressive platter in the middle of the table.

“I’ve never had oysters” she admitted, he raised his eyebrows “Just open your mouth…” he paused, devilment in his eyes as he spoke “Slide the oyster in…” he watched as she followed his instructions “And swallow…..” They maintained contact the entire time “Hmm, we both know you’ve done that before……” She swallowed the oyster and then giggled, “Delicious” she commented.

They enjoyed a leisurely dinner, Marcy not wanting to spoil it with anymore mentions of his ex wife, or her trip to Dortmund, she wanted to make the most of him being there and as he paid she asked him if they could take a walk across Chelsea Bridge, he put a protective arm around her as they walked to the middle of the bridge and looked out at The Thames.

“I am sorry about Melika” he said softly, standing behind her with his arms around her waist, “She is crazy sometimes, irrational…” he stooped down and kissed her neck, watching as her breath made shapes in the freezing cold air.

“And before that?” she asked.

“I’m an idiot, please, sorry” he spun her around and gripped her face, “Let’s go home hmm? Te quiero….”


	18. four's A Crowd

In the weeks that followed Marcy had been under pressure to finish certain projects during her notice period, this meant cutting short her trip to Dortmund which in turn delayed her research beyond the realms of belief. It would have to go on the back burner until the new year now, no question. The initiatives she had masterminded needed to be handed over to her replacement, speaking of her replacement she wasn’t at all confident giving the job to a recent graduate was the best decision John had ever made. Tracey felt the same. Nevertheless, she did a thorough hand over as asked and left her contact details with Josh - the new guy. José had faced a media backlash during this period, the 4-0 thrashing at Chelsea was a day and night to remember, he visited her apartment after the match in a foul mood and clearly itching to get back on the coach and figure out where they went wrong. In short, they had left things on a sour note, she watched United’s Europa League performance through her hands that Thursday evening and waited up late for him to call. The call never came. When she finally did speak to him, it was brief and businesslike.

“Hey” she said softly “How you doing?”  
She heard him hiss through his teeth, he thought it was a stupid fucking question “Don’t you watch TV?” He snapped and instantly regretted it, apologising for his lack of patience.

“Ok, well, I’m in Manchester on Wednesday, house hunting with Tracey, you free? It is the international break after all”

He clenched his fists, really tightly, he wasn’t sure why she was pissing him off so much. He figured he’d gone through almost two weeks of real stress without her by his side, he felt closer to Rui than her at the moment. Was it her fault? Of course not, nor his, and yes he loved her, fuck he loved her.

“Maybe” he finally answered.

Marcy rubbed her eyes, she’d never known him to be quite so cold with her - her of all people. That Saturday night where there had been some tension and Melika showed up was one thing but when they got back to hers he was so loving and gentle, clearly dreading the fact they’d be apart for a while but always promising he’d be thinking about her, that’s what got her through - knowing her reward would be him.

“Oh, right, ok”

The line was silent for a few seconds “Have I done something José?” she asked shyly.

“I am tired, that is all, tired. I will see you on Wednesday”

He hung up and she listened to nothing for a while, just holding the phone against her ear, she had taken a huge gamble on this man, this relationship, leaving her job, moving away - she was changing her entire life for him and here he was at the end of the phone saying maybe he would see her. She felt a sickening in her stomach and was forced to sit down and drink a glass of water. Feeling tears begin to well and a split second from totally breaking down her phone rang again. Jürgen.

“Hey” she sniffed “What’s up?”

“I spoke with the press guy at Dortmund, said you had to return home early yes?”

“That’s right, had a load of stuff to finish up here before I move to Manchester” she explained, then realised she hadn’t even told Jürgen about any of this, they’d not really spoken since the United Liverpool game because of his obvious cold shoulder towards her.

“Manchester? And you’re leaving the F.A?” he asked, shocked.

“Yeah and yeah”

“Wow” his voice boomed down the phone, she could really use some support right now and she hoped he wouldn’t just tell her she was an idiot for doing this.

“Mourinho must be delighted” he said, with an edge to his voice “Working and sleeping with you hmm? Sounds like us”

She sighed “It’s nothing like us Jürgen”

“Why do you dismiss it?”

Marcy wasn’t really in the mood for this, but she thought about what he’d asked, she’d spent years telling people she trusted that she and Jürgen were casually seeing one another, on and off and that they definitely weren’t ever serious, she was crazy about him at the time and they had the most ridiculous amount of fun together.

“I don’t know” she answered “He confuses the shit out of me y’know” she admitted.

She heard Jürgen breathe out deeply, “You are at home?” he asked, she told him yes “I am in London, let me come over”

Marcy agreed, she guessed they could do with a proper conversation and for all of his downfalls Jürgen had always been there for her, recently his loyalty had waned but that was down to Mourinho, he’d tried to get his head around what he did for her that he, himself couldn’t do back in Dortmund, he still had so many unanswered questions and huge regret for the way they ended their relationship. He arrived an hour later with beer, and cigarettes, she hadn’t missed that and she promptly told him to smoke on the balcony, she reclined on the sofa as he finished up and closed the door, rubbing his massive hands together to generate warmth. He cracked open the beer and handed her one, his large body falling down next to her casually.

“Manchester then” he said, as a starting point “Big decision”

He wasn’t in the mood for messing around she thought “Yeah guess so”

“You in love with him?” he asked.

Marcy looked at him, that handsome ruggedness, trendy black framed Ray Bans, long lean legs, his eyes - always playful “I am”

“I sense a but?”

“I wonder if he realises what I am sacrificing for him that’s all, he’s intense, which is amazing and also frustrating beyond fucking belief…” she sighed and shook her head “You were always   
so easy to read, you never hid anything, he’s just so guarded at times”

Jürgen gulped down some of his beer and nodded “I am a simple man, you know that, wearing your heart on your sleeve doesn’t work for some guys” he explained “He treats you well?”

“The last few weeks have been hard, me away, him away - it’s been a strain but we spoke and he seemed uninterested, distracted even”

Marcy didn’t want Jürgen to give her all the answers, she knew he couldn’t she kind of knew she shouldn’t be speaking to him about any of this but José left her no choice, she needed a   
friend and here he was, it just so happened that he was, at one point in her life much more than that. He left her last comment hanging in the air, he wanted to talk about them, about what happened and why, he was getting there slowly, charming his way into her good books, getting her to open up to him again.

“I missed you when you left” he said, looking at her with hurt in his blue eyes “All your stuff in the house for weeks, your clothes..” he paused because he genuinely began to feel the hurt all over again.

“I regret how I did it, you do know that?” she asked, her hand now dropping to his and rubbing it gently “I panicked, I didn’t realise you wanted a family, you had a son, it was just too much”

Jürgen nodded “I know that now but, we could have compromised, made it work, who knows”

He shrugged and pulled his hand back “I shouldn’t have married so soon after we split up Marcy, it was a disaster, no matter how I tried she didn’t measure up to what we had, not in the slightest and now look at me, going through a divorce, causing upset to my family, it’s tough”

Jürgen wasn’t one for retreating into himself, he was gregarious and fun loving, always life and soul, never subtle but right now in her lounge he looked devastated, panic stricken even and it was partly down to her.

Marcy took their drinks and placed them on the table and then motioned that they embrace, he wrapped his long, strong arms around her back and breathed in the once familiar scent, his hands stroking down her hair softly, fingers entwining and then combing down through it, he felt her sigh against him and pulled away to look at her, his hands stroked her jaw and then tipped her head backwards exposing her neck. He dropped his mouth under her ear and lightly kissed, testing the water, when she shifted in response he continued, his tongue now licking her pulse point while his free hand settled just under her right thigh and gripped her hard, she groaned loudly and pulled the back of his head towards her mouth. Jürgen pulled her on top of him as they kissed, it was frenetic and not particularly romantic, the pair of them just feeling needy for human contact, the familiarity making the situation all the more natural. Jürgen’s tongue invaded her mouth, sloppily lolling in and out while his hands gripped and grappled at her clothes, she sat up and pressed hard against the middle of his chest, her breathing laboured.

“What the fuck am I doing Jürgen, Jesus…” she clambered off him awkwardly and brought her hand to her mouth, his hand fell to her back and slapped her softly “It’s ok Marcy, it’s fine” he said, his voice deep and soothing, “It was my fault”

Marcy’s phone vibrated on the table and she immediately picked it up, José : ‘Why is Klopp at your apartment?’

“Oh fuck” she said loudly before tossing her phone on the sofa for Jürgen to see.

“He has tabs on you?” he asked “My god, really?”

Marcy paced the room “His family live around the corner, I bet this is that evil witch of an ex wife”

Jürgen stood up, his body towering over her “Listen to me, nothing happened here, ok? I came over about the Dortmund book, yes?”

Marcy nodded and thanked him.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy you in my lap again” he said with a wide grin “Call him, work it out, yes?”

Jürgen left, a few months ago he probably would have got her into bed but the way she reacted the second she felt guilty told him he had no chance of ever doing that again, whatever José   
was doing was working, he knew that now.

Marcy dialled José straight back “Who’s your spy then?” she asked.

“Is that important?” José snapped, with venom “Why is he there?”

“He isn’t actually, he’s just left, he came over to check I was OK, the press guy at Dortmund told him I had to fly home early” she explained “He was in London so he looked me up, simple”

José was silent, feeling a bit of a dick head in all honesty, Melika had called the second she saw Jürgen hanging out on Marcy’s balcony, the spite in her taking her over entirely, she thought this would nail Marcy, have José blow up and end the dreadful little relationship. He felt like he’d betrayed Marcy by listening to Melika, sending her a message so accusingly, having little trust in her at that moment in time.

“I see” José answered quietly.

“Is this how it’s going to be?” she asked “You constantly thinking I want him?”

“I apologise”

“To be honest who could blame me, I’ve worked so hard the last few weeks knowing my reward will be my new life with you and for what? For you to blow me out over the phone, say that   
you’ll maybe see me on Wednesday? Act like I’m an unwelcome distraction when I call? What is going on?”

She heard him say “Fuck” under his breath in that way he always did when he felt panicked, she was right of course, he’d been a prick to her, typical of him really to push away the one person he loved and needed so much to be on his side right now “You are right, I have been a nightmare without you, just ask Rui” he admitted “Admitting weakness is not my strong point”

Marcy laughed sarcastically “You think?”

“Ditch your assistant on Wednesday, I help you, all day I promise, take an early flight, come here and wake me up…”

She knew the implication…. “I’d like that”

Jürgen was just a distant memory.


	19. Four's A Crowd

Marcy didn’t let José know which flight she was getting that morning, she arrived in Manchester at just after 5am, she had José’s driver’s number and had him come and collect her, there was some pleasant small talk - just general chit chat and then they pulled up outside the apartment block.

“Good to see you again anyway Miss, god knows he’s been miserable without you”

Marcy nodded shyly, paid the man and entered the building, she yawned in the lift and was half asleep as it pinged for his top floor suite. She quietly put her key in the door and entered the hallway, he’d left the light on for her and she smiled to herself at the gesture. Chances are he wouldn’t be expecting her just yet. He’d had gone to bed happy the night before, feeling a fool for not trusting her - yes but happy. Marcy blocked out what had happened with Jürgen, she was feeling down, vulnerable even and he was there with his comforting arms. She knew it wasn’t her finest moment, but she stopped when she realised what she was doing, a blip, that’s what it was - a blip. Marcy opened the bedroom door and saw him lying on his front, he’d caught the sun in Turkey and she eyed up his soft, tanned skin, his arms on display on the pillow and the sheet just covering his waist. She placed her bag down trying to be quiet and got undressed, slipping on one of his spare Adidas training tops she slid under the sheets and lay on her side facing him, he stirred a little but remained asleep. Marcy propped herself up on her elbow and just looked at him, no signs of his hot headed volatility, no indication that on Saturday he gave an authority figure a tirade of unacceptable abuse and was awaiting a charge regarding his behaviour, nothing of the sort. No one would believe he could ever be like this, just sleeping peacefully, truly contented. His critics liked to think and hope he had sleepless nights because of his actions but he never did, those people didn’t and never would know who he really was. Just how kind and loving he could be, that stuff was reserved only for a select few. Marcy’s fingertips began to stroke along his bicep gently, her head fell onto the pillow as she moved his arm across her body and exhaled when he gripped her hipbone and groggily said her name.

“Hey” she replied quietly, his thumb now rubbing that area he so adored between her hip and upper thigh.

“Hermosa….” he groaned deeply, “When did you get here?” he asked, his eyes opening.

“About an hour ago” she answered, her hand stroking his face “God it’s good to see you…”

José’s hand moved under the t-shirt and she stretched her body backwards on the mattress, discarding the shirt he then moved on top of her, she grinned at the state of his silver hair, all out of place and messy and his eyes, still heavy with sleep gazed across her naked body with so much desire and longing. He dropped his head to her stomach and licked all the way up the centre of her body, she breathed in sharply through her teeth, his knee moved between her thighs and she let her right leg fall to the side “I missed you…” he said croakily before lavishing her with the most eager and passionate kiss she had ever been on the receiving end of, his sleepiness only added to the sensation as his tongue lazily and calmly explored her neck and throat, one hand wandering between her legs to feel how his efforts had been received and he gasped when his fingers met her slickness.

“José…..please” she said into his mouth, just before his tongue prodded against hers and wound around it practically mid air, god his kisses were so filthy, “Please what?” he finally replied, hands now pushing her arms above her head so he could see her entire body stretch beneath him, he was mesmerised by how taut her muscles became when she was this responsive and turned on by him.

“Please fuck me…” she mewed as he gripped both of her wrists so tightly bruising instantly appeared, his mouth took one of her breasts and then the other, tongue covering her with his saliva and making her spasm against him. His own body was crying out for relief, his cock was so swollen and fit to burst that he knew this teasing would soon have to end, he was enjoying watching her unfold so much that he wanted just another few minutes, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t give him a stupid amount of confidence knowing he could please a woman like her like this, the way her body was sinuously moving, her voice, moaning his name… that almost always finished him off.

“How?” he asked eventually teasing her with the very end of his cock, god she was so wet for him that he had to brace himself “Slow…” she sighed “So slow…”  
Adhering to her request he gently edged himself inside her, the guttural moan telling her he had missed this as much as she had, he let her wrists go so he could touch her body, that beautiful clear skin, peppered with freckles, he was sure he’d counted every single one and memorised it’s exact position on her body. Marcy stroked up his chest, the sprinkling of silver hairs turned her on so much and she told him so, he found it unreal that she found something like that so attractive.

“Ohgod…”

José raised an eyebrow at her “God?” he smirked, his arrogance was allowed at that moment and Marcy nodded “Oh fuck yes, you know how good you are…” her words petered out as his movements slowed.

José deliberately changed the angle of his thrusts because he knew he’d pay the price with his knees later that day if not, so he sat up a little and pulled her upwards, miraculously keeping inside her the whole time until they settled in the middle of the bed, her in his lap with her legs wrapped around his back and him with his hands controlling the movement of her hips while his knees supported her backside. The closeness got to her, their sweat began to mix and she became so heady with pheromones, this was something else - something so insanely exhilarating that she began to let go entirely, her lack of inhibitions were an aspect of their sex life that José embraced - he found it so totally refreshing that she felt comfortable enough to be like that with him, her hair was wildly whipping around the pair of them and his mouth silenced her, calmed her. When her mouth opened moments later it was as though she had sucked the air from his lungs, “Fuck….” he gasped “You are amazing you know that?” he said rhetorically.

They stayed like that for a while just kissing and saying the odd word, so quiet, so intimate, he was glad he’d slowed it down, he was still rock hard when she suggested he take her from behind, he never admitted it to any woman but he enjoyed that position so much, the dominance that came from that position, the control.. When he thought about it, his ex wife would never indulge him that way.

He slammed into her at full force, knowing they were both ready after almost two hours of potent and powerful lovemaking, he totally let loose, slapping her arse hard and being pleasantly surprised when she told him to keep doing it, he saw a huge red handprint begin to form on her skin and after that he pretty much unravelled, he reached his hand around between her legs and gently rubbed her bringing on a cataclysmic end.

Uncharacteristically, he didn’t feel at all dopey after sex this morning, he felt alive, reinvigorated, capable of anything. His limbs were aching from the energetic performance the pair of them had displayed, fuck if only his players put in that much effort he’d win the Prem, the FA Cup and the Europa League…. He snorted to himself at that thought and she asked what made him laugh.

“You make me feel young” he said with a cheeky grin, “I make you feel good?”

She laughed out loud now, “You know the answer to that”


	20. Four's A Crowd

They hadn’t planned on falling asleep that morning but when José’s phone began to ring repeatedly Marcy shot up and informed him it was 11am, “Sowhat….” was the causal response, his face deep in his pillow, she elbowed him and threw him his phone, 3 missed calls from his agent.

“Oh fuck..” he murmured with a deep voice, he knew what the call was about and he sat up raising his knees to his chest and returned the call.

Marcy left the room for a shower, he wasn’t bothered she was there he didn’t hide anything from her but he respected the fact she left him to it. When she surfaced some thirty minutes later he was dressed and stood in the kitchen. the look on his face telling her everything.

She winced “That bad?”

He bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly “One match ban” he paused, “£58,000 fine”

Marcy gasped “Fuck off!”

José shrugged and tossed his phone on the kitchen worktop “Is only money”

“Certainly puts that daft bottle of wine into perspective” she added, “FIFTY EIGHT GRAND!”

He laughed under his breath and agreed it was beyond the realms of the ridiculous, “Naughty boys must be punished” he said into her neck as he edged her towards the sink making her giggle and then playing hard to get she pushed him backwards with the palm of her hand on his chest.

“Naughty boys must also help me find a house”

“But, I’m sure you’d rather just…” his words trailed off as his hands gripped her hair and pulled it lightly, lips crashing down on her neck - her absolute achilles heel “Stay here….all day…with   
me…through there…” He pulled her arm so desperate to take her back to bed but she halted him.

“Not so fast, you need to help me, I mean it”

He turned to look at her, with a pained expression “Por favor………”

“José, come on please…”

After giving in they spent the next three hours viewing a range of properties, flats, houses and at one stage a converted barn on the outskirts of the city, José attempted to be helpful but she had to beat him off her at every property, it was fun of course being desired so much by him, what he’d said about her making him feel younger was surely true. At the final flat it was obvious his admittedly absent mind was getting way too much for him, the estate agent left them to it in the master bedroom and while she gazed out the impressive bay window he grabbed her from behind and began speaking deeply in Spanish.

“Mmm, all nonsense to me I’m afraid…” she said in response, this made him up the ante even more, purposely rolling his R’s and emphasising his accent, his fingers moved under her top and along her collarbone gently.

“Come on you, let’s go” she whispered, even wishing herself now that he would throw her down and have his filthy way with her.

He practically ran out of the room and to the car, after exchanging pleasantries with the estate agent Marcy said she’d be in touch, he was impatiently tapping the dashboard and bouncing his knees up and down when she got in and started the engine.

“That guy was starstruck by you and you flipping ignored him the whole time you ignorant fucker”  
José grinned “Yeah? Really? Starstruck?”

Marcy shook her head as they pulled out of the driveway “Big head”

His hand fell to her left thigh “You shouldn’t call me things like god in bed should you hmm?”

She was about to deny ever saying god in that context when a call came through to her, fuck - her dad, and he was on loudspeaker.

“Hi Dad, don’t swear, you’re on speaker”

“Who are you with then?” her dad boomed back in a broad Yorkshire accent.

“José, we’ve just been looking at houses in Manchester, I told you remember?”

Her dad paused “Oh yeah, of course, when will I get to meet him then?”

José was bemused by this entire situation “He is here you know dad, and I dunno, whenever I guess”

“Surprised a Yorkshire lass is good enough for the special one…” he said with some venom in his tone.

“The other way around actually Sir” José piped up “I had to pass a series of tests before I could even take your daughter for dinner”

“Too right as well, well ring me later Marcy, when you’re alone”

He hung up and an odd awkwardness filled the air, Marcy and her dad had always been close, her mother had left the pair of them when she was 7 and she was left feeling bitter for the rest of her life. Even at 34 she resented her mother for leaving and not even bothering to be in touch until she turned 21. Marcy’s choice of men always frustrated her father as they all seemed to fit the same mould - all much older, all associated with football and all super sure of themselves. Her dad wasn’t relishing meeting the newest one, regardless of who the bloody hell he was he’d never be good enough for her.

“You’re quiet” he remarked after a fifteen minute silence.

“I’m fine” she replied unconvincingly.

“Did I fuck up?”

He was trying to get the father onside not do the opposite and alienate him even further, he sounded a difficult man to please just from that 30 seconds on the phone, José was trying to be charming, come across as a decent guy not give him the impression he was a total loser. Fuck, he’d not had to worry about impressing a woman’s parents in a long time, it felt weird.

“No you didn’t fuck up” she confirmed giving him a quick sideways glance “I could be going out with a saint and he wouldn’t approve”

“No?”

“It’s a long, very boring story, I’ll tell you about my family and their weirdness one day I promise”

José nodded, not wanting to push the issue, family was a huge thing for him but he had to respect that she was fiercely independent, she probably taught herself how to do everything he thought reflectively, she didn’t rely on anyone for anything, he admired that but he also felt sad for her for missing out on the joy a close knit family brings.

“I need to take this car back, shall I drop you home first?” she asked.

“Embarrassed to be seen with me are you?” he teased, she eyed him and shook her head “Fine, come with me, we’ll have a walk around the Trafford Centre shall we?”

His idea of hell. She dropped him and drove the car back to the rental place, taking a tram back to José’s and calling her dad on the way.

“He’s far too old”

Marcy remained silent as her dad listed the reasons why José was not the man for her “It’s Steve all over again, can’t you see that? The arrogance, the self centred behaviour..”

Here, she interjected “Dad, he is nothing like Steve, for crying out loud they’re poles apart, José is not self centred in the slightest, give the man a chance”

“I know enough about him Marcy, I don’t need to meet him”

She was losing her patience rapidly now “You know what the media tell you dad, you don’t know him, not remotely”

“How long will this go on eh? How long? Falling for these hideous men, changing your career, honest to god”

Marcy rubbed her forehead “I left the F.A for a better job, funnily enough working with Steve, this has nothing to do with José, it was my decision, give me some credit”

They ended their call abruptly, Marcy walked the last mile to José’s flat feeling like shit because her dad had already reserved judgement on what she happened to think was the best   
relationship she’d had in years, he hated Jürgen, he hated Steve and now he hated José. Total headfuck.

“Hey” she said quietly, walking into the kitchen where José sat watching a game on his laptop, he nodded but was clearly involved in what he was doing, his pen and notepad next to him.

“And here’s me thinking all you lot do during international breaks is fly around the world like spoilt brats”

José pressed pause on his laptop and removed his glasses, “What I do on international breaks is lay in bed until midday” he stated “And until your amazing backside arrived, I would do that alone”

She sat down opposite him, flashing a brief smile, he gathered she had made the phone call to her dad.

“Want to talk about it?” he asked softly, his hand reaching for hers and gently linking their fingers.

“I’m sick of talking, if he can’t give us his blessing that’s his problem I’m tired of him always criticising me”

Her face looked washed out, it had clearly effected her and he couldn’t ever remember seeing her looking so dejected, he didn’t want to assume what she needed so he just listened as she gradually poured out the entire story of her upbringing. He felt good knowing she trusted him so completely that she could tell him such personal things, he didn’t judge or even comment he just listened. She wasn’t used to that, she’d never had a partner who would just listen, she felt a huge sense of relief, apologising profusely for bringing the mood down, the day had begun so perfectly and now there she was feeling sorry for herself.

“You tired?” he asked as he stood up and walked around the table to face her, holding out his hand. She took it and stood up in front of him, “Come with me”

He walked her to the bedroom, the cleaner had been in and made the bed, cool fresh linen and fluffy soft pillows all plump and ready to be indulged.

“Sit” he directed her and she did, he bent down on one knee and carefully removed her tights, peeling them down her legs, his hands gently touching each bit of skin as it was revealed, then he unbuttoned the back of her skirt and finally her top which her pulled up over her head, he lay her clothes across the back of a chair and then pulled her up. He fiddled around in his wardrobe for a fresh shirt for her and carefully pulled it down over her head, she remained silent the entire time, just watching him, his eyes darting over her body but mainly, he exerted a   
real caring side.

“I don’t deserve this” she said softly as he pulled down the duvet for her.

“You do, times a million”

She climbed under the covers and he pulled the duvet back over her making sure she was comfortable and warm enough “Sleep” he whispered but she was already dreaming.


	21. Four's A Crowd

José worked while Marcy slept, at 6pm he yawned and removed his glasses while his laptop powered down. He checked in on her twice, she was completely out of it. He’d underestimated the strain it had all taken on her, leaving her old job, leaving London, trying to get her father on side… He knew she wasn’t indestructible of course, but he felt a pang of selfishness on his part for not seeing it earlier. His phone began to ring shortly after he finished working and was busy pouring himself a drink.

“Rui” he said as he answered “To what do I owe this phonecall?”

Usually during the international break José insisted his back room staff and assistants took some well earned time out, holiday with their kids, alone, whatever - just indulge for a while before the Christmas period beckoned.

“At a loose end, guessing you’re not though?” Rui asked.

“Come over, Marcy is here but she’s zapped from house hunting amongst other things, bring food”

José hung up and in just under thirty minutes Rui arrived fully armed with Chinese cuisine and wine. They moved into the lounge so not to disturb Marcy and enthusiastically ate and drank,   
after he was reasonably lubricated Rui began to take his chances.

“She looks good on you boss” he said, swishing the fruity red around the wine glass.

José gave him a glazed look, mainly due to the alcohol but then he offset it with a dopey smile “Yeah?”

Rui smiled back “Look at your face, soppy bastard!”

José laughed, and then sighed, fuck he loved her.

“Had an incident with the father, on the phone” he began explaining “Came through in the car and I tried to make it easier for her, but I made it worse. Turns out he has problems accepting   
any man she dates”

“Woah, no way?” Rui replied, genuinely shocked “But she works in an industry where she must have guys after her all the time, surely he should trust her decision on who to date?”

José paused for a second “You think she has guys coming on to her all day?”

“No, I didn’t mean that José, but it’s a male environment”

He nodded, he was working on his jealousy, trying really hard not to even go down that particular avenue when it came to Marcy, he walked through the kitchen and into the bedroom where Marcy sat up with the TV on, her knees up against her chest and her hair wildly all over the place. She smiled softly as he walked over, stumbling a little as he did.

“Are you pissed?” she asked, laughing.

He made a meal of sitting next to her on the bed, almost slipping off, “A little…just a little” he said in a high pitched voice “Rui is here”

“Ahhh, international breaks are also an excuse to get hammered yeah?” she teased.

“He brought food, Chinese, saved you some” he said, eyes glassier than she’d ever seen.

“Nah, you guys have fun, I’m going to shower and sleep some more”

“I won’t be late ok?” he promised and then unsteadily stood, walking out of the room as though he was walking in treacle.

Rui was making coffee when he returned to the kitchen and he nodded in admiration, Rui knew him so well “Good man” he said, slapping him on the back.

“Well can’t have you not fulfilling your duties can we…” Rui teased quietly as he passed José a cup.

José’s head fell back on the sofa and he let out a long, sultry groan, “Fuck” he said just thinking about his and Marcy’s bedroom related compatibility.

“That good?” Rui asked, not really wanting to pry, but at the same time also wanting to know all the gory details. They’d shared this kind of stuff before, not to mention any problems either of them had encountered on that front. Just the two of them mind, it was purely confidential.

José gave his oldest friend a sly, sideways glance “You have no idea….no idea…”

“And here’s me thinking you’re some sort of relic old man, she seems to have kickstarted your arse”

José drank some coffee and nodded “Totally, she is so refreshing, no inhibitions, such confidence but at the same time so modest, drives me wild Rui….Wild…”

Rui felt his cheeks flush and his own loins begin to ache as José spoke, he rang for a taxi and thanked his friend for the evening. José had sobered up by now and was busy clearing up when Marcy surfaced, looking relaxed and calm still in his top and a pair of shorts.

“Rui gone?” she asked.

“Yes, about ten minutes ago, come on take me to bed…” he mewed as he placed the empty take away cartons on the worktop.

Marcy looked at him, his eyes were able to focus again rather than darting around the place and she stood staring into them for a few seconds, his beautifully deep brown eyes stared right   
back at her intensely, the soft lines around his eyes creasing a little and his full lips were preparing to be touched, she teased him a bit, edging him back against the sink and he remained silent when she untucked his shirt and placed her hands on that tight stomach of his. He was conscious of his body, she knew that. The time he spent in the gym and exercising told her that, she felt along the muscles while their eyes still remained fixed on each other and felt him retreat. “Don’t” she whispered, both hands now moving from his stomach and further up his chest, her fingers running down the fleshy bits surrounding his ribs, she wanted to scream and tell him how much she loved his body, how much it turned her on, how his 53 year old body was so much more alluring than the body of a man half his age…

José stood there and let her touch him, he didn’t understand why she’d ever be interested in him, he wasn’t young and fit anymore, he was middle aged and unable to do more than an hour in the gym at a time and compensating by swimming every morning even when he had training with the squad the same day, he’d find himself breathing in at times until she reassured him the way he looked was ok, more than ok… He let his arms rest behind him now rather than on her shoulders incase she went to touch a place he thought was less than attractive, the bottom of his back for example..

Those soft hands had somehow unbuttoned his shirt on their journey and she was pushing it off of his broad shoulders impatiently and when it fell to the floor she took a step back and looked at him, topless, still in his jeans and desert boots, silver hair neatly trimmed and those gorgeous dimples on display.

“You’re grinning” she observed.

He shrugged and then licked his top lip, she moved back into him and placed her arms around his shoulders, her lips lightly kissing his neck and his arms now instinctively dropping to her lower back and holding her there. Her mouth moved down his jaw and to his throat, and he sighed into her ear, saying something yet again in Spanish that she didn’t understand, “I could do this all day…” she said into his right ear “Kiss you….all over…” Marcy pulled back and looked at him, his expression bordering on bashful, he never ceased to amaze her when he was like this, such a far cry from his public persona.

To say she had him under her spell was an understatement, he followed her to the bed and did as she asked, sitting on the end of it as she unfurled his belt while straddling his hips, he thrust upwards while she pulled down his jeans and then lay gently on top of him, he lay back in pure indulgence as she licked, kissed and bit every single part of him. His arms stretched upwards as he lay entirely at her mercy, it was the most mind blowing foreplay he’d ever experienced in his life..

“God I love your body so much….” she whispered, still not allowing him to touch her, she wanted to show him how attractive he was to her, how infatuated she had become, “Perfect skin…”   
she continued, her mouth kissing down the centre of his chest again, “Fuck…” he groaned, as he had been doing for the last hour repeatedly, he couldn’t ever recall feeling quite so relaxed.

“José…” Marcy spoke softly, wanting him to look at her as she licked up and down his cock which had been so rock hard since she removed his jeans, she’d been teasing him so much, lightly stroking and touching him but for short periods, that throaty guttural groan he kept emitting told her she was succeeding in her efforts. Here she was, stamping her authority all over the great José Mourinho. She smirked to herself as she took him completely in her mouth, her tongue winding around him tightly feeling him jut and uncontrollably thrust into her.

“Ohgod…” he hissed through his teeth knowing his demise was on it’s way and in explosive fashion, she released him from her mouth and he watched as she ran her hand up and down him, then she made a fist and brought him off, his hot liquid spraying all over her and her mouth making the effort to catch some, he didn’t know how to react, how to move, so he let his body take over from his numbing mind. His hips twitched and his hands had gripped her hair tightly, he felt a muscle he didn’t know he even had tighten in his stomach and then spring back like elastic, his breathing slowed when he realised she too had stopped moving. Her head was resting on his inner thigh, she was kissing him gently.

“What did I do to deserve that?” he asked when they got under the duvet, she shrugged and didn’t reply.


	22. Four's A Crowd

In the weeks that followed Marcy’s house went on the market and sold within a week, the new owners moved in straight away and left her with less than a day to transport all of her stuff up to Manchester. She stayed with José full time until the paperwork on her own flat cleared and she was able to move in. Moving in on a Saturday meant she could start working officially at United on the Monday but she’d not seen José in over 48 hours when she turned up at Old Trafford for the Arsenal game. Trying to speak with him on match day was impossible, he and Rui squirrelled themselves away in their office and then drove to Carrington for training, when Marcy did eventually see him it was brief, almost business like. Steve had informed her she would need to sit in on the post match conference, this would be her first task in her new role, and one she wasn’t overly prepared for right now. She and José had discussed their work dynamic, she was less convinced than him that it wouldn’t effect their personal relationship. Time would tell..

“I’m doing your conference” she said, as they both walked at full pelt towards the tunnel.  
He shrugged “Ok”

“See you later then” she added, stopping and then nonchalantly pulling at his hand, he turned to face her, his expression serious and concentrated and his eyes piercing. Marcy took a deep breath, when he was like this she had to tell herself to remember the times when he was a loving, gentle partner, with all the time in the world for her. It was easier said than done, it was more awkward than her relationship with Jürgen because he was so open about his feelings, José was silent during times of pressure. Silent and emotionless. She tried to remind herself he was more intense than usual due to the media furore over his first game in charge of United against Arsenal.

“Yes, see you later” he replied, eventually with the slightest squeeze of her hand.

That would have to do, she thought. She respected his professionalism, no question especially now as she was employed by the club but her nerves were on edge for what might come later on, press conferences at Dortmund were pretty straightforward and chilled out, she had watched several United ones online in the last couple of days and knew this would be quite different. Marcy sat directly behind the dugout, polite nods were coming her way from her now co-workers and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Steve Jenkins sit directly in front of her.

“How you doing?” he asked turning around to face her “Prepared for later?”

Marcy leant in “Depends on the result…” she whispered, her hands clutching her coffee “And his mood…”  
Steve smirked “You’ll be fine Marce, wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have all faith in you” he leaned in closer, attempting to create some privacy between the two of them “How’s it going with him?”

Marcy grimaced a little “It’s fine, a bit, you know, a bit strained this last week, me moving to and fro from London but we’ll be ok”  
As the words left her mouth she wondered who she was trying to convince, Steve or herself… Arsenal’s late equaliser filled her with dread, she made her way to the Press area shortly after the goal and took out her notepad, got herself miked up and stood awaiting José and Rui.

“He’ll be two minutes” Rui said, as he breezed past and swung open the door, she heard the press grumble and moan, Rui remained quiet.  
José strolled towards her some fifteen minutes later, his entire body screaming of relaxation and his face marginally arrogant, she swore she saw him roll his eyes when he saw her, pen and notepad in hand and microphone clipped to her blouse.

“Ok?”

He didn’t reply, simply pushed the door and held it open for her.

“Ok guys, one question each, no tweeting, no facebooking, no sending off carrier pigeons…” Marcy spoke calmly and engaged every single journalist in the room.

“Missing the FA Miss DuVall?” one guy yelled from the back of the room.

“Oh yeah, endless meetings and red tape who wouldn’t, ok who wants to go first?” She batted the response back with charming ease, José was quietly impressed by her media skills.

“And you and the boss here, eh Marcy? Nice little set up ain’t it?”

They all began to childishly woop and holler, and Marcy shook her head and smiled “Are you here to question me or Mr Mourinho eh?” She asked and then they got down to business.  
She had made eye contact with Rui several times, weirdly - his smiling face put her at ease throughout, god knows José wasn’t going to help her through it, in fact he was in one of his awkward moods, few word answers and shaking his head refusing to answer a couple of simple questions. When a journalist from The Sun began to mention the England squad, Marcy interjected.

“Mr Mourinho isn’t here to speak about England, next question please, Telegraph?”

José suddenly stared at her icily “I will answer if I want to” he spat into the microphone in front of him stunning the room into an awkward hush “Go on my friend ask”

“How do you feel about the fact you aren’t playing Rooney yet he remains to walk into the England captaincy regardless?” the guy from The Sun asked, a rather pedestrian question Marcy  
thought at the same time as feeling totally undermined by José. He answered, and was then asked a follow up question about the media’s representation of him, Marcy once again found it too close to the knuckle and if he did respond truthfully not only he, but the club and herself could be implicated.

“Next question” she said forcefully, totally cutting José off and pointing at the guy from The Telegraph again.

He stared at her with contempt, who the fuck did she think she was… The conference wrapped up and José joked openly off the record about his relationship with Wenger, he stood up and straightened out his cashmere jumper, then - slowly he bent down to Marcy’s ear, he almost hissed the three words and she felt a shiver shoot up her spine “My office, now”

He left the room, leaving just Rui and a few other media bods who were finishing up on their articles, the sound of frantic keyboard clicks and notifications whirring around the room. Rui approached the table and told her she did great, she was a natural - all the comforting things she should be hearing from José…  
Marcy walked up the stairs and gingerly knocked on his office door, she turned the handle and entered the room, a bright sunset was streaming through the blinds and he sat at his desk, a DVD of the game on pause and a glass of red Portuguese wine in front of him.

“Sit” he said plainly.

“Look if this is about me saying what questions you can and cannot answer then save it, I am trained to do what’s best for everyone concerned José, we don’t need to be fighting unnecessary and avoidable fires, you of all people should know that”

It spilt out of her mouth like water and he stared at her once again, that unreadable glare which could turn into anything from agreement to anger, to a soft smile. The betting on it being the latter were extremely low.

“Come here” he said quietly, his index finger rubbing his left eye, she walked around to where he was sat and perched to the side of him on his desk, his eyes gazed at her from her shoes up, black stockings, tight fitting black pencil skirt, white blouse tucked in and her breasts snugly pressing against it. He groaned from his gut as he felt a twinge in his groin. He was fucked off with her, with her interjections during the conference, her speaking on his behalf…that was what really got him wound up. His previous press officers let him get on with it, let him purge, and also let him get fined time and time again, he didn’t care, he had built his reputation on being outspoken with the press. She would learn that of course but he was like a coiled spring, not only having his press officer speak for him but fuck - his girlfriend, he felt like a dog with no bollocks.

“Face the other way” he demanded, standing up himself and kicking his chair backwards, doing as he said, he smiled thinly now knowing all the control had shifted back in his favour. She jumped a little when she felt his warm hands on the back of her thighs, “Do not speak for me…in any circumstance…” he spat into her ear, she felt his anger and gripped the desk so tightly her knuckles turned white.

“Or what?” she asked back, full of attitude.

He laughed menacingly and then gripped her long ponytail and pulled her head to one side, exposing her neck, he sunk his teeth down as his right knee forced her legs apart and his hand pulled her silky black knickers to the side, “My anger turns you on?” he asked when he felt the slickness between her legs “Wet and desperate hmm?” his words made her pulse and blood surge through her veins, she let out a small cry when he jabbed two of his fingers roughly inside of her and began moving them in and out.

“I think the new girl needs to be taught a lesson about respect…” he whispered and then unzipped his jeans, she felt him stroke his cock against her back and then poised herself for him, finding it unbearably horny and at the same time hoping he wasn’t genuinely this pissed off with her.

“I have the control here…” he grunted as he pushed himself into her, his hands feeling the roundness of her arse and then gripping her hips to gain more purchase, “OHFUCK….” She cried loudly as he found his rhythm and her perfect spot, his hand crashed down on her and as he felt himself start to come his teeth grazed the back of her neck, his voice now rough and colloquial asked “I fuck you good?” it was a rhetorical question because seconds after his own demise she followed and it was so loud his office phone began to ring and shakily he pressed the conference button “Not now Rui….” he spluttered at breakneck speed and then hung up.

Marcy stood up and rubbed life back into her arms, she understood his message, she found it actually quite old fashioned and horny, they looked at each other without speaking and then he asked “Dinner?”


	23. Four's A Crowd

Marcy left José’s office and waited downstairs in the lobby while he showered and changed, she was absentmindedly looking at Twitter when Rui approached, his face full of concern.

“Are you alright? I heard shouting” He asked quietly, Marcy did a double take and kept her eyes on her iPhone.

“Oh you know, my first conference and all that, he was a bit…miffed”

Did Rui really have no idea what they’d been doing over his desk? Clearly not.

He bounced on the spot a little and then nodded “Listen, don’t take any of it personally..”

What, him fucking me over his desk - I’ll take that very personally thank you.. Marcy’s inner monologue made her smirk much to Rui’s confusion.

“I’ve dealt with worse than him Rui, chill out, it’s fine, enjoy your evening”

Rui smiled at her, in absolute honesty he thought José had been cruel to her, how wrong could he be.

As they got into José’s Jaguar and left the car park he fiddled with the controls on the dash and grumbled about being cold and needing some sun, placating him she simply nodded and then   
felt her phone vibrate.

“Hey dad” she said “What’s up?”

“I’m in your neck of the woods, I mean that’s if you’re in Manchester by now”

“Yep, just left Old Trafford, we’re going to dinner, join us”

José’s eyes looked sideways and he sat further upright as he drove, feeling an instant pressure and uptightness begin to flood his system, he crunched the gears as they continued to   
organise where he would meet them in less than an hour.

“See you soon then”

There was an awkward silence, Marcy coughed and then pulled down the mirror to check her make up “Dad’s meeting us” she said quietly, tidying up her mascara.

“Hmm, so I gathered” he answered moodily “Thanks for the warning”

Her body shifted towards him “Oh come on José, you have to meet him sometime, at least you won’t have time to stew and wallow if we do it now”

Her philosophy amazed him, everything about her amazed him to be fair and not all in a good way. His little performance before they left was part warning, part pleasure, he just hoped he got his message through to her. He’d been so positive about their working relationship but he put it down to nerves on her part, that and the fact she’d only previously sat in with Klopp in conferences. Klopp. God that name still riled him.

Marcy noticed his tight grip on the steering wheel and scoffed loudly “I can’t believe you are nervous, honest to fucking god man, the things you’ve experienced!”

She started laughing and his face softened a little, he shrugged in classic Mourinho style and groaned “I am only human, come on then, let’s get this over with”

They arrived at the Italian restaurant they had been frequenting for almost a month now and Marcy gracefully walked across the to Maitre D requesting a third seat, José scratched the back of his silver hair and gave a knowing nod to their waiter, the same young man who always took care of them.

“Wine?” He asked.

“Dad won’t drink” she informed him, gnawing on a bread stick “We’ll get wine, leave dad to it”

The pair of them were talking about the game when Marcy’s father pitched up, all 6ft 5 of him striding confidently over and pulling his only daughter upwards for a massive hug, she squealed as he gripped her tightly and then kissed her forehead like she was still 4 years old. José noticed her cheeks flush with embarrassment and found it rather endearing and then he stood himself, also with confidence and an air of elegance “Pleasure Sir” he said, holding out his hand.

Brian, Marcy’s father looked him up and down and then gripped his hand so tightly José thought it may break “Oh no, pleasure is all mine, I mean you’re the special one aren’t you?” he spat back before letting him go and feeling extremely proud that he inflicted a varying degree of pain on the man.

“Dad….” Marcy groaned as he sat down next to her “Don’t be rude”

Brian didn’t divert his gaze from José for the next few minutes, analysing his every reaction to the conversation, sussing him out, picking up on the little nuances…a flicker of the eyes here, a fold of the arms there… He certainly was a self assured prick.

“Bet you’re relieved she’s left the F.A now?” he asked with complete disdain.

“How so?” José batted back, swishing the wine around his glass and causally leaning back in his seat, his hand moving across the table to take Marcy’s. Brian’s eyes were still honing in on his every move…

“Can’t seem to behave can you? I mean, very little respect you have for the institution of the game, from an outsider’s point of view..”

Marcy rolled her eyes and looked at José praying for him not to bite.

José laughed deeply, right from his gut “If you consider passion to be disrespectful then ok”

That shut Brian up pronto and he set about eating his meal while a small amount of chit chat passed the time, bollocks about the Christmas schedule and how Marcy was planning on decorating her flat.

“Excuse me” She said, wiping her lips with her napkin and walking to the ladies for a breather.

Brian may as well have rubbed his hands together when his daughter got up, alone at last. His eyes narrowed as José refilled his wine glass.

“Unlucky today I hear?” Brian asked in relation to the game.

“Unlucky, yes” he admitted “But we continue”

Brian nodded “I don’t know what you want from my daughter”

He left it hanging in the air, part statement, part question, José thought for a few seconds.

“To spend my life with her” he answered eventually “Is that a problem with you?”

Brian chuckled, his greying hair flopping across his face “She does this, Marcy, she gets fixated on men, tells me they’re this, they’re that, they’re different, they love her but in the end you know what happens? She realises she is too good for any of them”

José stopped dead “Excuse me?”

“Jenkins, granted, he was a decent enough lad - eye for the women, charmer, not like you”

José gritted his teeth “Steve Jenkins is my employee, charming he is not”

Brian took a long drink of water and tapped his enormous fingers on the table, like a dog with a bone desperate to get Mourinho wound up “Aye, well she thought he was, about to marry him she was, probably have a kid or two until she bottled it”

José felt so confused, was he either warning him off his daughter because he hated him or because Marcy was such a disaster when it came to relationships?

“And then there’s the love sick German…”

Brian saw José clench his fists.

“One of your colleagues, I see you don’t approve of him” he motioned to José’s tight fists “Me either, dopey bastard, buys them an enormous home in Bavaria, plans her perfect wedding and then she jilts him. He wouldn’t let it go, ringing me all day, every day while she went away to reflect..” he explained with the word reflect in inverted commas.  
José felt sick to the stomach, he felt his carbonara begin to rise in his throat and excused himself, striding quickly past Marcy on the way through.

“What’s up with him?” she asked as she sat down.

“Think his food disagreed with him” Brian answered casually, “Anyway love, I’d better get gone, got to drive home tonight”

Brian left, she wasn’t at all surprised - this was him all over, show his face, usually ruin the mood and then get out of there leaving the remaining people to clear up his shit storm. Marcy was pouring herself another glass when José did return to their table, he listened to her waffle on about god knows what and then told her to be quiet.

“What?” she asked with a playful laugh.

His eyes penetrated her “I said shut the fuck up, get your coat and get in that fucking car”

Marcy felt her eyes start to water.

“Don’t you dare get upset” he hissed into the back of her neck as he helped her into her coat “We need to speak about Klopp”


	24. Four's A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameo from Pep....

Marcy paced his flat as he kept her waiting, trying to get things sorted in his own mind before even initiating the conversation. He tried to always be methodical like that, going head first he’d learnt, over the years be it with his kids, his wife, his players - whoever, that not having your argument ready was simply amateur. 

“Sit down” he asked with a deep breath out.

He scanned her face, so beautiful and natural but right in this moment so worried and pained. 

“Your father” he began calmly “Told me about Klopp, about your planned marriage, your home…” 

Marcy didn’t waste tears on it, she would need to be honest - she was used to this, used to how fractured her life had become after continual bad choices. 

“You’re not denying it” His deep voice seemed to split the air, “Why lie?” 

Marcy raised her head, her face resting on her hands now and stared at him. She shrugged “It’s private, I’m not proud of it, my father is hell bent on ruining my love life…” her voice trailed off.

José knelt in front of her, his expression fiery “You lied to me, I cannot be around liars” 

“I hurt Jürgen ok? I hurt him badly, I was a coward, I didn’t want you to…” she paused, “Didn’t want you to think I was some kind of super bitch, inflicting pain on men at three paces, I’m ashamed of how I behaved” 

José shook his head “I haven’t once lied to you Marcy, not once. You know my feelings towards Klopp, you know how it gets to me and yet you still hide this!” 

He was raising his voice now “MARRIED! YOU WERE DUE TO BE MARRIED!” His frustration hit 100, his face reddened and looking at her staring into space with a look of abhorrence wasn’t helping. 

Marcy brought her knees up to her chest and listened as he ranted at her, she was emotionless, just letting him get it out, she’d had long enough to come to terms with it but he was so far from a resolution it was untrue. “And you said it was nothing!” He clicked his fingers in front of her face “NOTHING!” 

“José, calm down” she yelled back, standing now and gripping his forearm.

Bad move. 

He stopped dead and pulled his arm backwards, “Get out, now. I can’t be around you Marcy” 

Marcy stood and approached him “I understand your anger but it was a long time ago, Jürgen is over it, why can’t you just let it go? It isn’t important” she pleaded.

José cackled, his arms becoming veiny and pumped “You told me you fucked him Marcy, nothing more, who else have you fucked hmm? How many more have you been beneath to get here?” 

Without thinking she swung her hand and slapped him with all her weight behind her, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room and José instantly grabbing his red raw cheek, he shook his head and then licked his lip, a woman had never hit him before. 

“GET. OUT” he demanded. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going, see who's bed I can fall into for the night”  
Marcy stamped out of the flat, out of the apartment block and across the bridge into Manchester’s vibrant city centre, she sat anonymously in a bar and told the barman to keep them coming. It was just after Midnight when she looked at her phone, absolutely zilch from José, missed call from her Dad but he could go to hell and one mobile number she didn’t recognise. She half staggered outside and called the number back, praying it wasn’t work related she waited as it rang and rang and then eventually a deep voice spoke. 

“Yeah, hello this is Marcy DuVall, I had a missed call” she said, trying not to slur. 

“Ah Ms DuVall, thank you for getting back to me, my name is Enrique, I work for Mr Guardiola” 

Marcy couldn’t help but burst into fits of laughter “What? Who is this? Jenkins if this is you piss off” 

The caller coughed and then muttered something “Enrique Ma’am, my name is Enrique, I am Mr Guardiola’s assistant, he asked me to call you regarding a charity event?” 

Marcy covered her mouth with her hand and then attempted to compose herself “Right look” she began drunkenly “It’s Midnight, I’ve had a blazing row with my boyfriend and I’m drunk, if you worked for Josep you wouldn’t be answering your phone right now” 

There was some confusion down the phone, in several different languages and then a smoother more richer voice spoke down the line “Ms DuVall, Enrique tells me yourself and José have had a disagreement?” 

“What the fuck does that have to do with you?” she said, a little too violently. 

He laughed “Fair enough, but I can assure you Enrique is my assistant and I can assure you I would like to discuss a charity event involving both of our clubs for Christmas”

“At this time of night?” 

Marcy was drawing attention to herself by this point and opted to walk back across the quays and stand on the bridge just in sight of José’s apartment building, the cold air helped to sober her up and somehow she’d arranged a business meeting. At 1am. At a roof top bar. With Pep Guardiola. 

They were already there when she arrived outside, the area was buzzing but a bouncer got her through the crowd and upstairs to the vast roof terrace which was sleek and modern, outdoor heaters on full whack and as much bottled beer in buckets to last a lifetime. She saw Pep in the corner with an elegant young man, presumably Enrique and swayed over feeling emotionally tired but sobered up enough to be able to enjoy a couple more drinks. 

 

“How highly unorthodox” Marcy said as she held her hand out to Guardiola who stood and smiled, his eyes had such a glint that she thought she actually heard them sparkle, he was also on his way booze wise as he relaxed back down into the comfortable sofa and asked her to join him. Enrique made his exit and Marcy sat wondering how the fuck her day had ended up like this. 

“How’d you get my number?” she asked, sipping beer and eyeing his painfully soft cashmere sweater.

“Contacts” he shrugged “You know our industry you’re only ever one person away from a phone number. Plus I did speak with Rui about this whole idea last week and he advised me to wait until you were on board” 

 

“Well Rui should know better, I don’t officially start until Monday” 

She saw his eyes move down to her lips as she licked them “Hmm, is that right?” he asked “Yet here you are” 

“All I need for the perfect ending to my day is for José to walk up those stairs” 

Her sarcasm intrigued him, he and José had a far from amicable working relationship, even back in the day he found the older man beyond arrogant and always desperate to put him in his place, they’d not socialised in years and Pep had no interest in starting now. He was interested by Marcy though, he’d been out of town for the F.A meeting that summer and he’d had reports from several sources about how astute Marcy was, the fact she was now in his town made it all the more relevant to meet her. The fact she was José’s woman? Purely coincidental. 

“Problems?” he asked into her ear subtly. 

“Nothing I can’t fix” she replied confidently.

Pep laughed “Fix?! Good luck fixing anything with that man” 

Marcy moved her body to the side and blatantly checked him out, she eye fucked the hell out of him and when she had done that at least three times over and he knew it, she stood and put her arms either side of his body, “I’m not a cheat Pep, you want to talk work we’ll do that in work time but the closest you’ll get to fucking me happened about two minutes ago, straighten out your cashmere jumper and get yourself home and we’ll never mention this again, ok?” 

Marcy walked out with a sexy sway to her hips and Pep watched, totally mesmerised by her, he necked the rest of his beer and breathed out, the massive hard on in his jeans preventing him from standing up. 

The lack of blinds woke Marcy at 7 the next morning, yawning loudly she clambered out of her uncomfortable futon and sleeping bag and boiled the kettle, nothing on her phone from José. She showered slowly, enjoying the hot water beating down on her, she felt tired, drained and all because of her father’s spitefulness. She would let him stew, try and recover things with José and come back fighting stronger. She wasn’t going to let him destroy what she had with him, she loved the man regardless of the way he spoke last night. He was angry… 

 

José spent the rest of his evening getting drunk and finally flaked out at 3am on his sofa, awaking with an ache in his neck he groaned as his memory of last night came flooding back and filled his mind with a deep dread. He was livid, he couldn’t tolerate liars, never had been able to and to think he’d been with Marcy for almost 9 months and she kept the Klopp thing hidden, openly lying and fobbing off her relationship with him. His mind raced in the shower, he found it hard to trust, hard to love at times and he felt let down by her, she’d destroyed the trust they had, this was big. They had both been called by Rui that morning and arrived at Carrington minutes apart, some stupid media briefing followed by interviews for Sky, Steve Jenkins hadn’t warned Marcy about this, Rui had forgotten entirely to tell her but as far as he knew they would be together on a Sunday morning anyhow. 

“Good Morning” Rui said, smiling boyishly.

“Is it?” she groaned back, entirely unimpressed and filling a large mug with coffee, clocking José out of the corner of her eye. 

“Heavy one?” Rui asked nudging her elbow and then nodding at José.

“Don’t ask Rui” 

It was pretty apparent José and Marcy were not talking as the dynamic between the pair was lacking it’s usual easiness, no one mentioned it of course, no one dared to.

“Photo’s out there José?” 

Marcy snorted “Where’s the make up lady? Sort those bags out” 

José pouted and then left the room, her level of unprofessionalism disappointed him.

Rui asked what the hell was going on, she told him a tiff, it’d be sorted soon to which José interjected from around the corner “I don’t think so Ms DuVall, I don’t take betrayal well” 

Rui mouthed the word betrayal at her and she shook her head, briefly explaining the Jürgen factor, Rui’s eyes widened “Married? Shit” 

The pair of them sat in silence as they watched a couple of photographers repeatedly move José into their required positions and rapidly snap pictures of him, “He is a proud guy Marcy, I see his point of view, I am sorry” 

“Past relationships are hard to talk about Rui, like I would ever say to him a few months in that I’d previously been due to marry two guys oh and by the way you know both of them very well, come on” she argued. 

“You know Melika cheated on him yeah?” 

Marcy’s face changed, “No” 

Rui nodded slowly “See - he hasn’t told you that, he blames himself. For not being home enough, not being attentive, he met you and you work in the same industry - time together isn’t as much of an issue, and even if it is you both know the score. But she lied to him Marcy, however you try to defend not telling him about Jürgen… you have lied too” 

Marcy nodded, Rui’s explanation didn’t make her feel any better about José’s other comments, in fact they still really hurt her, she had spent her whole career proving herself, working hard like everyone else to become successful and when narrow minded men accused her of shagging her way to the top she often wondered what the point was, even Pep and his demeanour, however intoxicated he was last night disappointed her. Rui was speaking with Jenkins when José walked back indoors to where she had been sat for over an hour, writing a small press release on her laptop, he pulled the jacket off the back of the chair next to her without saying a word. 

“Boss!” Rui called, just in time “A word?” 

José waited at the revolving door for his assistant who bounded over seconds later “Marcy spoke to me” 

Queue a massive eye roll “Really? So you’ll know what an idiot I have been again then Rui” 

“Come on, she doesn’t have a deceitful bone in her body, she knows she’s wrong José but don’t do this, sort it out with her” 

José smiled thinly and shook his head “No woman is worth my pride, not even her. See you tomorrow” 

It had been a while since Rui had been the go-between for José, the divorce was pretty gnarly he recalled but they both survived that, this was minuscule in comparison, he knew José too well - he couldn’t stay angry forever. 

“By the way” Marcy said, on her way out to her car “Guardiola rang” 

Rui smiled, “And?” 

“And I met him last night for a drink and told him I wasn’t some sort of Premier League manager’s plaything, he’ll ring you on Monday, arrange something official would you?” 

Rui nodded “Of course”


	25. Four's A Crowd

She shamelessly groaned into his filthy kiss, his tongue fluidly exploring her mouth while his hands bunched her hair and smoothly unhooked her bra underneath her blouse. He’d spent all night undressing her with his eyes, dropping comments here and there but when she got into the taxi with him he couldn’t help but let the suave side of his personality totally vanish. He pressed his entire mouth against her, not caring that the driver could see, he felt on fire when he touched her. They stampeded through his front door and they let an entire evening’s worth of desire take hold, “Here, here…” he said hoarsely into her mouth directing her into his lounge and more importantly his beyond plush modern sofa. He pulled her down on top of him and watched as her hands snaked under his jumper and her nails grazed his tanned soft skin, he winced with pleasure when her tongue licked over his stomach while her hands made light work of his jeans, the look of delight on her face when she clocked his impressive erection. She giggled, amused by his shortness of breath and wide eyed boyish face as she gracefully sank down onto him, he gasped instantly; the feeling of her tight wetness hitting him right in his gut. Here he was, with his biggest rival’s girlfriend on top of him, he unashamedly got harder when he thought of her belonging to Mourinho.

Pep woke in a cold sweat. Meeting Marcy DuVall last night had shaken the cobwebs off of his libido and then some. He made a mental note to call Rui later that day. 

Marcy had been in the office for ten hours preparing for the following day’s media, two lengthy press conferences prior to the Feyenoord game, one print interview and numerous fires to fight surrounding Rooney’s supposed bad behaviour during his time with the England squad were on the agenda and things with her and José still hadn’t been resolved. When Rui sent her an email regarding Guardiola’s “City becomes United” charity bonanza her stomach lurched, another thing she hadn’t told José about. No time like the present. He had been sat across from her while she was typing for almost 30 minutes, he’d not really acknowledged her - not that she’d noticed but he was in fact sneakily looking over his glasses at her from time to time. 

“You got a second?” she asked, standing up and walking over with her MacBook. 

He slowly and purposefully removed his glasses and placed them on the top of his desk “Go on” 

Well, that was progress, two words exchanged for the first time in four days. 

“Guardiola asked me to meet him at the weekend regarding this” she span her laptop around to show him and he eyed it intently, then he slouched back in his fancy office chair.

“Guardiola? He masterminded an event like this?” 

She nodded “He has a family member back home suffering from the condition who is football crazy - naturally, don’t you think it’s a great idea?” 

José chewed his lip and shrugged before nodding “And you met with him to discuss this?” 

Marcy sat down, being stood over his desk like this reminded her of being in high school waiting for a ticking off from her headmaster, she did smirk a little when she thought of that - José did have something of the headmaster about him, in fact it was quite an alluring asset. Concentrate….

“Yeah I did” 

He raised his eyebrows and managed a brief smile “You are such a closed book” 

Marcy sighed, “I’m not sure if it has escaped you José but you’re not speaking to me at the moment so I was hardly going to skip into work and announce I’d met up with Pep was I?” 

“Pep is it?” he answered immediately and with an acidic bite.

“Don’t give me that, Rui is involved too” she said defensively. 

José was kind of enjoying seeing her squirm like this, “And are we to expect a German guest? Who else? The Argentinian? The Croat? Oh no, I beg your pardon Bilic was spared wasn’t he” 

He spoke with such venom and disrespect for her as a woman that the words stung, she felt tears begin to prick her eyes and she instantly closed her laptop and turned away, striding back over to her desk and sitting down with her back to him. José didn’t feel victorious, far from it. He felt like the utter bastard he was being but it was important that she knew how much he felt she’d betrayed him, all the banter Klopp and he shared on the touchline about who was a real man and all along she knew, she knew Klopp would go for him and she let it all unfold in front of her. 

“Did you enjoy it? When we argued on the touchline?” he asked, somewhat reserved now. 

Marcy ceased typing for a few seconds and answered a simple “No” and then carried on. 

“He knows you have won José” she added, breaking the thick silence. 

“Won?” he asked, confused. 

She turned around, “I didn’t love him enough, are you listening to me? I didn’t love him enough to marry him, be with him, have a child with him, none of it” 

José listened, “He’s a kind man, loving, loyal, everything any woman would want but not me” 

“What do you want?” he asked with haste.

“I want to walk into a room..” she paused and moved back to his desk, sitting down, facing him “And feel flutters, I want to go home every night and be grabbed and made to feel loved, I want to be so in love with someone it hurts me when I’m not with them, I want to be fucked hard and made love to in the mornings..” 

He sensed the emotion in what she was saying and his eyes darted around the room uncomfortably as he listened to her describing their entire relationship in every sworded little detail.

“You, you do all of that José, not Jürgen, not Steve, not anyone. None of them, none of them can even dream of being compared to you” 

He exhaled, feeling emotional but idiotically he kept quiet and watched as she gathered her things and said goodnight. He needed to get his head straight, and fast, definitely before that fucking charity dinner. Marcy drove home feeling tearful, they’d been apart for five nights now and she missed him badly, her furniture had arrived at her flat and the image of José coming over to help her sort it all out was but a pipe dream as she painstakingly built it all herself over two nights. The toughest thing was her bed which he’d help to choose, and then the linen which she had picked out for the both of them. The sense of freedom was lost on her because after almost ten months in such a passionate relationship she didn’t want to be eating ready meals in front of the TV alone. She never thought she’d see the day where she became the hopeless singleton. 

“Goodnight” José said tiredly as he and Rui passed in the corridor that evening.

“Hey, wait” Rui called, pulling him back by the elbow “Is Marcy alright? She seemed upset when she left” 

José rubbed his face with his right hand “I don’t know Rui… I just don’t know” 

He too drove home with his emotions on edge, he stood out on the balcony of his flat and looked over the quays, there was a strange kind of beauty about the city he thought, the beauty in his flat was gone. There were no hair grips somehow finding their way into the plughole or sticking out of the carpet, no splodges of foundation on the bathroom sink, no discarded filthy trainers where she’d been out for a run and stopped in at his for a shower. He sat down with his jacket still on and threw his car keys on the glass kitchen table, the hum from the fridge the only sound that comforted him. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at a few photos they’d taken, his favourite was one they took on Chelsea Bridge the week she finished at the F.A. Her navy blue blazer was buttoned right up and she was kissing him on the cheek her arms so tightly around his neck, he smiled to himself and then reminded himself to smile more in future because it made him look younger. But without her he didn’t have much to really smile about, that was the dilemma. José cut a lonely figure that night in his kitchen and he decided no more, the last week had felt like a lifetime - he would need to forgive her and get her back. 

Marcy looked at her phone at regular intervals, praying for a sign from José but nothing materialised, she sighed and called it a night knowing tomorrow would be intense with all the press junkets, the day after that was match day and the Friday evening was Pep’s charity shindig, she felt exhausted just thinking about it all. Press day was faultless and Marcy was praised from one end of the universe to the other, Rui especially found her timings and organisational skills second to none and not a single moment was wasted, her scheduling was impeccable and she managed to keep everyone happy and walking away with the answers they came for. She worked late into the night once again but this time at Carrington and at 10pm decided to go for a swim then a sauna, it was peaceful at this time of night with just herself and somewhere in the depths of the building - Rui, working on some new fangled science based tactic. Marcy showered and left her hair wet as she drove home, a call came through at just before midnight. 

“DuVall” she answered.

“Marcy” came the smooth talking voice “It’s Josep” 

“Ah, you foreigners, always burning the midnight oil” she teased “All good for Friday?” 

“Yes, yes, all fine” he answered politely “Our mutual friend is OK with it all yes?” 

“It’s all sorted don’t worry, trust me, between myself and Rui he will be sufficiently muzzled” 

Pep laughed quietly “Are the pair of you back on speaking terms?” he asked.

“See you Friday night Pep” she said cutting him short and hanging up, interfering bastard.


	26. Four's A Crowd

Manchester United beat Feyenoord 4-0 in a convincing home win, merriment is in the air in the bowels of Old Trafford as the players leave and Marcy sits opposite Rui as he enthusiastically waxes lyrical (aided by red wine…)

“We needed that so badly” Marcy said, perching on the edge of Rui’s desk overlooking the pitch now.

“We?” Rui asked, with one eyebrow raised “You really are on board now Marcy” he finished with a charming wink.

She smiled widely and then let her smile dissipate as José entered the room.

“Not interrupting am I?” he asked, his eyes serious and his demeanour self assured.

Marcy looked away, he asked with such disbelief that she didn’t even want to acknowledge it. Rui snorted, “Like what?” his response was rhetorical and Marcy gave a shake of the head as she finished the rest of her wine and grabbed her handbag.

“Come on I’ll drop you home” she said breezily, looking at Rui.

José stood in the middle of them with his arms folded, she expected the following comment and was starting to bore of his predictability.

“If you’re lucky she’ll kiss you goodnight Rui”

Rui nervously laughed, José’s expression remained earnest “I was going to congratulate you José” she began “But do you know what, you don’t deserve it, not from me you disrespectful prick”

She shoved past him and almost knocked him off of his feet, Rui guessed he’d be getting a cab home and sat back down behind his desk, a deep breath out as he waited for José to say something. He was smirking when he turned around “Truth hurts” he said with a shrug.

“She isn’t the tiniest bit interested in me like that, nor me her, that was out of order”

José laughed in disbelief “She’s interested in anything with a pulse”

“That’s a terrible thing to say” Rui said with a frown “And I don’t believe it either, she’s fucked up man and she admits it, you need to let it go”

José was quiet as he sipped Rui’s cheap Spanish wine, his face wincing at the quality “You feel good, yes?” he asked of his assistant regarding the result and team performance.

“Of course, we worked hard for it, all of us. Marcy included”

Rui studied his face, he let the hard exterior drop a little now it was just the two of them “Admit you miss her”

“Of course I do” he answered lowly “She hates me”

“That isn’t true, not at all”

“Is she sorry?” he asked, feeling self conscious.

Rui nodded emphatically “You need to talk to her, cut out all the remarks, all the sarcasm, just talk to her”

José chewed his bottom lip and yawned, he’d been exhausted by the last few days and the only way he managed through it was because of Marcy. He knew she had organised interviews with well planned breaks in between to make sure he didn’t get frustrated answering the same questions or just tired of the press in general. She was professional the whole time and he’d not so much as thanked her for any of it, he’d been a prick to her she was right.

“See you tomorrow” he said, patting his assistant’s shoulder “I’ll get a car to take you home”

José drove home in a reflective mood, he would have a whole day of training tomorrow with press again and then it was Guardiola’s charity event, he wasn’t sure he would even get any time   
alone to speak to Marcy as he knew how much effort she was putting into the organisation. He marvelled at how selfless she had been since she began working with him, working 12, sometimes 14 hours a day to make sure everyone was briefed and organised without one single consideration for her own needs. He felt accountable for not supporting her transition, it must have been tough for her and they had planned to always be there for each other but he’d let personal issues take over. She was the one worrying about that happening, not him. He was meant to be the older one, the one with more life experience but his behaviour was nothing short of childish. And here he was again, sat at that kitchen table on his own with nobody to share his achievement with.

Marcy had been speaking to Pep on a regular basis about the event, mainly regarding the finer points of catering and auction prizes but that night he called and straight away got to the point.

“What do they pay you?” he asked.

“Don’t beat around the bush will you?” she said, spluttering at the unexpected blatancy “And why would you want to know that?”

“Work for me”

She stopped dead in her kitchen and breathed in through her teeth “What the fuck?”

“I’m serious, I need a good press person, someone who knows how the FA works too, think about it, I’ll pay you more, whatever you want”

Marcy hung up and laughed hysterically to herself, thanking the fact she was alone at that moment in time, the bizarreness of that conversation too much to even comprehend right now. She ran a bath and lay there, luxuriating in the oils with her eyes closed and the room dimly lit, she was still amused by Pep’s offer and wondered just how much this was about José rather than him simply needing her expertise and experience. Either way she would decline, money wasn’t a defining issue for her at all, job satisfaction was so much more important and she really got on with Rui and, she even dared to say it - Steve Jenkins her one time fiancé… Her phone began to ring next to her and she answered and put it on speaker phone, “DuVall” she said totally relaxed.

“It’s me….” came the equally as relaxed voice.

“Hello me” she said, knowing it was José.

“Sorry it’s late…” he paused, she heard him groan a little, that deep hesitation in his throat which usually meant he was about to admit he was wrong about something “I erm….I wanted to   
say thank you”

Marcy swished the hot water around her body and listened “For?”

 

“Your work this week, yourself and Rui have kept me….kept me sane”

“Rui? You mean your oldest friend who you suggested I would shag if I gave him a lift home?”

She was enjoying humiliating him, the only disappointing thing being the fact she couldn’t see his pouting face.

He breathed out loudly, such a long, pain stricken sigh “My face is still stinging from your slap” he said with a deep laugh “I deserved it, I apologise”

Marcy sat up in the bath now and grabbed a towel “Go on”

“I can smell your bath oils from here….” he added something else in Spanish which she didn’t quite hear which was a shame as she had been making real progress learning from a CD and the   
dictionary he had bought for her.

“It’s been a tough week, needed to relax” she said defensively “I expected thanks from Jenkins, not you”

She wrapped her body in a fluffy bath towel and walked through to her bedroom, throwing her phone down on the bed and perching next to it “But I appreciate it”

“Sí….erm, can I take you to dinner tomorrow?”

“Pep’s event tomorrow isn’t it” she reminded him “Tomorrow you’ll be doing press for the West Ham game”

“Not all day…”

“Look I don’t know, I don’t know if I want to be with someone who freezes me out for almost a week after an argument, I understand you - at least I think I do but this, this has just been too   
much” she explained and could picture him at the end of the phone rubbing his frowning forehead.

“We do press tomorrow mid afternoon, yes? So I take you out for breakfast…”

“I will be at a Carrington for 7 José…”

“Then I will see you at 7 in the morning”

Marcy hung up, he was trying, that much was true but she meant what she had said - nearly seven days for him to get over an argument was pushing it. She wasn’t entirely sure what sitting over Eggs Royale in the Carrington canteen would really do to help the situation but she didn’t dwell, it was all up to him now.


	27. Four's A Crowd

José mooched around the canteen nervously waiting for Marcy, the staff felt on edge as he paced around but he smiled warmly at them and explained he had a meeting. He eventually sat and drank some coffee, 6:45am… He didn’t really know what he was going to say, for once he hadn’t planned anything in his mind, he trusted himself to just be honest and tell her how he felt. It was whether she would accept it that was bothering him, that and this event she had been focusing her efforts on all week. He wasn’t into socialising like this at all, he saw it as a chore even when it was for charity - the fact he would have to put the bad blood between himself and Pep to one side was also riling him.  
Marcy arrived at dead on 7am, walking through the door with Rui - the pair of them laughing wildly over something, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of Rui’s natural ability to get along with anyone - the younger man’s amiable streak was something he admired but right now he wanted to march over to the both of them and pull them apart. José nodded and Rui handed Marcy a folder before grabbing a drink and leaving them to it. He looked her up and down, she was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a polo shirt as opposed to her usual formal attire   
and he felt his breathing quicken when she eventually pulled the chair opposite him out and sat down.

“Morning” she said, with a smile “You ok?”

José rested his elbow on the back of his chair casually and nodded, he was so far from ok it was unreal “Why am I pretending? I’m not ok” he declared with a deep sigh.

“Whose fault is that?” She remarked with a raise of her eyebrows “I can’t excuse my father enough José, he was true to form but your reaction was just…” she motioned a bomb going off with   
her hands and didn’t finish the sentence.

“I can’t undo any of it can I?” he asked, his eyes intense “All I can do is try and make it better”

Marcy felt his sincerity and nodded, a brief silence was interrupted when her phone began to ring but she screened the call - she feared speaking with Pep whilst sat opposite José probably   
wasn’t a good move, sounding him out about the event would be awkward enough.

“Is everything ready for tonight?” he asked, showing interest for the first time all week.

Marcy tapped the folded Rui had given her, “Need to do a few last minute things but yeah pretty much, Rui has been incredible. The auction by the way, we’re giving them a few stadium tours and Rui was thinking maybe you’d do a meet and greet?”

How could he resist those enormous brown eyes, she carried on speaking but he didn’t listen he gazed at her eyelashes, lightly accentuated by black mascara and then down to the scattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks - he wanted to be waking up next to that face again.

“So is that all fine with you?” she asked and anticipated a response, her eyes wide with eagerness.

“Anything you want from me you can have, anything at all”

Marcy had a feeling he wasn’t talking about the auction but she thanked him anyway, she’d tell him later that she’d need his watch, that was just a minor detail, the man had enough watches for every day of the week.

“You’re coming with myself and Rui I guess?” she asked “Safety in numbers and all that”

“Can we talk about us?” he said with a hushed tone “My behaviour has been unacceptable I know this” she immediately interrupted “I need to think about tonight, we can speak after it’s over,   
yeah?”

He knew that when she was focusing on something she didn’t have the ability to discuss anything else, he liked the fact she was passionate about these projects and he was proud at how well she had settled in and made the job her own but he needed to show her how he felt again, turns out that doing this at work wasn’t possible.

Marcy stood up and he placed his hand on the back of hers, he wimped out of telling her he loved her, his stupid pride stopped him “See you later..”

Marcy walked up to her office, she missed him so much but today she had to be strong.

“Hey” she said as Pep’s call was passed through to her office “All good?”

Pep’s voice was low and deep, “I’m good if you’re good Marcy, but I’d be better if you came and worked for me”

She laughed “Not going to happen so don’t even try to charm me into it”

“I can be very persuasive when I want to be…”

Marcy grinned “See, the only problem there is so can a certain Portuguese person that we both know very well”

“I look forward to seeing him out charm me tonight then…”

They chatted briefly about auction lots and catering and then signed off professionally, Pep had faith in himself and his plan to get her alone would prove this to her. Her morning went quickly, followed by an afternoon of media appearances prior to the West Ham game, José was wearing a suit for the conference and she arrived five minutes late, sitting next to him and clearly eyeing him up, he had winked at her in that way he always did - she remained professional of course but occasionally her mind drifted as she drank in the navy blue suit and white shirt, his cufflinks which cost him more than her annual salary… After the press left they sat doing a debrief together, just going over his itinerary for the following week, she was perched in front of him on the media desk while he sat back in his chair her tracksuit clad leg lightly touching his.

“I have to do more pictures?” he complained.

“Oh come on, go in there just be yourself and that’s it, fucking hell man you’re the most photogenic manager in the damn league”

He smirked when she said that, her face had flushed a little and she turned away from him to hide her embarrassment and began to pack her things away, he’d walked up behind her and pulled her hair to the side stopping her dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes when he pressed his lips to her neck, his hot breath making her shamelessly sigh and her knees begin to weaken. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her around to face him, his face was so serious and unreadable and she dropped her head.

“Marcy…” he whispered, pulling her chin up with his hand, his body now almost flush with hers, he paused and looked at her face, it was clear to him that she wanted him badly, he knew her well enough to know when she was turned on.

“See you tonight” he said and then stepped back, arrogantly smiled and left the room.

Marcy was still, her heart pounding in her chest and the blood pumping through her veins, teasing her like that reminded her of when they first got together, how they flirted shamelessly on those first couple of dates always trying to out shock one another. She had to hand it to him, she was thinking about one thing and one thing only - getting back in his bed.


	28. Four's A Crowd

“And of course none of this would have been possible without Ms Marcy DuVall”

Marcy took to the stage and embraced Pep warmly, the entire evening had been a huge success, José’s watch sold for £38,000 and along with the stadium tours, his meet and greet and the signed shirts he had collected that afternoon he had been the star of the night for her. Pep had dropped in a few comments about him not usually being so kind during his speech but José took it well just laughing it off and not reacting at all.

“And José” Marcy said at the end of her speech, “Thank you for your support, your donations and..” she paused, a sea of faces looking right back at her but she looked past them and straight at José, his hands clasped together in front of his face and his face full of anticipation “Rui, I couldn’t have done this without your help either so thanks”

Marcy left the stage to applause and was instantly pulled to the side by a concerned Pep “Marcy, join me for a drink yeah?”

They sat at the bar, Pep resting his chin in his hand those sparkling eyes fixated on her “Thank you for this” he said softly, “You were incredible”

She bashfully looked away, aware of the fact José had followed her every move all night “You helped too, it was your idea!”

Pep grinned handsomely and took a long swig of his drink “My timing was bad with you wasn’t it?” he remarked, “If I’d been at the meeting in the summer…could have been very different”

Marcy looked puzzled “The world hasn’t changed because of that meeting Pep”

His eyes darted around her face again, “You met him there…” he said quietly, “And now you work for him…”  
Marcy moved in closer, something which didn’t go unnoticed from José or Rui, Rui had pulled him back when he instinctively went to stand up and storm on over to them “Trust her” Rui had said supportively to his friend and patted him on the shoulder when he took his advice and remained sat still, his gaze fixed on them both like a sniper.

“I also met Pochettino and Bilic there Pep, I met A LOT of people there, I didn’t go with the intention of finding a boyfriend, it was work”

Pep threw his hands in the air “You’re an impressive person Marcy, hope he realises that”

She smiled and touched his shoulder, always with the soft cashmere she remarked making him blush “He treats me well” she said out of the blue.

“I don’t doubt that, I’ve known him for years, he’s a loyal honourable man, a good man…with superb taste in women…”

Marcy laughed, “And I should go and speak with him, before his death rays finally kill the pair of us”

She stood and he kissed her on both cheeks, lingering at the right one to whisper in her ear “You have my number, call…anytime”

Marcy coughed and then gave a little shake of the head, flattered of course but unable to flirt back because her entire mind was fixed on Mourinho and no other man would come close. She looked over at his table and he instantly looked at Rui and said something as she approached, Rui congratulated her and then left the two of them alone to talk.

“What was he saying to you?” he asked forcefully.

“Oh José, come on what does it matter” she replied quietly as she fidgeted in her seat and then crossed her legs “I’m tired…”

He placed his right hand on her thigh and squeezed, “Let’s get out of here” he whispered into her ear “Go somewhere private….” His mouth breathed on her neck again like earlier that day and she angled her body towards him. Rui happened to look over at the pair of them and watched as José whispered into her ear and she bit her bottom lip in response, his hand was lightly stroking her upper thigh…Rui felt guilty for getting turned on looking at them both, but whatever his boss was saying was driving her absolutely insane, the single man sighed audibly wondering if he’d ever meet a woman who felt that way about him. 

“You know I have no idea what you’re saying…” she said “But I like it whatever it is”

José smiled, continuing to speak in his native Portuguese, now telling her he would like rent a car for the week and then raising his eyebrows as though he had just said something totally X-Rated, “Let’s go home” she said eventually much to his delight as he shot up out of his seat and indicated to Rui that they were going.

Marcy rested her head on his shoulder in the taxi back to his flat, his arms held on to her protectively and he kissed the top of her head still so desperate to feel her lips again, she was so sleepy but he didn’t care - as far as he was concerned he’d got her back, if they didn’t do anything tonight to consummate that it was fine, just to have her body next to him in his bed asleep   
would be enough. More than enough. He gently shook her when they arrived and she sat up, creases across her face from where she had been leaning against him, she smiled tiredly and got out of the taxi, she surprised him when she suggested they walk across the quays but if she’d told him to jump into the quays he would have.

“What a week” she said, breathing out into the cold night air “So glad it’s over”

They stood elbow to elbow leaning on the railings as they looked across the water, the sound of Friday night merriment wafting their way “Marcy” he spoke croakily “What did Pep say to you?”

She didn’t get annoyed, “He offered me a job, told me to name my salary and he’d pay it” she explained “And if it wasn’t for you I would have gone”

José nodded, he wasn’t at all surprised. That was Pep all over, “And anything else?”

Marcy looked at him now, “I have a one track mind, he could have been standing there naked and I wouldn’t give him a second glance you do know that?”

José didn’t dispute the attractiveness of Pep, any woman in her right mind would jump at a chance to jump him, and he had youth on his side…It was still painful for him to hear, and he wouldn’t forget it the next time he saw Pep but she had been honourable, not lead him on, not done anything.

“There’s only one man I’m into” she confirmed cutting through the silence “It’s an all consuming feeling, no matter how much of a prick you’ve been you don’t fail to make my insides jump when you enter a room….so you see Pep can have his puppy dog eyes and his cashmere jumpers but he isn’t you”

He listened and nodded and then moved in front of her “Let’s go inside” he spoke deeply and then kissed her gently, it wasn’t a kiss filled with lust and passion, it was a kiss that said thank you, I’m sorry and I respect you…It was a kiss she needed. They silently walked into his flat, she noted how tidy it was and also void of any of her possessions just like the first time she first came over to stay. He poured them some wine while she removed her shoes and asked him to unzip her dress, she stepped out of it in the kitchen and he gazed at her almost bare back while leaning on the worktop, “Can I grab a shirt?” she asked as she walked into the bedroom and then emerged in that grey Man U training top of his. He had removed his jacket and tie and untucked his shirt, he felt a little nervous as they drank, it had only been a week that they’d been separated but now they were alone again he felt very much under pressure.

Marcy took their glasses out of their hands and slung her arms around his shoulders “Are we ok?” he asked softly, her lips gently grazing the side of his neck “We’re ok” she confirmed and then listened to him groan as her tongue pressed against his pulse point “Take me through there…” she asked looking up at him now, he swallowed loudly and then pulled her into the bedroom.

Still clothed he pushed her down and moved her arms above her head, that shirt of his had only been on her for two minutes and now he’d thrown it across the room, she giggled when his hands touched up the sides of her body and it tickled, his face dropped to her ribs and kissed slowly as his hands now caressed her breasts. She gripped his silver hair firmly and with broad firm licks he reached her mouth, teasing her at first with not quite there kisses, his face pulling back before she had the chance to respond and his right hand gravitating down to her knickers.

“Hmmmpfh…Kiss me…” she asked impatiently and he stopped and looked down at her, cheeks pink and eyes heavy, her hair spilling across the pillow and over her face sultrily.

“Still eager as ever I see…” he mewed, pulling his dress shirt over his head and settling back on top of her, sighing quietly while her nails scraped down his bare back “Youth of today…wanting everything yesterday…” he said deeply into her mouth, his tongue meeting hers and winding around it. He controlled everything but she didn’t care, she needed to be wanted by him and at this moment in time his agonisingly laboured foreplay was a welcome relief.

Marcy tugged at his trousers and he shifted his hips to allow her to unclip his belt and unzip them, he managed to kick them off down the bed elegantly and then smirked as her hand gripped him through his boxers “Missed that hmm?”

She ruffled his hair and then pulled him back down, their mouths joining once more and Marcy writhing underneath him like a wanton woman, he gripped her sides as he slid into her, his confidence returning in spades as he felt her slickness, the familiarity also returned and within a few moments they were doing their usual sexual repartee.

José kissed her intensely, his hands on either side of her face angling her head backwards, she sighed into every angle change, every whispered word, every murmur from him, if this was him making things up to her she’d happily let him be a prick more often. His kisses were so passionate, so deep and intense that she felt it impossible to pull away, she even wondered if this could make her climax, she was tensing her thighs against him as he moved his hips not slowing down his kisses for a second. When his mouth did move away it was to whisper more words of lust and love into her ear, the occasional one being in Spanish….He was behaving characteristically passionate but with added effort, she thought to herself and smiled, settling back down into another kiss and another firm grinding hip movement from him. He felt her legs tense as he upped the tempo and saw her hands gripping the bedsheets, she said his name under her breath and closed her eyes, breath halting for a few seconds and then she relaxed releasing a long, loud, satisfying cry…

Marcy’s eyes remained closed as José worked out his orgasm, his hands gripping her shoulders as he always did in this position and then his sweating face resting in the crook of her neck while his breath steadily regulated. She scraped her nails through his damp hair and kissed the side of his face, before matter-of-factly saying “Pretty fucking good at this aren’t you?”


	29. Four's A Crowd

José woke before her the next morning, her thigh had somehow ended up across his stomach and he gently moved her onto her back, she stirred a little bit didn’t wake up. He looked at her lying next to him and then flopped back down onto his pillows and yawned, she fidgeted again and next thing he knew her arm slapped him across his chest and almost winded him, he sat up on his elbows and moved her arm back to her sides deciding the only way he wouldn’t start the day black and bruised would be to wake her up in his own inimitable style.

Marcy heard him moving around next to her but wasn’t anywhere near ready to wake up, his bed was so insanely comfortable that she could happily sleep there all day, she drifted off into another deep sleep, imagining his hands over her body again just like last night. José had been careful not to wake her as he moved beneath the Egyptian cotton sheets, he kissed her thighs first, those firm toned thighs that he could spend hours licking and biting until she whacked him across the face with one almost knocking him into next week, “Cheeky…” he said quietly, wondering if she was actually awake now. His mouth kissed innocently around the other thigh, and when she exhaled he felt his groin twinge, time to get serious. His tongue licked the tops of her thighs and then making no mistake to wake her, he roughly pulled both of her legs over his shoulders and devoured her.

“FUCK” She cried loudly as her hands reached down and he licked her fingers, she threw the duvet off the pair of them and looked at his tongue darting in and out of her, his brown eyes staring back up at her with such arrogance as her hips uncontrollably flexed against him. He slowed and then stopped to look up at her panicked face, he grinned and deeply said “Delícia….” before dropping his head back down to continue.

Marcy threw her arms across her face while he licked her, her legs tensed when he found a rhythm and then changed angle and speed to stop her from coming, he did this several times until she begged him to let her come.

“Por favor Marcy…You need to say please….” he told her, and she was about to say please when she felt her phone begin to vibrate next to her, “Fuck, my phone…”

José prayed for it to be someone important ringing her, the weird devil inside of him even hoped it’d be her massive prick of a father he actually smirked to himself at that thought, she said she would ignore it and then pulled at his hair saying in her best Spanish accent “Por favor…” but he urged her to answer as he rested his head against her now upright knee. He looked down at his own body, his raging hard on frustrating him so he began touching himself making sure he had her attention the second she answered the call.

She spluttered when she saw what he was doing and said a croaky “Hello?” to Rui of all people, her eyes fixed on José working both himself and now her again as his left hand began stroking her gently and then roughly he plunged two fingers inside her.

“Yeaaaaaah” she squeaked down the phone “We are good”

“Shall I call back? You sound…busy” Rui asked shyly, not entirely sure what she was doing.

Marcy tried to look away but couldn’t, swearing under her breath as José’s tongue returned between her legs, who said men couldn’t multitask?

“No it’s ok Rui, what’s up?”

José almost collapsed when he heard her say Rui’s name, he began to up the ante his tongue swishing around her firmly and precisely, gaining momentum within seconds and he closed his eyes as he continued to bring himself off with his hand. Her breathing became erratic and she eventually had to tell Rui she would call back, having an orgasm whilst on the phone to her boyfriend’s assistant wasn’t something she could ever forgive herself for.

Marcy’s hips began to grind against José’s mouth and he slowly eked out both of their orgasms, him spilling all over his right hand and her all down her own thighs and his chin, both of them feeling like naughty teenagers as they giggled their way back to consciousness.

“He knew you know, Rui, he’s not an idiot”

José threw his hand in front of his face “So what, boy needs a woman so badly he probably enjoyed it”

Her eyes narrowed “Really?”

José sat up and checked his own phone, shrugged and then nodded, “Yes, really, now… you, me, SHOWER”

They showered, making out almost the whole time, his hands in her hair felt heavenly and the hot water made them both light headed and relaxed, thank fuck they didn’t have work today.   
She was on the phone to Rui a while later as he sat watching something on his laptop, embarrassingly she figured he did know they were up to something when she answered the phone earlier that morning but they awkwardly brushed over it and Rui got to the point.

“After you left I spoke with Guardiola” he began with hushed tones as if José would be able to overhear “He told me about his offer to you, for the job at City”

“Ok…” she said, looking at José sat wearing his glasses at the kitchen table, fuck he looked good…

“I had no idea he had it bad for you Marcy”

“Pep?!” she said loudly with a deep laugh, instantly José’s attention was diverted to her, removing his glasses and leaning back in his chair, serious look on his face.

“He’s like that with all women Rui, he knows I’m not interested, in him or that job”

José’s eyes narrowed, “He seems to think you’ll change your mind”

“He’s more insane than I originally thought then”

Rui nearly asked if she and José were up to something on the earlier call but decided it was way too personal, and creepy…

“Does José know?”

“He knows Rui”

They signed off and she sat opposite him, still in the same defensive position as when he’d first heard Guardiola’s name, it made him feel sick hearing her say his first name.

“Trouble?” he asked, with contempt.

“I know you have this whole moody, arrogant, hot blooded shit thing going on José but I am going to encounter other men wanting to speak with me in the future”

“I can’t help it…” he admitted, letting the mask drop a little “Lo siento…”

Marcy raised an eyebrow “I hope that means ‘I will make this up to you later on with my cock’ “

He sniggered at her blatancy, “Absolutamente…”


	30. Four's A Crowd

December 17th - Man United beat West Brom 2-0 in the 5:30 kick off.

Marcy invited Tracey to stay that weekend, hoping she would see just how happy she was in Manchester and more important - successful work-wise. Tracey arrived mid-morning as Marcy was doing the housework, she noted the numerous number of José’s possessions dotted around the place. A sweaty old training top, a watch that cost more than her year’s salary and a filthy pair of boots on newspaper in the kitchen.

“Does he live here?” Tracey asked, with a slight edge.

Marcy looked up at her from under the kitchen sink with a puzzled expression “No, why would you think that?”

Tracey shrugged “His shit is all over the place Marcy”

She stood and wiped the sweat from her brow “He stays, so what?”

Tracey dropped it, Marcy was clearly very defensive about their relationship because it had come under so much scrutiny at the FA and the last time they had spoken they’d bickered a little about José’s reaction to what her father had said. Finally, they sat eating lunch in the kitchen and Marcy was scrolling through the photographs of the charity night at City. Tracey’s eyes widened when she saw Pep, “Oh yeah, what’s going on here then?” she teased, noting Pep’s hand on Marcy’s lower back in one shot.

Marcy giggled “He’s sweet”

“He’s also Mourinho’s rival”

Marcy brushed the comment off “Everyone is José’s rival Trace”

They chatted all afternoon and arranged to meet later that night for drinks, José wouldn’t be home until late so Marcy really let her hair down, suggesting the roof top bar for cocktails once   
they left the flat they got a cab and excitedly ran up the stairs in their stupidly high shoes. As they bounced off of one another the other revellers laughed in their general direction, amused by the two women’s drunken antics. As Marcy’s broad smile eventually faded away and Tracey’s cheeks began to regain some feeling they sipped their cocktails and gazed across the incredible Manchester vista.

“You miss London?” Tracey asked, slurring a little.

“A little, but look, Manchester is pretty fucking happening don’t you think?” Marcy signalled at the joviality around them, it was true you wouldn’t find so many friendly people wherever you went in London.

“Ohmygod” Tracey spat quickly, almost choking and nodding over Marcy’s shoulder.

Marcy span around dramatically and almost fell directly into the arms of Pep, amusing her friend immensely “Shit, sorry” Marcy said, embarrassed.

Pep giggled deeply “Not needed…” his hands were resting on her shoulders for a few seconds longer than they needed to be and Marcy coughed before taking a step back and moving next to her friend.

“This is Tracey, she was my assistant at the FA” Marcy explained, Tracey’s face instantly blushed as Pep kissed the back of her hand and deeply told her what a pleasure it was to meet a friend of Marcy’s. 

“You are not in the Midlands then?” Pep asked, sipping his drink, his impeccable grey sweater clinging to his slim body.

Marcy shook her head “Haven’t seen Trace in ages so thought why not let our hair down?”

“While the cat is away hmm?” Pep asked, with a tilt of the head and that omnipresent twinkle in his eye, Marcy didn’t reply - giving Tracey some cash to go and get more drinks for the three of them while she and Pep found a sofa to sit on so her feet could take the weight off in those stupid shoes. Pep angled his body to her, his hands clasped together, long elegant fingers entwined and then stroking his chin as he hung on her every word.

“I know there is something between us Marcy” he whispered deeply and then motioned for her to move her ear closer to his mouth as the next thing he had to say was not remotely for public consumption.

“Come home with me and let me prove it…” he paused “Let me prove it, again and again, and….. again”

Marcy swallowed and looked at him, he raised his eyebrows and nodded before sitting flush against the back of the sofa just in time for Tracey’s return with their drinks. Marcy checked her phone seeing that United had won 2-0, no text from José just yet - she guessed that would materialise when they were travelling back up. He should be home for just after midnight she gathered, Pep was being so charming it was almost an art form and she would be lying if she’d not thought about sleeping with him, this in itself bothered her and she was beginning to feel unsure about her commitment to José. Pep went off to the gents and Tracey asked why Marcy was so quiet, she figured she’d just become too drunk to talk but the opposite was true - Marcy had sobered up after what Pep had said, she was just hating herself for considering it.

“He’s trying to sleep with me Trace and the thing is I have thought about it…”

Tracey’s eyes were wide now, and she saw a look of doubt on her friend’s face “Look” Tracey began “You love José, I know I haven’t been his number one fan, but you love him? Is a quick roll around with him worth all of that?”

Marcy shook her head, a defiant no.

“There you are then, Pep’s cute, hot - whatever but José adores you Marce”

Tracey defending José - that was a first! They gathered their things and chuckled as they shakily stood, Pep swaggered back over, a look of disappointment that they were leaving “Please, one more?”

“You go ahead, I’ll be five minutes yeah?” Marcy said and Tracey nodded as she walked downstairs and patiently waited on the pavement.

The roof terrace had cleared entirely now, most people finding it way too cold to be sat outside, not Pep though, or Marcy and she shuffled in closer to him smelling him - an intoxicating mixture of musk and expensive French aftershave, her eyes darted around his handsome face, down to his lips, the soft stubble on his face. Pep licked his lips and left them slightly open while his hand gently moved under her dress and realised she was wearing stockings and suspenders. His breath hitched when he felt suspender straps, his hands were so large and his right one covered the top of her right thigh completely, she looked down and whispered a meek “Don’t….”

“I would stop if I thought that’s what you wanted….”

He looked up, checking they were still alone in their secluded spot and then kissed under her ear gently, the tip of his tongue just prodding her skin and causing her to shamelessly moan, she turned her face to his and breathed deeply as his mouth met hers. Marcy’s head began to spin as he kissed her, he didn’t need any encouragement or guidance he was naturally responsive to how she moved, seemingly knowing when to alter angles, what to do and for how long. When he finally allowed his tongue to spill into her mouth he got his pay off, a loud, deep groan right from her diaphragm, she felt him smile and then traced her nails down his neck. Her tongue licked the back of his teeth and he felt his stomach tighten instantly, he needed to get her out of here and back to his and he needed to do it pronto. Marcy pulled away and put her hand over her mouth, her guilt was two fold - she had just passionately kissed another man, José’s rival, but even more horrifically, she had enjoyed it. José had been so stressed recently that they’d not spent a lot of time together, but it wasn’t his fault - or her’s, it was just how it was. Yes, she felt a little neglected, maybe even insecure but this was no excuse.

“I should go” she declared standing up, his puppy dog eyes losing their sparkle a little.

“Leave with me, right now” Pep said, now standing in front of her, towering over her his slim hips angling towards her body, fuck he knew they’d fit together so perfectly.

“Pep, you know I can’t”

“But you want to?” he asked and she nodded.

He shrugged “Then I’ll wait”

Pep walked off first, practically running down the steps and rubbing the back of his head. When Marcy met Tracey outside she said Pep left quickly, jumping straight into a taxi.

“What happened?” Tracey asked.

“We kissed” Marcy admitted, her head dropping.


	31. Four's A Crowd

Marcy was tossing and turning as José’s body slept soundly next to her, sighing loudly she sat up and placed her feet on the carpet. She had no idea what time he had gotten in, the reason for her staying with him was so they could spend a few hours alone together, work had been hectic and he was becoming distant with her again. 

She looked at him and nudged his shoulder, he shifted but remained fast on.

“Fuck sake….” she said under her breath and looking at her phone, 2:02am.

Since last Saturday she had screened Pep’s calls and ignored his texts, he had left a voicemail on Wednesday but she couldn’t even bare to listen to it. The sound of his voice would make her question everything again, José’s commitment to work was something she admired but his press conferences of late had been a struggle. Rui had given her worried looks the past few weeks, occasionally dropping in the odd comment trying to find out what was going on with the pair of them again.

“Hmm, whatyoudoing…” José muttered in his sleep, she turned and hoped he’d woken up and was speaking to her but no such luck.

She had never considered herself to be high maintenance, far from it but it had been well over three weeks since they’d had a proper girlfriend/boyfriend conversation nevermind been physical. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up grabbed her phone and quietly left the room. Pouring a glass of water she sat at the kitchen table and looked through her messages, the last one from Pep read “Still waiting…PG”

José did a double take when he walked into the kitchen at 6:30am to find Marcy asleep on her elbows at the kitchen table, “What happened?” he asked as he shook her shoulder gently.

She shot up, her hair a complete mess and her eyes dark showing lack of sleep and evidence of stress “Couldn’t sleep”

José brewed some coffee and sat opposite her “No?” he asked, gazing down at some notes written by Rui for today’s training session “Maybe you should have read this” he finished with a self satisfying giggle. Marcy stretched her arm out to touch him and he flinched, shocking the both of them.

“José, I think we need some time apart” she announced as she stood up, he nodded “This is what you want?”

Marcy shrugged “Want? No. Need, yes”

José arrived at Carrington with a face like thunder, practically barging Rui into the door of his office, “What the hell José?” Rui asked, closing the door behind them and watching as he paced the room his face reddening from rage.

“She wants a break again” he spat, hands on his head and body tensing “What am I supposed to fucking do? We work together for fucks sake Rui!”

Rui took a deep breath “You are very headstrong, so is she, just calm down and tell me why”

Good old Rui, always defusing situations.

“We haven’t spent a lot of time alone recently, that’s all, I came home late last night, she had made the effort to cook, stay over… and I forgot. Totally forgot…”

José slumped down in his chair “Who can blame her”

Rui perched on the edge of the desk “She understands you, your dedication…”

“I can’t satisfy her, I can’t do it can I? I can’t have this job and think of anyone else”

Rui didn’t have the answers, he tapped the older man on the shoulder and left him alone to think.

Marcy took a day’s leave and spent the day shopping in town, she dropped into that suave Italian bistro desperate for a bit of comfort food. She ordered the ravioli and a   
stupidly expensive bottle of red wine and casually ate, her phone bleeped “Italian hmm? PG”

Marcy looked around the room, still chewing and finally saw him casually leaning against the door frame of the restaurant, his long legs clad in denim and his top half fitting rather nicely into a plaid shirt. He was approached by a few groups of people but never failed to take one eye off of her, she watched amused and both impressed by how he dealt with the general public - polite and charming, posing for photos, chatting and signing things. Marcy ate whilst watching, taking the last piece of ravioli and devouring it as he swaggered towards her.

“Good?” he asked, nodding at her empty plate.

“Delicious” she confirmed, dabbing her mouth with a napkin, “Wine?” she asked, signalling at the waiter for a spare glass.

Pep’s eyes sparkled as she poured him a glass, his hands resting in his lap and his slim legs spread wide under the table, “You know, it’s rude not to reply to text messages” he said, voice deep and low.

Marcy tilted her head and smiled “It’s not as rude as pursuing another man’s girlfriend Pep”

He laughed “Then kissing another man’s girlfriend must be the height of rudeness hmm?”

Marcy’s face became flushed and she looked away, damn he had this cheek about him - such confidence mixed with self assurance, not classically arrogant - just, intriguing.

“Where is he then? The Portuguese genius?” Pep asked, sarcastically.

Marcy’s eyebrows creased “Training…”

She had always been crap at hiding things, and only a few more prods later she had told Pep they had separated indefinitely. He smiled instantly and then let it fade, not wanting to come across as a total bastard, he offered genuine condolence and smiled warmly when she said thank you. Marcy left shortly after, walking back to her flat with her mind racing, back to United tomorrow she thought with a deep pain in her stomach. This would be good for her, some time to focus on herself and her work with no men to think about, dedicate herself to. José had called and then texted sometime earlier, she hadn’t looked at her phone since the message from Pep came through, “Please let me know you are ok xx”

“Hey, it’s me… Marcy, I’m fine, been shopping. Erm, see you at work tomorrow I guess”

She left the dourest message and straight away regretted it. Fuck.

Pep left it a few hours before calling Marcy, he didn’t want to seem overly keen on stealing her away a matter of minutes after she and José had decided on this stupid break… whatever the fuck that meant. He had tried to concentrate on work himself but with such a long festive break as soon as training was over he felt like he had all the time in the world, one short press conference that morning and then lunch. He arrived home and watched City’s game against Arsenal, taking out his laptop he began typing and then recalled his time at Barcelona with José, the constant oneupmanship, the hold José had over him because he was part of the coaching staff…He smirked to himself, José was no longer the young hotshot - he had struggled on his return to the league and Pep would be lying if he said this didn’t satisfy him. He rubbed his stubble firmly and coughed, he’d give it another hour and then ring her.

Marcy took a long bath and then dressed, her long sleeved black blouse and Stella McCartney beige skirt looking on point, pulling on her wool coat she had one last check in the mirror and hailed a cab. Less than twenty minutes later she was at Pep’s enormous house, he’d opted for an out of town property unlike herself and José and it was a change to be walking up a driveway rather than standing in a lift for five minutes. She paid the taxi driver and strolled up to the huge wooden and glass front door, knocking loudly and then waiting as his figure grew closer and closer.

Pep’s mouth gaped open when he saw her stood there, larger than life, smirk on her face. He didn’t speak, simply waved her inside and bit his bottom lip hard when she wasn’t looking.

“Amazing house” she said as they stood in his kitchen, a few feet apart “Very you, Pep”

The anticipation was killing him, he’d looked up and down over a dozen times, shapely hips nestled nicely in that skirt, he swallowed loudly “Thank you” he said quietly, a little reserved.

“You seem shocked that I’m here” Marcy said, moving closer and placing her glass on the worktop.

Pep paused, his hands reaching out and fingertips tracing down her sides and ceasing on her pronounced hips, she hadn’t seem him acting shy before and she found it rather endearing, his silence continued and she pressed the palms of her hands against his chest, she breathed in that scent again, exactly the same as last Saturday when they had kissed. His fingers dug in harder when her mouth found his neck and ever so gently kissed him, “Shocked, no….” he answered after what seemed forever 

“I knew you’d come….” he finished and then pulled her hands away from his chest and lead her upstairs.


	32. Four's A Crowd

Walking up the stairs behind Pep seemed to happen in slow motion, almost as though he was giving her a chance to change her mind. Marcy had arrived with one thing on her mind, standing in his kitchen drinking wine was not it. She was certain this wouldn’t lead anywhere but it was almost as though they needed to do it to see, she had been temporarily split from José for less than a day and she was following a guy she adamantly denied ever being interested in up the stairs and to his bed. 

Pep stopped suddenly and she almost fell into him, he looked down at her - eyes kind and smile warm “Are you sure about this? I can hear your mind working…” 

“I’m here aren’t I?” she replied earnestly and then pressed her body into his back, he groaned lowly when he felt her breasts against him and continued to walk the both of them up to his bedroom. 

Pep turned the light on and then took a lighter out of his top drawer, he zipped around the room lighting what could only be described as a gazillion candles “Wow, how often do you do this?” she teased, stood in the middle of the modern room with her arms folded. 

He stopped and looked up at her, winking cheekily and then joining her. He didn’t waste a single second, his hands gripping her face and tilting her head backwards as his mouth made his intentions clear. Marcy melted into the kiss, unlike last Saturday he was instantly using his tongue to explore her mouth, darting, winding and sinuously working against hers. She groaned loudly when his right hand worked the zip on her skirt and allowed it to pool around her feet, his long and agile fingers traced over her silky knickers and she had no choice but to pull away. 

“Pep….” she said under her breath when he dropped to his knees and gripped her waist while his tongue licked the insides of her thighs and then lingered over her increasingly wet centre, her hands gently resting on his head as he teased her. Those amazing brown eyes looked up at her, “Lie down for me” he said huskily and she instantly responded, pulling back the duvet on the enormous bed and lying in the centre, her blouse and knickers still intact..

Pep pulled his shirt over his head and her eyes widened at the tanned, soft, smooth skin, her hands reached out to touch him and he watched as she sat up on her knees welcoming him onto the bed. He sat up in front of her and was mesmerised by the way her eyes followed her fingers, tracing down his chest and back up again, to his collarbone and neck, when her mouth began to kiss him he felt a tightness in his groin. 

“Ohgod…” he sighed when she pulled at his belt, her luscious lips pressing firmly down the middle of his chest, she gently pushed him back onto the fluffed up pillows and straddled him, her tongue licking down the middle of his body and reaching his waist band. Marcy had seen how eager he was already and purposely took her time to unfurl his belt and then, painstakingly prize the zip down to reveal black boxer shorts. 

“Fuck Marcy….Ineedthis….” he declared, this fact not being at all new to her, he shifted his hips up so she could pull his trousers down and as she did he smoothly got the back of her blouse and slid it over her head, she giggled loudly “OI!” she shouted, playfully slapping him across the arm, his eyes grew hungry when he got his first view of her ample breasts in a classy black silk bra, he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. 

“Fuck me your body is amazing…” she said loudly, her hands squeezing his thighs and then stroking down those footballer’s legs, truly spectacular “You look incredible Pep” she added, he looked so bashful and she smiled, sitting up on his lap and then they settled into a passionate and filthy kiss so full of promise. 

 

Pep’s right hand moved across her back and inconspicuously unhooked her bra, she didn’t even notice until he pulled his mouth away and began to devour her bare breasts, she threw her hair to one side while he licked and gently nipped at her, the encouraging sounds making him grunt and grind up into her. His hands gripped her backside as she made the most of the friction between both of their groins, “Youlike?” he asked quickly, her heart was thumping in her chest and she gained some composure to eventually reply a breathless “Why don’t you find out eh?” 

Pep traced two of his fingers over her knickers the wetness showing through them, he gently moved them to the side and then dragged two fingers up and down her “For me?” he said under his breath rhetorically. As his fingers entered her she leant backwards and gripped on his shins, her balance a thing to behold and the vision making him absolutely rock hard. Marcy saw how huge he was through his boxers ages before but decided now was the time to see it properly, she yanked his boxers down and then sat back up, her right hand moving up and down him, her soft voice asking him to relinquish his fingers for now. She dragged his cock along her, covering him in her wetness, his head fell backwards onto the pillow and he gazed up at the ceiling “Fuck….don’t tease anymore, please….” 

They both lay back side by side on top of the messed up sheets afterwards, a blissful silence between them both, his hand stroked up and down her arm so gently and he casually moved onto his side. 

“Don’t speak” she said, preempting him. 

Pep laughed deeply “Even if it’s to tell you that what we just did was incredible?” 

Marcy looked at him now, eyes truly dopey “Ok…you can say that” 

Pep threw his right leg over her body and allowed his right hand to fall across her beautiful skin, stroking her, “It will only get better, you know that?” he added, his lips bruising her neck with an eagerness to go again, “Can you stay?” he whispered into her ear, she didn’t know what to say, was he just romantic and like this with everyone or was he properly…..into her? 

Marcy kissed him gently, her hand stroking his stubble “I can stay” she replied eventually and within a matter of minutes he was above her, his lithe body writhing and fervently pleasing her repeatedly throughout the rest of the night. 

Arriving at Carrington the next morning Marcy felt beyond blissed out thanks to Pep, god he was so sensual, they had showered before she left and he had made her feel like a million dollars… Seeing José would be awkward and by no means could he find out that she had spent the night with Pep.

“Morning” she said, cheerily smiling at Rui.

“Morning” Rui replied, uncharacteristically moody. 

Marcy shrugged it off and knocked on José’s office door “Hi” she said meekly walking over to his desk and waiting for him to look up. When he did he sighed like a man with all the weight of the world on his shoulders, his thumb and index finger wiping the corners of his eyes. Fuck, he looked tired. 

“I tried to call all of last night” 

Marcy sat down “I needed some time out José” 

His steely gaze sent shivers down her spine, “I’m sorry” she muttered, “Is everything alright here?” 

José puffed his chest out and then stood up “I need you to come over tonight, to the flat yes? Around 9pm”


	33. Four's A Crowd

Marcy left José’s office without even questioning his invitation, she had an idea it would be one of their big heart to hearts which was fine, more than fine. She suspected that’s what she needed, some big gesture of love from him, anything.

Rui had been sat in her office when she opened the door, a look of thunder on his face totally taking her by surprise “Rui?” she asked putting her files down on her desk 

“You ok?”

“What’s going on Marcy?” he asked, eyes dark.

“Meaning?”

Marcy had a feeling he knew about her and Pep, how - she had no idea but this was not characteristic of him, he was one of the warmest people she had ever met in her life, at the moment there was a chill emanating from his body.

“Guardiola” he stated flatly “Have you suggested this break with José for him?”

Marcy rubbed her forehead and sat down next to him “It isn’t like that Rui, me and José…we seem to have times of intensity and then he will drift from me, I just need time to think about it”

“A friend of mine saw you with Guardiola, last Saturday” he stated “Bit coincidental”

Marcy laughed “Actually I was with my friend who had come to visit and he bumped into us, quite literally in fact”

Rui rubbed his bearded chin and stared at her “Marcy, whatever the fuck you are doing if it effects José cut it out right now yes? He adores the ground you walk on, don’t   
humiliate him”

Marcy took the lecture, not wishing to divulge her feelings entirely to Rui because when it came down to it, Rui was José’s wingman, she expected nothing but undying loyalty from him but she took the warning on the chin thankful that Rui didn’t appear to know anything had physically happened between her and Pep.

She caught up on paperwork and emails and then swung by José’s office where they sat and watched the Man City v Arsenal game, José hurriedly scribbling and gesticulating at various points during the match. Marcy watched as best as she could as a neutral but kept having flashes in her mind taking her back to the night before…in Pep’s bed…She sighed loudly and caught José’s eye.

“You tired?” he asked softly “You look tired”

She nodded “A little”

José looked away, his own insecurities making him feel sick. He couldn’t exactly understand why he had flinched away from her touch the other morning, he felt like a coiled spring so on edge and he knew he needed her there with him but he couldn’t blame her reaction. He hated how distant he could be in a relationship, it took a strong woman to understand him during the more happier times let alone the darker periods.

“City will destroy them now” Marcy commented, making José snort a little.

“Pep should realise where he is…” he said under his breath.

Marcy stood, figuring if she left now she would have just enough time to go home and get ready for this ominous meeting at 9pm, nothing from Pep but she wasn’t expecting anything on match day, at least she knew he left for work feeling undeniably relaxed. It was at 8:30pm that a call came through from Pep, his voice bright and happy “You have plans?” he asked. 

“Have to go and see José shortly”

“Ah ok, and after?” he said, prying but also making out that she would by no means be staying with José, not after his own incredible prowess in the bedroom last night,   
he laughed arrogantly to himself at that thought.

“No idea to be honest”

Pep sighed deeply, she could imagine him rubbing his chin “You are always welcome here, no strings I promise you, come for a swim, a drink, I can cook for you - whatever, I have spare guest rooms”

Marcy thought it was a sweet offer but she knew if she did go they’d end up in bed together “Thanks for the offer, I’ll let you know”

Pep clenched a fist, telling himself to ramp it up a bit “You sound tense, go see him then come here and…..I’ll….. relax you…”

Marcy breathed in through her teeth, “Pep…..I know what that means, your emphasis on certain English words is really quite blatant…”

He laughed so deeply and so did she “I am serious” he finished “No strings, we are friends above anything else yes? You need a place to come where you won’t be bothered, this place is perfect - you know that for yourself”

He was right, his house was so massive she could stay there and never even pass him in the hallways or kitchen “I appreciate that, thank you”

They hung up, leaving the offer open - Marcy would decide later whether she would go.

Arriving at José’s flat she felt a pain in her gut, hoping that he wouldn’t act detached and standoffish, she put her key in the door and walked through to the kitchen, the entire place was in darkness except for a flicker of light coming from the front room. She slowly walked through and saw he had set a table and placed candles around the room which instantly reminded her of Pep…. He’d thrown on a smart shirt, and grey trousers, his eyes gazing over her as he caught sight of her and poured them some wine.

Their eyes met and didn’t falter as she walked over and took the glass he offered her, she sat and waited for him to speak.

“Thank you for coming” he spoke, voice smooth “You look sensational, as always”

Marcy sipped the wine and nodded “You too”

His silver hair was still wet from the shower and he smelt truly divine, she felt cautious though maybe even slightly uncomfortable wondering if this was an apology or more, or less…would this be the night they decided to call it off completely?

After a few minutes, José took their glasses and placed them on the glass table in front of them “Not so long ago” he began “We were sat in a tapas place in London, your hand kept wandering to my thigh…”

Marcy looked away, embarrassed and he pulled her chin back towards his face “You wanted me so badly…..it was palpable Marcy…and I thought why? Why would she want me? She can have any guy she wants, but she’s here sat with me”

Marcy swallowed, feeling her eyes begin to water a little “José…”

He interrupted her “Please, just listen. There we were and I kissed you, so deeply and for so long we didn’t notice the food had arrived, and I pulled away from you and your eyes were big and beautiful staring back at me, full of passion and desire..” he paused himself and took a sip of wine “Then after a few hiccups along the way, we made love and it was beyond anything I could ever have dreamt of, I was in love with you immediately Marcy….Immediately…”

Marcy felt nauseous, last night with Pep now seemingly incomparable, “I know my shortcomings Marcy, I know you understand and I am so lucky for this, I need you, more than you can ever know. All I can say is I will try, try to not neglect you because of work…” he took a huge deep breath “But I need you to be with me all the time, I need you here all the time, every day, for the rest of my life”

Marcy shifted at the last part, and managed a quiet and ominous “Ok….”

His right hand ran through her hair and then rested on the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss, one that was so full of feeling and love, one that reminded them of what they had - adoration and passion in spades, his tongue gently fell into her mouth and she winced as he delved deeper making her whole body weaken.

“Move in” he said confidently, pulling away and staring at her, his lips red from activity “Move in, and then marry me”


	34. Four's A Crowd

“Can I come in?” Marcy asked instantly as Pep came to the door, he looked her over, noticing she seemed flustered, wound up - upset even and he nodded profusely pulling her in by her arm and then closing the door behind them both.

She looked at his concerned face and wondered why the fuck he was the first person she thought to come and see, never mind declaring her intentions to do so to José in the heat of the moment… “Are you alright?” he asked her softly, rubbing her forearm and then guiding her into the kitchen “Fuck, you’re shivering..” he commented, throwing a warm strong arm across her shoulder, squeezing her tightly into his body. Pep kept his arm around her as he awkwardly poured her a glass of whiskey “Here, warm you up” he said kindly passing her the crystal tumbler.

“Thanks” she whispered, allowing the hot liquid to slide down her throat and burn deeply in her chest “I’m so sorry about this…”

Pep let go of her and pulled a stool over for her to sit on, she perched and let her legs swing freely while he moved in front of her, his chest now in direct line with her face. He pressed a warm hand to her face and angled her chin upwards, it was clear she had been crying and he smiled sympathetically.

“Speak to me” he asked, eyes darting around her sullen face, clumps of mascara on her normally pristine lashes, he felt genuine pain seeing her like this, “Has he hurt you Marcy?”

Marcy laughed hollowly “If only….” she sighed “It’s me, it’s all me…I’m such a fuck up” she downed the rest of her whiskey and he refilled her glass immediately, “I don’t deserve him, or you, or any man for that matter”

Pep took a step back and then sat himself on a stool opposite, he patiently stared at her, told her she was safe with him, reassured her before prodding for further information “Deep breaths” he said as he stroked her arm which was at last thawing through and beginning to warm up again “Talk when you are ready, yeah?”

Marcy looked at him, cashmere sweater and casual beige trousers, his beard neatly trimmed and those deep brown eyes making her feel so at ease. Above anything she felt like they were trusted friends even after such a short acquaintance, he was an honest person, caring, trustworthy.. Just what she needed right now. Of course his devastating handsomeness was just an added bonus.

Marcy placed her hand over the top of her glass, signalling to him that she’d had enough alcohol for one evening “It’s Mourinho” she said matter of factly “It’s always Mourinho…”

Pep let out a small laugh “Go on”

“What was he like at Barcelona?” she asked taking him by surprise, “Be truthful”

Pep shrugged “We had our moments, like any coach and player, but we got on for the most part”

Marcy nodded “His marriage at the time, was it all fine?”

“His marriage was never fine Marcy, she made sure he knew her thoughts on his job, wholly unsupportive but you and I know José, he loves his work”

She sighed now, his wife had let him down just like she had done now, fuck he must feel like complete shit, she gripped her forehead and said under her breath “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“José is a good guy Marcy, loyal, a gentleman you know?”

Marcy stood up now, standing in front of Pep’s cashmere clad body, she placed her hands on his shoulders and moved her face to the crook of his neck breathing in that glorious scent of his 

“Marriage in this industry is tough eh?” she said lowly into his ear, sighing when his hands rested on the bottom of her back.

“There are casualties, but you know what it’s like for yourself working in football”

Pep’s hands stroked up and down her back comfortingly and she groaned against him, angling her hips between his thighs “Take me upstairs…” she asked smoothly, Pep stood and remained silent as he walked them to his bedroom for the second time in as many days.

Pep stared down at her body, relaxed against his bed linen, her hair sultry against his pillows, her index finger beckoning him over to her, he bit his lower lip thinking for a second if he was taking advantage of her emotional state, when he mentioned this to her she pulled him harder until he fell on top of her. He shinned his trousers off and then kicked them off the end of the bed, his large hands holding hers above her head as he effortlessly slid into her. He adored her responsiveness, a new noise for each fluent movement - her leg clamped to his side while her back arched upwards the sight of her causing him to let out a low grumble “Ohfuck…” he said loudly looking down at her glorious form “Mygod…”

Marcy pulled the back of his head down for a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue lolled in and out of her mouth while his hips moved simultaneously against her, “Look at me…” he sighed and then slowed, gazing into her big brown eyes, “How good is that?” he asked, head against her neck now and biting playfully “A-amazing..” she spluttered, tensing her muscles around him knowing the end was now in sight “Ohfuck Pep…” she cried and then he gripped her shoulders, he felt her jut beneath him as she came, hips uncontrollable and mouth turning the air blue. He came hard seconds later and then fell to her side, his face buried in his pillow and heart pounding.

“Fucking hell man” she commented when he turned over and looked at her, eyes glazed from carnality “Good?” he asked, still breathless.

Marcy giggled and slapped him on the chest “You don’t need me to answer that Pep”

Pep winked and then reached for some water, passing her the half full glass when he’d finished his half.

He sat up on his elbow while stroking down her side “Are you ok?” he asked, still feeling a pang of guilt for what had just happened, again.

“Better than when I arrived….”

THREE HOURS BEFORE

“Say something Marcy, please” José spoke so quietly as he stared at her expressionless face.

Of all the things she had expected an offer of marriage was not one, given her history with planned marriages she thought this would also be as far from José’s mind as hers and she  
thought the sheer audacity of the proposal was unreal.

She stared into space, his voice just white noise as he paced in front of her raising his voice by the second then bending down in front of her gripping her fingers tightly begging for a response - anything, “Tell me no” he had said “Just please tell me something?”

“Why the fuck would I want to get married José? WHY?”

He looked down, an ashamed expression forming and then he choked on his words “Because we love each other…”

She had seen his eyes well but felt nothing, nothing other than hurt “I came here expecting a romantic evening, a heart to heart even, why can’t you just be normal? Why the big gesture all  
the time? Leave your job, work for me, move in with me, marry me - fucking hell José”

He nodded, wiping the corners of his eyes and coming to realise the extent of his words, maybe she was right - she’d practically jilted Steve Jenkins, broken Klopp’s heart…and now he’d piled on more pressure she didn’t need, they didn’t need.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, “It’s too much, I get it….sorry”

She laughed menacingly “You were speaking passionately about us José and I hoped you would just take me through there and show me how you felt…”

He waved his hand in the air “I still can Marcy, please…”

“I need to go” she stated sharply “Don’t follow me, don’t call me, I need some space”

He clenched his fists and raised his voice “Don’t go, please”

“You don’t own me José” she confirmed, pulling her handbag up off of the floor “I’ll see you at work”

“Let me take you home at least?” he offered, eyes full of regret.

“I’m not going home, I’m going to stay with Pep”


	35. Four's A Crowd

“You going to tell me what happened then?” Pep asked softly as they relaxed in his bed, her eyes shot him a look he couldn’t figure out, part shame, part mind your own fucking business. 

“He proposed” she replied bluntly and then sat up on her elbow, right hand wandering down his chest and settling just above his hip. 

He laughed loudly “No way” 

Marcy nodded and then snaked her hand up and down him, “Hmmmm” he groaned “I can’t do this while speaking about Mourinho” he admitted and took her hand in his, his cock becoming completely flaccid “So he wants to marry you?” 

Marcy sighed and then sat up completely “Can we not talk about him full stop?” her face fell and she suddenly felt truly depressed and guilty, Pep remained silent, his eyes closing gently and then snapping open again when he felt her move. 

“Hey you can stay you know” he offered, pulling her arm as she attempted to locate her underwear “In fact I’d rather you did stay so I know you are safe” 

Marcy span around and kissed him “Josep, you are beyond generous” she said into his mouth, his eyes creasing and his hand pulling her back into bed roughly, he gripped the back of her head while they kissed. When they eventually did come up for air she thanked him again “What are you thanking me for?” he asked with hushed tones “For the fantastic sex?” 

Marcy laughed loudly and tilted her head to the side “Always for that….but mainly for taking care of me…” 

“My pleasure señorita…” 

Marcy did stay with Pep that night, leaving early the following morning for a meeting at Carrington. She tried not to wake Pep as he lay next to her quietly breathing and occasionally twitching in his sleep. He threw his surprisingly heavy right leg across her and pulled her back into him, his arm gripped over her, his chest grumbling at the feeling of her firm backside flush against him. 

“Pep, I have a meeting” she said, nudging him “Fuck your meeting…” he groaned still half asleep “Actually no….Fuck me instead…” She giggled and attempted again to leave, but he moved his body on top of her and penned her in with his arms “Please….” he asked, mouth on her neck sensually kissing her “He has the rest of his life with you….” 

“Who?” she asked but he didn’t answer, and she didn’t ask again - the things he was doing to her occupied her mind entirely, an hour later he saw her out and handsomely smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, “I meant José will have you for the rest of his life by the way” 

“What makes you think I want to marry him?” she asked defensively. 

He shrugged and flashed her another knowing smile, “You will” 

Marcy arrived at Carrington with minutes to spare, she apologised and was met with a dirty look from Rui, José just looked away. She watched him for the entire meeting, he could barely maintain eye contact with anyone, even Rui. The time dragged and when they had eventually finished she was the first out of the door and walking down the corridor to try and catch José before he walked up the stairs to his office “José wait” she called loudly, his tracksuit clad body walked off confidently not even flinching for a second when she pulled his arm backwards “Not here” he said coldly without even turning around “Not at work” 

Marcy let him walk off and stood in the middle of the corridor feeling bereft, she deserved to feel this way, she deserved to have him never speak with her again. She knew her reaction wasn’t exactly her finest moment, especially jumping straight into Guardiola’s bed, if José had done this to her she feared she wouldn’t ever be able to forgive him. She turned to face a noticeboard and banged her forehead against it, Rui approached and she felt his breath on her neck “What have you done?” he asked quietly, she faced him with a shamed looked on her face “Totally fucked up my life that’s what” she declared and then proceeded to walk up the stairs to José’s office two at a time. 

“He won’t thank you” Rui called after her “He has work to do” 

Marcy didn’t care what he had to do, this needed to be resolved for better or worse, she didn’t even knock on his office door, she flung it open and kicked it shut so it loudly slammed behind her. 

“José” she spluttered, out of breath “Please listen” 

Cool as ever, he didn’t even flinch at the door slamming, he folded his arms as he sat behind his desk and stared at her like she was the most ridiculous human being he had ever seen. He could tell she’d been with him, in his bed, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. 

“Listen?” To what? To you?” he asked, voice full of venom “You explain to me how I deserve what you have done?” 

She took a deep breath and moved over to his desk “You don’t” she admitted with a shrug “I won’t insult you with an apology, I panicked and I dealt with it the worst way possible” 

José smirked “You are 34 years old, are you capable of acting your age?” 

“Apparently not” 

José looked at her pale, drawn face “You look tired” he began “But then again I guess he has ten years on me so what do I expect?” 

 

Marcy’s head fell into her hands and she rested her elbows on his desk, her eyes began to well at the enormity of what she’d done to him, her completely selfish actions… “Don’t speak like that” she said quietly. 

This made José guffaw “Don’t tell me what to do Marcy, don’t you even dare. I’ll speak with him later on, give you a perfect reference - work here until the end of the year, then I never want to see you again”


	36. Four's A Crowd

Marcy took garden leave after that conversation, she would not take a job at City but it was clear she could also not keep her post at United. A depressing (self-inflicted) Christmas and New Year beckoned, she was lucky to be financially sound - her father reminded her of that but it was nothing when she would be spending it by herself and with no one else to blame. Her father’s smug ‘told you so’ response angered her on Christmas Eve and she dealt with it by reaching for the Vodka. On Christmas Day Tracey called her and nobody else, she drank and slept and repeated this until January 2nd. She had seen José once after he had told her to get out of his life and that was at the United staff party, she changed three times and also considered not going entirely, but she figured showing her face would do no harm, what actually unfolded was something which stunned her as she sat alone in her kitchen surrounded by cardboard boxes full of her stuff. 

Manchester United Christmas Party December 22nd 2016

Rui nudged José when he saw Marcy walk through the door, her black dress understated but still classy and her demeanour confident inducing a long deep sigh from the Portuguese men. Rui patted him on the shoulder and whispered “Why is she even here…” 

“She got an invite, clearly” José replied sarcastically as he downed his drink and signalled at the barman for another. 

“Have you spoken since….” Rui trailed off because he could hardly finish that sentence with “She repeatedly fucked Guardiola…” 

José waved his hand in the air dramatically, Rui took that as a definite No. 

Marcy was greeted by Steve Jenkins, she had spoken to him frequently about her decision to leave, Steve of course knew this was all down to José - mixing business and pleasure was never a good idea she had told him from the start almost as though she wanted it to fail. 

“I have the final say here Marcy, not him” Steve explained “If you want to keep your job it’s not a problem” 

Marcy frowned “How can I? He won’t want to work with me will he” 

Steve touched her elbow gently “I know you Marcy….” he whispered into her ear “You love men….that isn’t a crime” 

“I love one man Steve, just the one” she spat and then stomped off towards the bar. 

She had seen José and Rui the second she walked in, she had some sort of radar when it came to the pair of them, they could be in a crowd of a million and she would still zoom in on them in a instant. From the looks cast her way it was obvious her presence was not particularly well received from either man but she didn’t care, she deserved it anyway. Marcy was not here to win anyone over, she certainly wouldn’t try and speak to José or shamelessly attempt flirt with him, she had too much pride for that. After half an hour however it was José who walked over to her.

“How are you?” he asked calmly as she swallowed her third vodka.

“I’m fine, you?” she replied coldly as she looked him over, steel grey suit, crisp white shirt and no tie, tanned smooth skin, deep brown eyes…she’d missed looking at him in the flesh, up close he was so unbearably handsome. 

“Busy” he answered with a shrug. 

Marcy nodded and crookedly smiled “Never anything less at this place” 

“When do you leave?” he asked, just like he was speaking to a friend, no real hint of bitterness. 

She laughed now, “Soon José, soon, don’t worry” her head dropped, feeling a lump form in her throat she turned away from him. 

He’d not meant to upset her and he regretted it the second after, “I didn’t mean…I don’t mean…” he stuttered, “Fuck…” 

Marcy felt a flutter when he swore under his breath, this was always his tic, something he did when he felt under pressure or awkward, “I’m going back to London in January” she answered bluntly “I have a contact at Spurs” 

José stared at her, his mouth a little slack as she spoke “Spurs?” 

She nodded.

“What about…” 

Marcy sighed again, wondering why he was even speaking to her and wishing he wasn’t because it was all too painfully awkward. 

“I don’t want to work at City, I never did” 

José scratched the back of his head, a crowd of people walked towards them so they moved around the corner to a small table and sat opposite one another, Rui circled like a vulture always on hand incase his very best friend in the whole world needed help…

“But… Guardiola?” José asked, confused as to why she hadn’t taken the job Pep had offered her - better salary than at United, better position, better everything..

“What about him?” she snapped “I fucked him José, because I was angry at you, I don’t love him, I’m not in love with him, it was just sex” 

José felt a prized idiot, he knew he was an old fashioned kind of man but he hadn’t expected her not to have any feelings for Pep, he guessed he couldn’t understand why a woman would sleep Pep if they didn’t want to snare him - the greatest young coach in the whole world, what kind of woman wouldn’t want all of the benefits that came with being in a relationship with someone like him? 

“Look I know you have trouble separating sex and love but I’m telling the truth. I haven’t even spoken to him since that day you told me to leave” 

José rubbed his right temple and tried to process what she was saying “I’d rather you’d just hit me, or threw something at me, anything…why that?” he felt himself melt back into things, finding it so easy to talk to her, to see the best in her. His major downfall when it came to Marcy - she always managed to reel him back in, even after everything he was hanging on her every word. 

Marcy smiled “Why? Why does it even matter now?” she stood and he asked her to sit back down, when she asked once again what the point was he took her hand in his, inducing a massive roll of the eyes from Rui, “Please” he asked quietly. 

“We cannot work together Marcy, but that day, what I asked you, I meant it” 

“And when you said you never wanted to see me again?” she asked softly, eyes wide “Is that still the case?” 

José knew it was more complicated than this, he had expected her to be four weeks into a relationship with Guardiola by now, he had even prepared himself to see the pair of them out socialising over the festive period, he gathered by all accounts he had underestimated her feelings. Was he livid at what she had done? Absolutely. Did he still love her? Absolutely. 

“Shall we get out of here?” he asked, taking her by surprise but she agreed and less than half an hour later they were strolling along the quayside, making small talk about the weather and Christmas until she stopped and leant against the railings right near his apartment building. 

“I’m sorry for what I did” she said, staring up at him, his arms by their sides “It was abhorrent, selfish, immature, you didn’t deserve it, none of it and I have never deserved you José” 

His right hand stroked her face and she turned her mouth to kiss the side of his hand, he let it linger for a few seconds just relishing the feeling of her lips on his skin again “You’re the most honourable man I’ve ever met, and you put so much trust into me, so much…And I let you down” 

“Shh” he said quietly as he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly “What a mess hmm?” he said deeply, his chin resting on top of her head “The longest four weeks of my life” he admitted “Not seeing you, just working, wondering what you were doing the entire time” his voice began to crack as he remembered the nights he’d lay awake driving himself insane imagining her and Guardiola fucking like rabbits. 

“I’ve been indoors writing José, solidly, doing nothing else” she said pulling back a little now, his arms keeping her in front of him firmly “Well that and watching you on TV…” 

He grinned, those dimples now gloriously on display “It’s freezing out here, come on” he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to his apartment, once through the door he flicked on the lights and poured some wine “Here” he said handing her a glass and guiding her into the living room. 

“I thought I’d be angry tonight when I saw you” he admitted as he sat next to her, his legs spread wide while her knees were tucked upwards and her feet to the side of her on the sofa cushion “Rui thought the same, think he was expecting to stop me from making a fool of myself” he laughed quietly to himself. 

“I never expected to be here” she replied quietly “I never expected to be at the party longer than an hour, or for you to even speak to me” 

José remained silent, but it was obvious he was thinking, his head fell back onto the sofa and his eyes looked her over, he wanted to resent her for her behaviour but he was finally realising he’d pushed her into Guardiola’s arms that night, demanding so much from her so quickly wasn’t fair especially given her past relationships. His reverie ceased when she cracked her neck to the side and then rubbed her shoulder as though she was in some discomfort. 

“What’s wrong here?” he asked, one of his large hands touching her collarbone and then gripping upwards.

“Stiff shoulders from hunching over that damn computer for a month” she complained moving her head clockwise, then anti-clockwise “I’ve stopped swimming too, miss your building’s pool” she said with a light chuckle. 

“Well” José said with purpose before standing up and pulling her with him “Let’s fix that” 

Marcy gave him a puzzled look “What?” 

“You left a costume, I’ll go grab it” 

The blood pumped around their bodies as they excitedly ran down the stairs to the seventh floor an observed the empty swimming pool, the lights were on and emitting a low drone as José walked over for a discreet word with the concierge, Marcy bit her lower lip as he nodded at her and she dropped her towel before elegantly diving in. José stood and watched how gracefully she swam through the water, not coming up for air for what seemed a whole length. He stood on the tiles at the shallow end until she stopped, her eyes gazing up his trim, tanned body “You coming in?” she asked, he gave her a piercing stare and then pulled his black training top over his head, his legs fell into the water as he sat on the side and she disappeared beneath him. He gasped loudly when she pulled him into the pool by the backs of his knees, he unceremoniously splashed around for a few seconds and then pulled her into his body by her hips, “He won’t let anyone else in” he said deeply into her ear in reference to the concierge “Ok….” she replied ominously, enjoying the feeling of the water and his hands across her back. 

His mouth softly pressed against the side of her neck and he scraped back her wet hair “So tense…” he remarked and then kissed her shoulder. her hands now raking through his wet hair “Why are you doing this?” she asked shyly. 

He lifted his head up, water dripping off of his face “I still want you to marry me” 


	37. Four's A Crowd

He sucked her lungs clean of oxygen, her body began to spasm and then feel weightless when his tongue explored her mouth with such fervour, José had daydreamed about this moment so many times, her coming back to him and him declaring his love again. 

Marcy patted his back firmly and then pulled away, gasping for air “Jesus…” she said under her breath, her forehead resting on his shoulder, the gentle lapping of the warm water was making her feel so relaxed “Come on” she suggested as she lifted her body onto the side of the pool - him following suit and then kicking his legs in the water “You have to go?” he asked. 

Marcy looked sideways at him “I probably should” 

He nodded, understanding that she still needed to think about his proposal especially given the inherent spontaneity of the evening “Grab your towel” he said as he pulled her up onto her feet, he saw her looking at his body with hunger but he wouldn’t push the issue. Yes, he wanted nothing more than to take her to bed but this was so much more than sex, he didn’t want to mess up what had been a romantic gesture. 

They silently stood in the lift back up to the top floor, Marcy rubbing her wet hair with her towel and José looking at the floor rather than her fantastic curves, wearing swimming shorts called for a degree of restraint. The lift pinged and they walked through the front door, Marcy quickly locating her dress and José downing the wine he had initially poured them before they went swimming. She walked off to his bedroom, pushing the door closed as he stood in the kitchen rubbing his face trying to decide if he should go all out, or as he had previously decided allow her some space - not push the issue. She called his name, probably needing help with the dress he thought so he placed his glass down and went into the bedroom. 

“Everything ok?” he asked, gazing at her sat on the edge of the bed in just her underwear, “You need help with the dress?” he continued trying to get his mind out of the gutter. 

“Come here” she said without even a single hint of seduction, just plain instruction. 

José moved to kneel down between her knees “What is it?” he asked huskily, licking his lips. 

 

“Do what you’re thinking about”  
José scoffed a little “But-“ 

Marcy whacked his shoulder with her right knee “DO IT” she said forcefully now, her eyes dark and intense 

“Don’t hold back” she added and then stretched her body backwards to lie flat on the luxurious duvet. 

José looked her over, his chest bursting with so many feelings, in slow motion he dragged the back of his hand from her ankle up to her inner right thigh, his mouth kissing where his hand had been and his ears filled with the sound of her sighs and moans, so quiet - reserved purely for him. He pulled the shirt over his head and discarded it across the room, “Perfeito….” he groaned repeatedly, purposely rolling the R and observing as her back lifted off the bed in response. Both of his hands gripped her hips and his mouth kissed the middle of her ribcage “Moveup…” he asked roughly, his hands practically lifting her entire body up towards the pillows, her hair splayed across them as he settled above her, the heat from between her legs radiating on his upper thigh.

“Eu te adoro…” he groaned into her ear, his lips grazing down her neck and jawline and back up again, hands in her hair and tilting her head backwards finding the most perfect positioning for the most perfect of kisses. 

Marcy’s nails scraped down his faultless skin as they ardently kissed, him completely in control and she going along with all of it, her head was spinning from how salacious his kisses were, his tongue so hungry for hers and he kept stopping every now and then to say something else in Portuguese designed to make her wince and gasp. Then, he stopped. Pulled away from her entirely and lifted the cotton sheets over the pair of them, “José?” she questioned.

“This is what I want Marcy, you here, next to me, all night” 

Marcy’s eyes widened when his arm flung over her body and pulled her as close as she could possibly get to him, his mouth kissed her neck a few times and she drifted off seamlessly. The following morning Marcy woke alone to the sound of the jets of his shower and what she swore was him actually singing… She rubbed her eyes and checked the time, her head violently fell back on the pillow and she groaned, this mixture of confusion and self loathing creeping over her entire being. When 

José materialised from the shower all fresh and with wet hair she fixed her eyes on him, he was speaking but she didn’t hear any of it she just looked up and down his torso with an earnest expression. 

“Hey? You listening to me?” he asked smoothly as he sat next to her and rubbed his hair with the towel 

 

“Breakfast yes?” 

Marcy shook herself out of her fixation and swallowed “You’ve already been too good to me, I should go” 

José grabbed her forearm hard, leaving a mark “Don’t”  
She sighed frustratedly “I can’t do this right now José, I just can’t” 

He threw his hands in the air and then stood, “When you are ready, I’ll be waiting”


	38. Four's A Crowd

She had sat there reminiscing for long enough, it was a new year for fucks sake, time for a clean slate, new start and all the other obvious clichés. The small matter of a wedding proposal hung over her head though, it was like a dark angry cloud following her around. She looked in the mirror, “What a mess” she said to herself, almost a whole week of being drunk had taken its toll, her skin had turned a horrible grey and her eyes seemed lacking in something. She needed some sun. After mooching for another hour, Marcy moved all the lighter boxes to her front door ready for collection in the morning. They’d stay in storage for the time being, finding a place to rent hadn’t been all that easy so she’d be holed up in a budget hotel for a bit, desperate to keep some reserve cash just in case. It wasn’t until she opened one of the kitchen cupboards that she got hit by a lightning bolt, that wine he’d had flown in from Portugal for New Year’s Eve. It was so weirdly important to him that they shared it together, he’d probably shared a bottle alone in his apartment she thought to herself. She removed the ribbon and read the card “2017 will be ours señorita, J” 

José had as per usual buried his head in the sand, she would ring eventually but until she did he’d carry on like nothing was the matter, like it was perfectly normal to turn down several parties and sit at home alone, in the dark with a prized bottle of Red… He didn’t allow himself to think of her for too long for fear of his chest collapsing and his eyes becoming puffy but he knew when he slept his mind was full of her. He was eating alone when there was a gentle knock at the apartment door, dabbing his mouth he put his napkin down and anticipated Rui with another one of his life lessons… 

“Oh” he said stunned at first, allowing his eyes to adjust. 

“May I come in?” she asked politely, tossing her curled brown hair to the side and then when his back was turned patted her black dress down a little. 

“Happy New Year” he said glibly as she looked around the apartment, meal for one must look so pathetic he thought to himself. 

Marcy had spent at least three hours getting ready for this, her face had been the subject of the deepest most cleansing face mask known to man, implementing a few tricks to get rid of the tired eyes and dull skin, she had actually bothered to wash and condition her hair - hell, she even used serum on it afterwards. Yes, this was it alright. 

“You too” she spat out way too quickly, his voice was still hanging in the air which made him smile a little, one handsome dimple on display. He even looked stylish on his days off, crisp shirt, metallic trousers, his hair was longer but styled in that fancy gel he used, the aftershave….just divine. 

“You need a drink?” he asked standing closely to her now, she shook her head to indicate a firm no, “Then what do you need, hmm?” he asked with smoothness and seduction “You must need something from me….” he continued deeply, his right hand now on her waist and his face growing closer and closer to her neck. 

Marcy felt the heat rise up from her feet, his fingers dug in deeper and then as she swallowed his mouth touched under her ear and kissed her firmly, just the tiniest hint of his tongue and she groaned. His left hand angled her head to one side as he continued, he felt her body shake against him when he pulled away and moved to speak deeply into her ear “You need me to not hold back? For real this time?….” the question was rhetorical because his right hand was now on a steady path up her inner thigh and dangerously close to her silky black knickers. 

 

“Ohfuck” she whispered then bit her lip as that cocky smirk on his face made her arch backwards against the kitchen worktop, his rough fingers slid inside her while his mouth devoured hers, his tongue not for a second playing hard to get. There was a frenzied pulling of clothes until he had lifted her onto the counter and entered her, his face firmly between her breasts as she clung to his head, he never knew he had it in him to fuck so hard and fast and as he clenched his teeth she yelled his name repeatedly, followed by “Yes…yes…” 

After his own demise he kicked his trousers across the kitchen and pulled his boxers back on, hands flat against the worktop as he gasped for air, Marcy’s head resting against the handle on his designer cupboards, her chest red from where he had bitten and grazed her with his teeth. He looked up at her with a steely gaze, “Yes what?’ he panted. 

“I want to marry you” she confirmed as she surveyed the damage he’d done to her dress.


	39. Four's A Crowd

Rui had been calling José all evening and by 10pm had just about had enough of listening to the phone ring out so he drove over to his apartment. After a brief chat with the doorman Rui knocked loudly on José’s apartment door, as he did the latch opened and the door creaked, “José?” he called but to no avail.

Rui gingerly walked down the corridor and into the kitchen where he was greeted by a mixture of clothes, one pair of expensive Italian trousers and a black and pink lacy bra…A half eaten meal sat on the kitchen table and was stone cold. Knowing he really shouldn’t Rui shuffled down to José’s bedroom where he hovered outside, his hearing acutely tuning in to the sounds emanating from the other side of the wall. It was Marcy he thought to himself, not that he’d ever heard her sigh and moan like that of course but he knew his boss wasn’t into any other woman other than her, he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud guttural noise and then a tirade of filth in a deep Portuguese accent. Rui gritted his teeth knowing what he was doing was so desperately unethical but when he heard Marcy say how good he was fucking her he was unable to prevent the stirring in his jeans, he placed both of his hands against the wall and rolled his eyes, “Pervert” he said to himself quietly before pushing himself off the wall and then walking back into the kitchen and then the sitting room.

“I’m meant to be moving tomorrow” she said quietly, her hands stroking the hair on his chest gently “Boxes are at my front door ready to go…”

José remained quiet, enjoying her head on his shoulder and her soft hand on his body.

“Back to London….”

He stroked his fingertips down her bare back and then rested at the top of her hip, his eyes were dopey when she looked up, his lips so inviting and delicious - he didn’t flinch when she claimed his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance and her’s surrendering when he groaned and moved her underneath him.

“Why must you always leave” he asked, pulling away and gripping chunks of her thick hair, “Stop moving away from me….” his mouth moved down her body now, to her abdomen and back up again, his knee in-between her legs and gently rubbing her “Stay….” he mewed gauging her response as he slid smoothly and expertly into her.

Marcy stared into his eyes as he slowly and passionately made love to her, words of romance and love interspersed with the odd sentence in Portuguese designed to make her tense on him and bring the both of them to a cataclysmic end, he panted into her neck as she wiped the sheen of sweat off of her forehead “I won’t go” she whispered “I want to be here with you, as your wife”

José looked up and smiled “Obrigado…..”

Marcy laughed “Don’t thank me you idiot…” then she froze “Did you hear that?” she asked him, panic in her voice as she grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer in his bedroom.

“I did, who the fuck is in here…” José said, raising his voice then pulling on his boxers and practically sprinting down the hallway into the kitchen closely followed by Marcy.

“Fucking hell Rui!” he yelled, his heart pounding “How the hell did you get in?”

Rui’s blushes increased when he saw Marcy stood there in her skimpy knickers and José’s t-shirt “The latch was off, I’m sorry José, I’ve been calling all night, I didn’t realise…”

With a face like thunder José located his phone, 12 missed calls “Is there a problem?” he asked, still raging “There had better be a problem” 

Rui shrugged “I was concerned that’s all, I needn’t have been, I know that now”

Marcy looked at him, his face like an embarrassed schoolboy “Come on, it’s OK” she said, rubbing José’s shoulder “No harm done, I’ll make us something to drink”

Marcy left them to it and proceeded to make them all some coffee with an added kick of whiskey, José sat opposite his friend, his eyes narrowing “How long have you been here exactly?” he asked.

Rui shrugged “Half an hour?”

“Did you hear…” he nodded hoping his oldest friend would get the hint, Rui nodded and then looked away as his cheeks flushed crimson “I came in here the second I realised I swear, look I’m   
sorry, I should go -“

“Rubbish” Marcy said placing a tray of drinks down “It’s no big deal Rui, come on - drink”

She had a way of defusing the most mortifying of situations, and thankfully she had now pulled on a pair of training shorts as she sat next to José, explaining to Rui what she had been up to with her book and work. It was like they’d never been apart “And…” she said, a huge grin forming across her face “He’s only proposed hasn’t he!”

“Really? Wow, congratulations” They embraced and Rui gave José a firm handshake “I’m so pleased for the pair of you, I truly am”

José nodded “Well now that we’ve sorted that out, I’m going to sleep” he was blunt to the point of rudeness but it didn’t phase Rui in the slightest, he was relieved if anything.

Marcy saw him out and then joined José back in bed “Did you see how embarrassed he was?” she joked “Poor fucker”

José’s eyebrows creased “Boy needs to get laid, not listen to other people doing it”

Marcy paused while rubbing moisturiser into her hands “What? No! Did he admit to that?”

José’s look of devilment amused her “Oh my god…..what did I even say?” she tried to remember if she had been overtly filthy but he’d remembered it all “You were saying how good I fuck you…”

He raised his eyebrows with defiant aloofness and then pulled her under the duvet, their mouths easily finding one another “Steady on Don Juan” she joked and then slapped his chest “I’m exhausted”

“Hmmm, me too” he agreed sleepily and then pulled her into the side of his body, “I’m glad I came here tonight..” she whispered before kissing his wrist “I missed you..”

José didn’t answer, he just held on to her tightly until morning.


	40. Four's A Crowd

February 9th 2017

 

Marcy looked down at her left hand, there shone a subtle diamond and a plain platinum wedding band. She couldn’t quite believe it, as she looked at the stunning vista in front of her she thought about Jürgen, Steve, even her high school boyfriend who she had vowed to marry the second they were old enough. José was chattering next to her, his voice becoming more and more high pitched the more excited he got until he realised she wasn’t even listening. He stopped dead and flung a sandy arm around her shoulder, large hand splaying across her throat waiting for the inevitable groan…

Marcy turned to face him and moved her sunglasses to the top of her head, there’s no way when they got back people wouldn’t know they’d been on holiday, she swore he was tanned after one morning on the beach. His skin came alive in the sun, so smooth and soft that she just stared at it expressionless - in awe. His brown eyes didn’t divert from hers this entire time, even now - as her husband he still found her mysterious and guarded. 

“How did this even happen?” she asked earnestly, “Me, here, with you?” 

He smiled softly and then kissed her on the mouth, she was also discovering his libido was increased times a million when he was in a warmer climate and she let him push her backwards onto the white sand as the clear waters of the Indian Ocean threatened to repeatedly cover them. Marcy had never experienced anything like this, she was a modest girl from the North of England who had been independent enough to follow and trust her own desires, she thought landing a job at the Football Association would be the height of her success, how wrong could she have been… 

José kissed her passionately as these thoughts pinballed through her mind, then he stopped “You are happy, yes?” he asked “Because this…” he paused, his voice momentarily cracking “This is perfect, you are perfect…” 

Her eyes began to water “You have no idea how happy I am” she confirmed, “We have a private beach, we gonna make the most of that or what?” she said with devilment in her voice. 

“Sí…” he groaned before sliding down her body and removing her swim shorts, his tongue licking the inside of her thighs and up to her stomach and chest, she had pushed her arms upwards above her head into the sand “Why do you do that?” he asked into her neck, the tips of his fingers trailing down her outstretched arms, she thought for a second “I’m giving myself to you….” she whispered “I’ve always done that…” Her hips bucked now against the friction of his right hand “Given yourself to me?” he asked gruffly for confirmation and a light nod gave him his answer. There was something vulnerable about her as he looked down at her body beneath him, he wanted to cry, laugh, scream - every emotion was flooding through him, “Fuck…” 

True to form his movements were completely fluid and seamless, seeing her beneath him writhing around on the sand was beyond his wildest dreams, his name spilling out of her mouth in this setting and tensing her muscles on him as they both came was his idea of Utopia. He panted into her, hands firmly pawing down her sides and gripping her hips and then pulling her onto his lap, she half screamed, half giggled as she sat astride him. 

“Handsome bastard aren’t you….” She smiled, hand running through his hair “Especially with that tan” 

José smirked, “Will they believe I’ve been using fake tan?” he joked “Fuck them….” 

They continued on the beach until the sun went down, even then he walked back into their cabin and grabbed a couple of blankets, she was leaning back on her elbows looking up at the sky when he returned with a bottle of champagne. They chinked glasses and kissed sensuously with just the sound of the sea and wildlife around them, “Do we have to leave?” she asked, pulling away and then moved to kiss his jaw and neck making him sigh, he muttered something under his breath in Portuguese and then stood, holding his hand out for her which she quickly took “We do have to leave, but we won’t be sleeping tonight…” 

They returned to Manchester the following day, José back at work for various media appointments and Marcy attending meetings regarding the publication of her book, Manchester United played and beat Watford 2-0 and José sat in his office rewatching the game until gone 10pm. Marcy had tried calling him and gave up on the fourth try, she drove to Carrington and caught Rui in the foyer.

“Is he in?” she asked, unfurling her scarf from her neck and patting down her wind ravaged hair. 

Rui smiled “He is in his office, watching TV…Good holiday?” he asked nonchalantly. 

Marcy grinned cheekily “Did he tell you?” 

Their clandestine chat continued until the foyer became busy and boisterous, they said their goodbyes and she ran up the stairs two by two and knocked on his office door, she heard a forceful “Yes?” and slowly pushed down the handle, he threw his glasses onto his desk and stared at her with piercing eyes. 

“I was missing you…” she said as she walked around to where he was sat and perched on the desk, her long woollen coat conveniently falling open and showing off the tops of her thighs, “Sat there…waiting for you to come home…” she continued, her nail scraping down his face seductively. 

José swallowed, his groin becoming tight and breathing becoming impaired “Hmmm” he grumbled, one hand reaching under her skirt “I spoilt you didn’t I?” he said rhetorically “It’s understandable you’re here….” 

His outright arrogance made her insides flip, “I can’t sit there at home, alone, imagining you all evening…” she said with a husky tone, implying the obvious act of self love….

“Fuck…” he whispered at that mental image….

Marcy raised an eyebrow and then spread her legs further so they were now either side of his tracksuit clad body, he licked his lips and then roughly pushed her skirt up, his fingers stroking her wetness away “Jesus….” he said into her thigh, genuinely marvelling at how slick and in need of him she was. He finally lowered his head and began to lick her hard and fast, she gripped chunks of his hair as things on his desk went flying across the room. She came violently, his neck cracked as she thrust into his face and then his hands pulled the back of her thighs forcefully to stop her collapsing to the side. 

Marcy eventually composed herself and then stood up as though nothing had happened. 

“Welcome to married life José” she said brightly with a wink before cooly strolling out and leaving him aghast. 

 

THE END

*thanks to those people who have commented/liked/messaged me about this fic, it’s been fun and self indulgent, I shall miss it!*


End file.
